


【跳黑心】伶俐

by Bladevendor



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 63,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladevendor/pseuds/Bladevendor
Summary: 黑历史。严重OOC。无脑肉。不要看。教主抑郁，护法纠结，都很不对。





	1. 第一回*故我来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章开头有虹跳（互为替身）的R18情节，雷者请跳过。

一五一一年 秋 

 

袁青仰躺着。床幔外烛火灭了，空气湿热，床头甜得发腻的鹅梨香也掩不住方才情事的味道。他身上的锦被在身边人动作下滑落肩头。他不去管，只是曲了曲腿脚，准备坐起来。身边人滚烫的手指扣住他手腕，道：“护法，莫走。”

袁青顺着那人的意躺下，却忍不住冷笑一声。“白盟主座下哪来的护法。”

那人自知失言，不答话，只是摸上他的肚腹。袁青身子一僵，打去那手。“这无趣的事做来不过浪费时间。” 我们两个谁也讨不到好。  
他不是不愿，只是不耐。他没什么抗拒的，反正后身不疼，腰腿也不酸。但他不曾情动。袁青不剩什么肺腑之言能在呼吸间坦白，再没有恨不得把对方揉入血骨的悸动，甚至连纯粹肉体的颤栗也失去了。对他来讲，真真是无聊麻烦的，非要躺在这床上，忍受白鸿的体液在腿上渐渐干去。  


白鸿帮他掖好被角，又躺下不动。这剑盟盟主由于心法的缘故体温高于常人，扰得袁青心烦。他不惯这种温度，却又在心底笑起来。好歹他知道自己凭什么不惯，为什么不惯。不像那白鸿，连心上人的身子都没见过，更别说碰了。袁青不讨厌白鸿，却也不是那种情义上的喜欢。他们刚开始睡在一起的时候，袁青尚且愿意温言软语几句，但日子久了，他虽不至于刻薄，却也凉了下来。本以为十年伪装结束回到剑盟的那天他能恣意狂欢，可等那日子真到了，却觉得满嘴苦涩。

白鸿唤他护法，他听着不悦，又觉得荒诞可笑。原来他在随心教卧底十年受尽苦楚，在这盟主眼里不过无谓得可以拿来开玩笑。袁青转头看白鸿，见他已经睡着了，便捂了嘴，笑出声来。他笑白鸿是个固步自封的君子，光明磊落的傻子，道貌岸然的懦夫，还是个十足倒霉催的。剑盟盟主和他迷上的随心教少主墨烈，真真是无半分相配， 也无半点缘分。袁青摸着腿上干了的浊液，笑白鸿呜呜咽咽在登顶时喊着墨烈的可怜模样。

这傻盟主，哪里知道墨烈心里早住了人。  
墨烈比白鸿勇敢，比白鸿聪明。他们俩唯一的共处，只有求不得的结局。

求不得才好，袁青有些恶毒的想着。他嫉妒墨烈，含着那些龌龊心思却能名正言顺的在那人去后守孝，而他呢，在剑盟庆功宴上强颜欢笑。那魔头死了，他本该开心，可他记得清楚，那日滴酒尚且未沾，五脏六腑里的火却已经把恨意的利刃融化，再不叫他疼，但那滚烫的铁水裹着一直被利刃剜心掩盖的别的情感，一起与骨血交融。

袁青缩回手指，起身走到屏风后兀自清洁。他身上没有红痕紫印，只稍擦干净身子，就如同擦掉了和白鸿的一切交集。他们俩现在躺在一张床上，不过是因为都着了墨家人的道。

现已是深秋时节了，天凉却又没到点炉子的程度。西晒时分过去，一点一点寒意不甚刺骨却也不容忽视的慢慢沁入骨髓。袁青并不急着穿外袍，而是回到床上，半盖着被子，任由寒气侵袭。他并非作贱自己身子，而只是因为喜欢。秋寒亲吻他裸露在外的上半身，渐渐的那些吻痕变成了烙印，一点点往下，化入肌理之中，几可算作温柔。这是他尝惯的，受用的温度。袁青伸手触摸空气，他的指尖划呀划，可触到的依然是空气。回不去的，他明白得很。敛了面上笑意，扯好被角，罢了，他念着，歇歇也好。今日霜降，晚上剑盟摆宴，七座都要到场。到时候，他还得是那个青衣妙手，嬉笑怒骂，风流潇洒。

袁青直身躺着，多时并无睡意，却也不愿起身做什么。几年前的他若看到他如今怠惰模样，不知会如何半真半假的嘲弄于他。也是怪，几年前卧底教中，大仇不得报夜夜煎熬的日子，他尚能毫不懈怠日日早起做他的护法。可现在，天下太平，他却连起身倒杯茶看看书都不愿意，更别提住在黑虎崖时希冀的策马江湖了。袁青睁开眼睛，喉结动了动。

缘由为何，他心如明镜。

白虹醒了，伸腿勾住他的脚踝。“阿青，來罢。”  
盟主又梦见墨烈了。

他默许般由着白鸿压上来，他抬眸，好似看着盟主，又好似没看着。墨烈还活着，白鸿尚且敢存一丝念想做一场大梦，而他自己...那人走得干干净净，连恨都没留给他，又哪里肯施舍他梦里再相见呢。  


白鸿的身子对不惯于屈居人下的他来说重了些。袁青收回散了的焦距，他本想看看透着天光的窗，可白鸿就像团悬在头顶的阴云，挡了他的视线，闭了他的心神。身上人散着的一头红发在烛光下艳艳如血，一丝一缕垂在枕上。  
他不喜欢血的颜色，却意外觉得那红发缠绵好看的紧。曾几何时他见过那魔头的心头血随着咳嗽撒在枕上。他一声一声唤着墨烈，唤那少主的乳名虎儿。那时袁青年少冲动，以为刺杀之机不可失，热血上头闯将进去。可惜杀人不成，那殷殷鲜血点在白瓷枕上模样他却再不能忘。

袁青忘不了。他念得太多，多到那点点血斑被他化成线，一绕一绕，自己把心头缠起，再强行用这血线将他们间唯有的孽生生接上一份缘。

剑盟盟主似乎有火焰游走在皮下，一双灼人的手滑上他腰间，抚上他肩头， 两条腿缠着他的腿，轻轻磨蹭。他并未被激起任何感觉，只是让着白鸿。放任罢了，人不对，他终究是不喜的。

他是有耐性的，曾嗜好在这事上慢慢磨人。他喜欢那魔头饱受折磨的模样，觉得自己讨回了一份债。现在想来，真是傻。大仇总是要报的，却也是兵戎相见时报。床笫之间多听些低喘吟哦，怎不比兀自怨怒来的好呢。这道理，他在失了爱欲的如今明白，当年满怀香玉时却糊涂。  
他感觉白鸿的手指点在了颈窝里，遂点点头。白鸿掀了锦被，将软枕垫于他腰下，也向他点头，一头红发扬起，不是袁青心中所映。袁青栗色头发乱了，一半压在后脑，一半散在枕上，亦不是白鸿欲念所依。

他们养成了不出声的习惯。

白鸿挑了一指油膏，往袁青身后探去。那处粘腻已清，尚且柔软，油膏一入即融，满手湿滑。白盟主闭了眼，弓起腰，手指带着火在入口处按压。  
袁青几乎为他生了悲意。这白鸿，心甘情愿对臆想的墨烈这般体贴，梦着墨烈处处都好，只愿那少主弃暗投明与他厮守。明知不能，却也不弃。退一万步说，若墨烈与白鸿真得了一夜恩，墨烈断不会受这般照顾。少主性子与那魔头相去甚远，只怕白鸿才是躺着任人摆布的那个。可惜了，墨烈心里装得满满的，根本容不下白鸿。

墨烈想得辗转反侧夜不能寐的是谁，让他欲壑难填心火难消的是谁， 白鸿不知晓，袁青也不说。  
他不愿说，不能说，不敢说那个名字。

白鸿开始吻他。耳后，脖颈，肩头，细细碎碎的，郑重其事的，蜿蜒下去。他呼吸重了，口里热气烘在袁青锁骨上，胸膛上。白鸿闭着眼睛，将少主的模样映在他身上。

墨烈。

白鸿三指探在他体内动作，嘴上也不闲着，直咬在他胸脯上，又咬在他腰侧。湿热的唇舌舔过那些个转瞬即逝的牙印，余留下的唾液很快在他炙热的体温下干涸。白鸿对他的触碰除了孑然妒火什么都没点燃。

墨烈，他最嫉妒的就是墨烈。占了那人千般宠万般疼，娇惯得无法无天，明明大逆不道，却依然敢让那恶苗在心里生根发芽，愈长愈盛，后来竟敢将那背德之藤展露在光天化日之下。他恃宠而骄，自然毫无顾忌。而袁青呢，一根血线堪堪悬着，一头连着轻飘飘晦涩难明的心思，一头接着沉甸甸孽障难息的血债。他两边都舍不下，只得小心翼翼的护着那联结一切的纽带。那血线迟早是要断的。悲怒怨愤的那一半他牵着重头，盼着大仇得报，盼着那线快些断；而自私贪恋的那一半他牵着轻头，那轻飘飘握在手里却有万两重，盼着红绡帐暖，盼着那线续得再久点，更久点。不能如墨烈一般站到明面上，他不甘心。

他妒忌墨烈，又不至于妒忌成杀。这番较量，终归是他胜了。他被身份所困，墨烈亦是。

袁青抬臂遮住嘴闷声笑起来。  
他得到过，很多年。他抱过，很多次。而墨烈，表现得再明显有什么用？不过全被那人当做了孺慕之情罢了。墨烈要不到，永远要不到。那魔头颈上棠梨沁血的滋味，只有袁青尝过。

白鸿吮他那一对红尖儿吮够了，便一路顺着腹沟半舔半吻下去。袁青盯着床顶雕花，眼前迷蒙得紧，耳边听着白鸿将乱未乱的呼吸。身上人的头发扫在他身上臂上，痒得很，也只不过痒得很。  
灯灭了。没有风，油也未烧尽，只是倏的一下那光就死了。外边天色暗了，绢糊的窗再透不进多少光。青绿纱帐里一片昏冥的，白鸿含住他一节指尖，面容藏在影子里，一头红发乍看去宛若青丝。  
既然白鸿有本事把他当墨烈，他袁青自可以...

白鸿将三指抽出来，又支起他的双腿，热烫磨在那柔软处。  
这么一烫，将袁青烫清醒了。

不可以。那魔头终归是不同的，若是袁青用他人冒充他，即是辱了他。  
许多森森夜里袁青都曾戏弄过他，折磨过他，欺在他身上为所欲为。但就算在他不需拘束护法身份，一切行为都被容忍的时候，他也从不曾折辱过那人。无论是作为含恨卧底那个他还是玲珑护法那个他占了上风，他都不曾这样做过。  
白鸿跪起来，将他双腿架在肩上。在那火热进入的瞬间，他想着，罢了，做一场梦吧。  


墨心臻不来寻我，袁青笑起来，那我去寻他就是。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青印象最深的不是和那魔头的第一次，也不是最后一次。

一五零三年一个秋夜，他披星戴月回到黑虎崖随心教总坛，夜风吹得他发髻微乱。他掐着时辰，轻身提劲往那魔头的寝殿急奔。进门时候，那魔头着寝衣束着发，半倚在与床相对的软榻上，手里拿话本，三心二意地看着。听见他进来了，也不动作，任由着他跪下。  
“教主万安。”

墨心臻放下手里书卷，垂了一双点漆眸子看他。袁青低着头，知道对上那视线并无好处。那双眼笼在眉骨阴影下，只见黑白，不见心绪，休想揣摩他那刻是喜是怒。  
“回来早了。”教主勾勾手指，叫他站起来。

袁青心里一惊，指尖暖意尽去。  
早了？怎会如此？他算好了将缴来的火炮图纸复刻一份托线人送回剑盟应用的时间，算好了大部队回黑虎崖要耗的时间。他掐着点回来就是了让他的离队无人察觉，怎么…

“属下急于与教主禀报，擅自离队，请教主责罚。”他又跪下来，一脸温良恭谦让。他盯着教主的靴子，想着见招拆招。  
“罚什么。”墨心臻一脚踩上他膝盖，叫他站起来。“护法聪明伶俐，做事干净。孤王看着，甚好。”墨心臻的吊眉挑眼古井无波，不知道他知道了什么，不知道什么。  
袁青明白早有探子来报过了。他领着人劫了个不服管教小门派的军火镖，不曾想拿到了新型火炮图纸，对随心教，对剑盟，都算是大功一件。

他双手将图纸呈上，墨心臻接过去，走到案几边，改了几笔后收入盒中，刻意遮着没叫袁青看见改动。袁青见他不深问，心里一松。他贴将上去，站到教主身后，手指勾了那人革带轻轻拉扯。  
“属下，斗胆向您讨个赏。”  
墨心臻转过身来，甩开他的手。  
“今夜不成，护法回去休息罢。”  
袁青笑的眉眼弯弯，丝毫不畏。这个魔头，装什么矜持。不过是每月这一天他病犯的重些，有什么大不了。更何况...  
“成的。您香都换了，还说不愿属下留下？”

墨心臻白天熏着瑞和，晚上若是有意会换上清浅的棠梨。袁青闻着空气中甜丝丝清淡淡，早已了然。  
“孤王夜里惯了这香，有何不可。”  
教主坐回榻上，不看他。袁青赶忙跟过来，要不是这魔头身骨奇异，再加上每回情难自禁时刻都有几句真话相告，他才懒得做如此殷勤状。那些话有时候是护法袁青愿意听的，有时候是值得卧底袁青飞鸽传书回剑盟的，但总是不多不少，二三句，点到即止，分寸不失。  
墨心臻无论被他如何摆弄，那双眼里的清明总不会散。

他上前去，手摸上墨心臻肩头。“每回属下来，您才点这香。您惯了香，可不就是惯了我？如此说来，属下为何留不得呢？”  
教主拨开他的手，将话本塞给他叫他放回书架上。

“孤王不留你，是心疼护法跑多了路，见多了人，累着呢。”他转头看袁青，眼角唇角都挑起来，并非笑意，也非怒气。一句话不抑不扬半真半假，袁青有时候总觉得墨心臻知道他那些小动作。他分辨不出那人话里是意有所指的讥诮，还是他袁青多疑多心。  
“都属下应当做的。”他半弓了腰，讨饶似的。  
“再说伺候您，属下激动都来不及，哪里会嫌累呢。”袁青挑了他的发带，一头青丝滑落。  
墨心臻一脚点在他胸口，使了巧劲将他推退几步。“混账东西，”他双目闭了又睁，“滚，滚去沐浴再说。”  
成了。袁青有些恶意的想着，这魔头现在给他脸色看，等会有的是苦头吃。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“墨烈...”  
伏在他身上的白鸿口中喃喃。袁青鼻子里哼一声兀自裹了被子不理他。墨烈是比墨心臻好看，五官阳刚些深刻些，不似他养父那般寡淡阴森，气色也好，年少人英姿勃发，就算他在他父王面前装乖巧的时候一身锐气还是遮掩不住。少主的名字却没映了性子，他是年少，有些风风火火的，但心思缜密沉得住气随着墨心臻分毫不差。少主其他到底如何袁青不知道，他们相看两厌，打照面的时候少。

袁青有些生白鸿的气。墨烈墨烈叫得那么顺口，他可是从没胆敢在那时候喊过教主大名。那魔头要是听了，不知会不会变了脸色，轻则将他踢下床去，重则可能水牢伺候了。他一激灵，想起了不怎么好的时候。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那是他刚做护法一年未满时的冬天。  
袁青被招上堂来，当着众堂主的面跪在阶下。教众窃窃私语着，这刚上任的护法怎么就失了宠。狂刀押着他，怒剑夺了他明面上的扇子和腰间扇套。他心下一凛，暗叫不好。那扇套里的藏着的扇子上提的诗是写黑虎崖换防秩序的。他本想“赠与友人”让其传到剑盟，只这一下出了差错...怕是小命难保。

怒剑恭谨着呈上证物。座上那人一身袖口绣有梨花的紫袍，带着高冠。接了那扇子，墨心臻将其一转，也不怎么看，直接扔进身旁的火盆里。怒剑身子一僵，又无可奈何般的退回狂刀身边。  
“写的什么差劲东西。”教主鼻子里哼一声，一双长眼瞟着他。

各堂堂主皆面有疑惑，不清楚袁青到底犯了什么事，又交头接耳，各自揣测。  
袁青低下头，一时想不到辩解什么。如此明显，他怎能逃掉？忍不住发抖，他绞紧了双手，等着。  
“护法怕什么，嗯？”身居高位者用手支了颌，眼帘半阖。“这事情，孤王觉着，不打紧。”

那扇子在火盆里烧干净了。

“教主，属下只是怕自己忘了时辰误了事，才做此笔记带在身上...”那时他还稚嫩，听不懂风声，看不懂颜色，找不到好托词。他鼓起勇气抬头，看那王座上的人。

墨心臻不怒反笑，唇角一勾，眉角一压，殿里霎时没了声音。袁青心底一下凉透了，每次这魔头要动刑，要杀人，都是这副模样。  
“来人啊。”  
狂刀怒剑躬身待命。  
“打去叛徒发冠，除去革带，剥去锦袍。把他拖出去，吊起来。”

寒冬腊月，黑虎崖上凛风烈烈，他裹着一床棉絮被绑在校场边刑柱上，差点冻坏了根骨，冻坏了关节。还是第四天时，不知为什么教主决定饶他一命，派了涂青羊大夫来将他医好。教主不曾剥了他职位，往后也不再提这件事。他因祸得福，这般波折下来到是通了筋脉，习武明显轻松得多。他早一些青光剑法修成，就早一些能回归剑盟灭了这随心教，以报家仇。

这涂青羊几个月后就死了，墨心臻伤心了有数月余。袁青心里诧异，难不成这黑心魔头还有人性在。他的疑问在第二年初夏时节在那魔头床上套出来话时得以解答。青羊本事大，什么药都制得出来。教主身骨奇怪，非得靠了他的方子才能压下一异状。药伤身得很，他却不知道跟自己较什么劲，偏偏不停服用着。袁青没问是什么毛病，他早就自己摸索出来了。

墨心臻中毒得血瘾症的时候，青羊已经死了两年，再没人能救他。袁青半是欣喜半是愁，他乐得看着魔头遭报应，又不愿为取生血伤及无辜。青羊的神秘方子没有记录下来，墨心臻也就断了药。他的毛病在常年调养下虽然治好些许，却不完全。袁青抱着他的时候，倒觉得着这小毛病，得趣的很。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青抱着一只鸳鸯绣枕进来，剪了烛火，拉下帐子，将那魔头挤到床里侧去。

“教主，”袁青将被子给他裹上。“属下曾见书里说...” 他埋首在那魔头耳边絮絮低语，说罢又用小腿去蹭那人脚踝，却被一个膝击挡了回去。墨心臻掀了被子坐起来，劈手夺过袁青带着的鸳鸯枕，重重扔到床脚。  
“你胆子不小。”他回眸瞪袁青，却被拽着手臂躺倒下来。

“教主脾气也不小啊。”袁青从背后环住他的腰，又小心把被子裹好。墨心臻一身寒凉骨，平日里温度就如同霜降时节穿着单衣在外站了一二时辰一般，若不仔细捂暖了，抱着难受。

“属下看那枕头绣工精巧漂亮，怎么使不得了？”他舔吻着那人后颈，胸口蹭着那尚未褪去寝衣的脊背。那魔头向来裹得严实，以便遮掩背上累累伤痕。那是上次七剑合璧时落下的，墨心臻顾此失彼，只抵御了面前白游，未提防背后攻来的。七剑剑气入体，与他魔功相冲，若不是青羊留的药方，哪里还有命在。袁青直叹可惜，要是这恶鬼早些死了便好，不叫他蹉跎这些年。

“护法不是戏弄孤王么？”墨心臻突然手肘发力撞在袁青肋侧，疼得他松了手往后缩，差点掉下床。墨心臻还不满意，翻身坐到他腰上，锋利指甲点着他心口。“说话！”

袁青眯起眼睛摆摆手，嘴上讨饶：“教主饶命，教主莫气了。属下伴您多年，用用这个...又有何不可呢。”  
“此言差矣，”墨心臻似是笑起来，将垂在眼前的一缕发丝拨回耳后，松松垂在肩上。“护法又不是女儿家...”  
袁青握住教主肩头，将那人带得趴伏在他身上，身下微微一动。“属下是不是真丈夫，您不是最清楚么？”

墨心臻不接他话，只是暗叹一声。“你入教，有七年了罢。”  
袁青一愣。这魔头发的什么疯，问这个干什么？莫不是他想起当年在天悬白练... 

不会的，墨心臻杀人无数，哪里记得那么多。他不知道教主作何用意，只等如实回答。  


“是。属下入教七年，任护法五年，而这样...”他吻上墨心臻尖削的下颌，“有三年了。”  
他从颌角吻到唇角，再到眼角额角，墨心臻闭着眼睛，任由他去。  
“是啊，你和虎儿同岁。你上山来的时候，有十五了罢？”  
“有的。”谈及旧事，他手上捏着怀里人腰上软肉，心里不禁暗笑。他入这随心教真是老天垂怜赏他条报仇捷径。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

话说他怎么进来的也是巧。青光门被屠一日他正贪玩，扮成小厮模样溜出家门往长街上寻吃食去，回来才发现天变了颜色，双亲门人皆被屠戮。烈火焚天，整座山城烧了个干干净净。他在临郊的荒井旁见到父亲骨首，还来不及哭，便被一醉醺醺拎着刀的掌旗使发现。那人喝高了，看他一身布衣以为是漏网的仆役，提刀想砍，再一看他姿容秀美又以为是个扮男装的丫鬟，起了别样心思，就扭着他胳膊带回了黑虎崖。袁青在那人扑上来时候点了他睡穴，跑出去。

他被蒙着眼绑来的，不识得回家的路。他只是一路上山，一路向北走，他边走边哭，走了一夜。天光乍现的时候他累得上气不接下气，刚蹲在一组石阶前，就听得有人走下来。他扭头看只见来人一身紫袍玉带，却生一副歹人面相，吊眉挑眼窄鼻薄唇面色惨白，身边跟了个飒爽的少年，戴了红绒冠着蓝锦袍，丰神俊朗。这二人是谁，一看便知。

“父王，那是何人？”那少年眼神一动，似不怀好意的瞥向袁青。那魔头将少年向前一推，示意他自己去问。袁青见他走过来，急忙站起。他现下是个“已死之人”，袁长桓这名姓不能再用。  
那小公子站定，眉眼间骄横难收。“这位兄弟可有姓名？”

袁青心思如电，拟好假名。“在下袁青。”他自有冤情，便以此为名，叫自己不能忘了天悬白练那人间地狱般惨状。  
少主摇摇头，回身去，见教主走下来，便站住不动。  
袁青低下头，看着那绣有梨枝的暗紫袖口垂在眼前。  
“多大了？可会武？”那男子开口，声音絮软沉闷，明显中气不足。  
“十五，不会。”袁青抬头回答。笑话，他一身正宗青光剑法，怎能在这阴邪之地展露出来。  
教主打量着他，眸子里没有半点光。袁青心里不慌。他长得不似父母，反倒像祖母，不怕这魔头认出来。他思量着，却没发现自己谎话已然被拆穿。习武之人身架筋骨与常人不同，这随心教教主怎可能看不出来。

“是吗。”教主并未拆穿他，只是扔给他一块木牌。“去校场，寻个教头，把牌子与他看过。”  


少主瞪他一眼，他赶忙佯装惶恐垂下头去。心满意足的，当年城府尚浅的少主收起一身锐气，乖巧地蹭到教主身边抱怨：“父王怎么对他那般好。”  
随心教教主摸摸少年鬓发，笑意染了双眼。“虎儿莫闹。来，让为父试试你煞掌练得如何了。”  


袁青静默地等二人走远了，才去看手心木牌。只见牌上书“亲卫”二字。

他仰起头，笑得落下泪来。好啊，他还愁怎么靠近那魔头，结果得来全不费工夫啊。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“那时候...怎就捡了你这样一个祸害呢。”  
祸害，他袁青在这随心教可不就是深埋的一大祸患么。他做梦都想着怎么一刀一刀剐了这魔头，怎么一点一点毁了他建下的大业。

“教主错怪属下了。属下孤苦一人，辛有教主照顾提携，赴汤蹈火难报大恩。”  
也不知他无父无母是谁害的，不知他为虎作伥是谁逼的，就算将这魔头碎尸万段也难报大仇。

“不知你父母做了什么错事，叫人给杀了。”墨心臻翻身下去，贴着床内沿躺好，离袁青远远的。  
袁青怒上心头，又知道这话说多错多，强忍着没有发作，只是咬牙切齿道：“我父母为人仁慈正直，本该颐养天年享尽天伦之乐，可是遇了个滥杀无辜的贼人，才白白丢了性命。”

墨心臻也恼了，冷哼一声。“滥杀无辜，真是蠢话。想要杀，还得看有没有无辜之人杀得。没人一辈子不结仇不造孽，一件见不得光的事都没做过。那些状似清白的，谁知道下头藏的是吃喝嫖赌抽还是坑蒙拐骗偷，一个个脏得很。孤王杀人无数，护法你又干净到那里去。”

袁青叹口气，脱去寝衣，往床里挪了挪，离那魔头近些。他说的不错，谁的心不脏呢？他身负满门命债，为了报仇什么事都做了。出卖自己，为敌人效劳，随心教多少腌臜事都有他的分。黑暗早已缠上了他，再洗不脱了。他和这魔教，和这魔头之间，剪不断，理不順，只能互相折磨，同归地狱。

罢了，今夜就让那墨心臻尝尝生不如死的滋味。

袁青猛然咬上身边人的唇，舌尖急切的探进去堵住那人呼吸，牙齿厮磨直到那双唇破皮红肿了才解恨。他把墨心臻翻过来身来俯卧着，撕了他寝衣，一手捻住脊背皮肉，一手死死摁着一边琵琶骨。那惨白的皮肤被伤疤割裂，像是被抽打过的新雪，难看的很。

墨心臻痛哼一声，把袁青掀下去。“你可带了...”  
袁青捂住他的嘴，又将人翻过去，空闲的手扯着头发，一双腿半缠半压着身下人。“您天赋异禀，要脂膏做什么，嗯？”  
墨心臻骂不出声，身子又被制住动弹不得，气得浑身发抖。袁青在他后颈处留下个紫红印子，又放开他头发，探到胸前玩弄那两点红尖去了。墨心臻不老实，挣扎不断。袁青不耐，干脆撤下发带，绑了他手去。又发了狠，放开捂着那魔头嘴的手，对他小腹胸膛锁骨咽喉又摸又掐，任由得身下人叫骂也不停手。

他将热烫的前段挤进教主臀缝间摩擦。  
“您的身子这般得趣，”袁青压着嗓子，下身意有所指的戳弄，“何苦吃青羊的药伤身体，嗯？”  
“你个混账东西！”墨心臻转头瞪着他，龇着一口森森白牙，不知是羞耻是恼怒。他呼吸重了，吼起人来比平日显得还要气虚。

袁青不理他，兀自咬上那人耳垂，又沿着耳郭轮廓舔舐，鼻尖闻着他发间甜香。他不管那魔头是何感觉，只要他自己舒服了就行。更何况...  
“我是为您好呀。您自己也清楚，若不沾些雨露，您不能...”袁青不顾身下人挣扎，伸手握住他尚且疲软的前段。“您说是不是？”  
“还有您这处地方。”袁青空闲的手蘸了满指自己铃口处溢出的液体，毫不怜惜的捅了两指进入那魔头体内。他不管身下人痛的身子一僵，反正坏不了，怕什么。“沾了这些，不过一会儿您自己就会湿漉漉的呢，哪里需要属下带油膏？”

趁着袁青对他的钳制渐松，墨心臻猛然翻身将袁青掀倒在床，手上运功碎了那条发带。他跪坐起来。一边膝盖狠狠压在袁青腹窝里。“你找死！”

“教主不会杀我的。”袁青被压的难受，却睁着一双琉璃美目貌似含情脉脉看着墨心臻。

你不会杀我的，就像我不会在此间杀你一样。

“那就闭嘴。我家护法心思玲珑，不该这般多嘴多舌。”墨心臻见他真喘不过气来，就松了劲，膝盖轻轻碾着他肚脐。  
袁青扯住那魔头脚踝将他从床头摔到床尾，听得那人痛叫，不理，只是又拿了羽毛在他全身撩拨。墨心臻皱着眉，袁青俯下身吻上他眉心，吻上他眼睫。

“要玲珑心思做什么，明白教主您的心思不就好了？”他挺起腰，在已经热情分泌花露的穴口转圈，迟迟不入，只是探了手在外沿惹得满指湿滑。

袁青起了坏心思，抱起那魔头叫他打横仰躺着，又托支着他的脖颈，叫那三千青丝直垂到地上，苍雪般的胸膛露在帐子外微凉的空气里。他们的腿缠在一起，互相较劲，墨心臻抱住他肩头，抠他背上的皮肉。袁青抿唇一笑，将手上的粘液涂到那人挺立的两点红尖上，任由了那魔头身子微微颤抖，薄红染了霜雪。

“您看呢，”袁青含住身下人一缕长发挑在舌尖，又用尚带粘滑的手去摸墨心臻纤长细瘦的脖颈，在突出的喉结边抹出湿漉漉的水迹。“您本不该承风露的地方竟天生能如女子那般，属下受用得很，何苦吃药叫自己干涸了去？”  
墨心臻面色一僵，背过脸去，搭在袁青背上的手狠狠点在他脊骨上。“孤王是男人。”  
“是是是，"袁青笑得眉眼弯弯，“教主与属下，丈夫惜丈夫嘛。”

他将那魔头搂进怀里，啃上锁骨，留下咬痕，手在他背上轻轻拍着，身下却恶意满满的，只是蹭着股间粘滑湿热，偏生不肯去抚慰那渴求的小嘴。  
“护法这是…长本事了。”墨心臻推开他，找个舒服的姿势躺下来，青丝散乱，和袁青的融在一处，纠纠缠缠落在白瓷枕上。

护法舔舔嘴唇，抱住那人的腰身，脚踝与脚踝勾在一起。不说话，热烫的那处依旧磨磨蹭蹭的不肯动作。墨心臻瞪他一眼，抬手扇在他胸前，力道不小，立时红了一片。  
袁青不怒反喜。这是那魔头能给出最直接的邀请了。心知玩过了就不好玩了，袁青乖乖的如了那人的愿，腰一挺，填满那吞吐之处。墨心臻的吐纳登时乱了。

“教主大人可欢喜？”他缓缓进出，刻意不往那妙处寻去，口唇埋在那人颈窝里半吻半舔，又弄出几个红印来。墨心臻一时懵怔，不曾回神，只是倔强着整理气息，不叫身上人听了笑话。袁青看那人神色，猜到他心中所惧，在又几下慢吞吞的碾磨之后突然点上那妙处。墨心臻不防，身子猛然一颤，嘴里软声溢出来，带着转的，听得袁青身子硬了，心却软了。

“袁青啊…” 教主叹息着，话语闷在轻喘之下，合着空气中忽浓忽淡棠梨沁血的甜滋味儿，如那将断不断的血线，轻柔柔似有似无的，缠到袁青心尖上，越勒越紧。

覆水难收。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青叹口气，看着白鸿闭着眼睛在他身上耕耘。他身体僵硬的，懒得动，也不觉得舒服不舒服。呼吸平稳，他血液里，胸腔里，一丝热意也没范起。  
他悄悄碰了下大腿，发现他寒凉的颇似当年某人。  
那魔头…功夫到了也是会暖的。可他如今，无论白鸿如何晓勇，他都半点知觉也无，照旧冰冷如霜。  
不一样了，他想着。不一样了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

渐入佳境。

袁青俯在他身上，双手揉着他胸前一对红尖儿。身下人一副寒凉骨，这时候微暖起来，那凝脂腻滑，摸着舒服。惨白的肌肤随着情潮气色回暖，红潮像是胭脂抹了，浮在表面上的，不甚自然。  
那穴里面咬着袁青，紧暖湿滑蚀骨销魂。他感受着那肉壁，一波一波缠上来，不知是迎是拒。袁青热烫，惹得身下人又难受又痛快，扭着腰，半是要逃，半是贴上来。袁青心里得意，放缓了冲刺，磨得身下人战栗连连，吟叫不断。

袁青撑起身子，去看那魔头神情。那人眉头微蹙，那双不见心绪的清明双目第一次失了神采，视线散了，水光涟涟。他鼻腔里哼着，又软又糯的，失了往日威严。

教主抬起手，突然发力把袁青推得坐起来。袁青坐在他腰跨上，恶意地掐他肩头，身下停了动作，只是左右厮磨。  
那魔头哽了一声，变了音调。他倔强着理顺气，立起嗓子，郑重其事得好似在厅堂上发号施令一样。

“孤王不是什么好人。”他断续说着，“以后疼了，死了，不叫你舍不得…”

他躺着，发着抖，头往后仰，雪白的脖颈像是要折断。红霞染了眼角，寡淡的五官有了粉色活起来，一双眼睁着，眼睫一颤一颤，不要钱的泪滑下面颊。  
袁青用力一顶，却没听见预料中的尖叫。  
教主只是喘得厉害。

“你等等，再等三年…”

袁青并没有等。他抱起身下人，一下一下用力撞击到底，每次出入都带出一股粘滑。那软肉包裹着他，还是微凉，切切的贴着他，迎合着他。他耳边是絮絮的，乱了的，脱了力的一呼一吸，和沙哑的哽咽。随着他动作，忽高忽低，偶尔拔出尖声，偶尔叹着气音。他掐着教主的腰，留下青紫痕迹。那人也不挣扎，早已是被他顶弄得四肢绵软，淹没在情潮。

袁青背后被他挠着，那双手一收一松，力气像是失了控，收不住，又像是勉力收着，讨着巧，抓得他疼，却也没真伤了。袁青托起教主的头，让他直面自己。魔头那双吊眉挑眼怔怔的，沾了露，笼了雾，眼帘一合，又有泪掉下来。喉结一动，被咬肿的双唇沁着血，却慢慢动着，勉强挤出话语。

“…我还你一身干净…”

墨心臻口唇开开合合，抽噎着，长气进去，又一点点，一点点，破碎地呼出来。

“还你…自由…”

自由？他要什么自由？他要快活，他要报仇，他要在这人身上把债讨回来。他全家的命，满门弟子的命，都是这魔头夺去的。他恨，他满心的恨烧的他疼，他只愿那墨心臻比他更疼，和他溺毙在欲念之海，一起坠落地狱。

像是要如他愿似的，墨心臻身子一僵，陡然咳嗽起来，手捂着，指缝里鲜血淋漓往下滴。袁青拿了帕子，递过去。

“疼吗？”袁青貌似温软地问着。

疼，当然疼。袁青乐意看他这模样。这随心教教主，翻手为云覆手为雨，滔天权势光鲜快意，无人敢不如他意…也无事难得到他。可惜啊，这破烂身子他却只能受着，无能为力改变分毫。  
袁青俯下身去，制住那魔头一双腕子，双腿压着他的腰，缠着他的腿。身下人脉搏不稳，忽快忽慢，真气逆行，挤得奇经八脉酸胀难忍，针扎般疼。

得见教主如此，不枉他故意不叫人送药，故意算着日子算着时辰来行这事。

墨心臻偏过头去，唇角血珠子滴在白瓷枕，溅开来，又沾到锦被上。一头墨发汗湿了，一丝一缕粘在面上肩上，随着他咳嗽喘息一沉一浮。

“血…”教主哑着嗓子，身子挣扎着。“给我…快…”他血瘾犯了，眼底红着，腰身一抽一抽，难过的要死，渴望的要死， 连自称都忘了。袁青笑得眉眼弯弯，压在他身上，挑起他颈上贴着的发，舔去他颊上未干的泪。

“若我…不愿从命呢？”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青以为他杀了仇人的时候会毫不犹豫。他会盯着那个奄奄一息的人，对他说出一切的恨。他会把十年来虚假的温情撕成碎片，他会看着那人难以置信的眼睛，捅下最后一刀。他要看着那人的眼睛暗下去，感觉着那人的身子冷下去，看着他死，看着他永困地狱不得超生。

他错了。他根本没这个机会做任何一件事。他等啊等啊，等过了十年，终于等到六年前的那一天，他毫无快意，反而心口发寒。

灭魔之役。

袁青今日想来，那灭魔之役不过是个空架势。墨心臻将那些本就有反心的和那些十恶不赦的推出来，将那些相对干净的教众妥帖安排在商行内。他们灭魔根本没灭了随心教，不过是帮他们换换血，再把墨烈推上教主之位，根本不曾伤了元气。

但是花架子确实好看。那一战让随心教死了教主，让袁青报了家仇，断了情思。

他记得，墨心臻死前，与七座交手前，曾对他笑言：“护法聪明伶俐，做事干净。孤王想叫你亲手送下去。”那一双吊眉挑眼云淡风轻，唇角的笑惊得他心惊胆颤。那般凉薄，无谓得仿佛要死的不是他。

等七色剑光破了那煞掌扬起的阴风，袁青意识到，来不及了。他来不及说爱恨，来不及亲手将那魔头推入地狱业火。一些都太快，合并的剑气破空。墨心臻像是未有抵抗，周身的防护一触即碎。若是他真全力运起神功相抗，七座虽能将他诛杀也得非死皆伤。可是他没有，跟本没有掌力反推，只见那剑光如电灼灼向前。袁青眼睁睁看着墨心臻化作飞灰，消散在天地间再难寻觅。

果真是放他自由了。  
那随心教教主魂飞魄散，身子灰飞烟灭，半点念想也没给袁青留下。这些年来不曾入梦，更别说化为厉鬼来纠缠。

他去绝情谷里墨心臻身陨之处找过。他知道找不到的，回不来的，但就是不甘心。

他不甘心墨心臻就这么放下了。这些年为了报仇，他使尽了下做手段，手上沾的孽债不比那魔头少。他本着脏了自己也决不让那魔头好过的心思熬过了十年。他们俩谁也不值得平安喜乐。明明...明明他们应该拖着彼此往修罗业火里去的。

墨心臻死了，他还活着。

墨心臻答应还他自由，怎么还几时还都算好了。六年，等墨心臻死了六年袁青才明白，那人百转千回的心思，他半分都没猜透。他卧底十年，给剑盟通风报信五年，自作聪明，以为他的欺上瞒下做的滴水不漏。他还笑墨心臻蠢，将命门交在他手上也不自知。  
哪里知道，墨心臻不过是瞧着他伶俐，又有心偿还，才假装糊涂罢了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青叹气，穿起衣裳。  
他没能按墨心臻要求的一样亲手杀死他。但袁青不后悔。不后悔。  
他多想说一句恕难从命。  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

墨心臻面颊上病态绯红重了，咬着牙瞪袁青。  
“你个混账…”他挣脱禁锢，一巴掌扇过来，却绵软无力地被袁青捉在手里。

袁青吻他的手腕，又抓住他另一只手放在自己后颈，后腰，再到胸口。  
“教主想喝哪儿的血？”

被他抓着的手一翻，锋利的指甲就要划破他的手心。袁青躲得快，又迅速摁住身下人的胳膊，将他严严实实压在软被上。

“你…”  
墨心臻咳得快闭了气，面上又羞又恼，是厌及了有人见他不堪模样。血从他唇齿间溢出来，堵得他骂不出声。袁青吻上去，尝了满嘴腥甜。他蹭着教主的鬓发，含住那泛青的薄薄耳垂。

“教主想喝我的血，那是不是要有所表示呀？”他轻声吹着气，感觉着身下人气恼的挣扎。  
“那么，您自己动让属下舒服舒服可好？”

墨心臻被血瘾疼的神智不清，猛地咬上袁青肩肉。皮破了，温血入喉，缓了他一时难受，也换回半分清醒。

“你说什么？”他又咳出一口乌血，急着呼吸，又急着嗔骂。

“我说啊，”袁青松开禁锢，手探下去，食指在他腹窝里画圈，惹得身下人一阵不情不愿的轻哼。

“请教主大人，讨属下一个好。”

“你真大…”胆字还未出口，袁青就示威似的从轻缓磨蹭变成大开大合重重一顶，又如个浪荡子，曲解那人的话。  
“属下自然是大的，不然您怎的如此受用？”他轻轻一动，用嘴封上那人的唇。  
袁青是有耐心的，嘴上逗着那魔头，让他一边快慰着，一边被咳嗽呛得呜呜咽咽。身下却不动了，在那里撑着，又烫又胀，惹得人痒痒，里头空虚的慌。

方才舔的肩头血珠失了效力，那魔头内里对活人鲜血的渴望和对别什么的渴求一分一秒越烧越旺。他又急又怒，羞愤难当，却不肯自拂颜面，只是忍着，闭了眼咬了唇，不肯轻易如袁青的愿。

袁青看他脸色青青白白，心里失望。是啊，此人一身傲骨，肯雌伏于他已是不易。情动之时迎合是一回事，可要他不顾脸面自行去…

思绪被身下细小的动作打断。温软的触感盘旋而上，又腻又滑，含着他，羞恼的，不情不愿的，慢慢动着，一点一点的将他那物吞入，再送出。袁青只觉得一阵快意顺着背脊爬上来，直叫他心满意足，喜上眉梢。松开那人的唇，只听他喘息急促。

墨心臻睁开眼，一脸英勇就义的模样瞪着他。袁青不怕，那神情配着身下慢吞吞的别扭动作，看得他心里暖呼。

这魔头映在眼里，也没那么可恶了。

墨心臻血瘾入骨，长时间不得疏解，苦楚非同小可。袁青见他呼吸渐弱，动作也几近停下，怕他昏迷过去，赶紧划破胸口，喂到那人口中。

教主贪婪地吮吸，也不顾护法方才如何欺负他，只是紧抱住他不放。袁青笑出声，双手穿在他发里，身下毫不怜惜的鞭挞在某一点上，汁水四溅。怀中人突然松了口，喘息呻吟骤然拔高，身子一颤，花穴绞紧。教主埋首在他颈窝里，热液溅在他小腹上。袁青抱着脱了力的人躺下来，支起他的双腿在肩头。墨心臻迷离着双眼，扬手蘸了他胸口淌着的热血，又将那手指含在嘴里，一脸餍足。

他的瘾解了，身上又痛快，鼻子里软绵绵的哼着，勾着袁青的魂儿。这魔头，就是条毒蛇，往他怀里钻，也往他心里钻，全身上下没一点好，那毒却沁在他魂里，骨髓里，直叫他爱也不是，恨也不是。袁青几乎将身下人对折起来，在那湿热内里狠狠冲撞，俯下身含住软舌，将精华留在那人体内深处。

管他是教主还是墨心臻，管他是仇人还是爱人，袁青此刻并不在乎，只是将他揽在怀里，将锦被盖上。他不敢奢望温存，只是等着那人清醒过来，等着他眉宇间恢复那晦暗难明的神色，等着他一身温暖蜕去，露出原本的凉骨。

“袁青，孤王看你聪明伶俐，心里欢喜。”他听见墨心臻在他耳边低声说。语气平淡，不是是赏是嘲。

等到明天，他还是堂上呼风唤雨的威严教主，他还是跪在堂下悉听君命的伶俐护法。  
他们中间隔着血海深仇，长久不得。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

白鸿与他都已收拾妥帖准备赴宴。袁青衣衫穿好，坐在桌前梳理头发。白鸿站在他身后，百无聊赖。他束好发，白盟主顺手递给他在剑盟惯常戴的冠，他接过，却没戴上。

袁青站起来，从床下暗格里取出一顶金丝冠，小心翼翼的，在头上簪牢。  
此冠，是他受护法职时教主所赐，随心教卧底十年间但凡大事他都不忘佩戴。

他很多事都不曾忘了。他忘不了那满枕青丝，忘不了那棠梨沁血，忘不了那伤痕遍布的支棱脊梁。人非草木，十年来说过的谎，谎言下掩藏的难言心思，几分真几分假，饶是袁青百龙之智，也再难分清。

今日霜降。此冠，就让他在情根断去六年后，再戴一次罢。


	2. 第二回*如意门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及过去式的原男x教主。

一五零零年 初夏

 

天将晚，阴雨绵绵洗去初夏尚且虚弱的暑气。他在后山梨苑看过墨梨和涂客卿的安歇之处后，回到宅中。他临窗坐着，看窗外的芍药败了，原本的紫瓣蔫扁泛白，雨点打下，一朵花就失了形态，散落一地。去年这时候他正伤心着，并未在意这般光景。现在清闲下来，看泥水被雨珠溅起，落在花叶上，顺着叶脉晕开。芍药本不是什么高洁种，生来妖而无格，落些脏污，倒也恰当。

涂客卿的死是意料之中的事。老教主为他取名墨心臻，本意在劝诫，他有情劫，一生情爱切莫心真，不然余生不得安宁。 若他将真心交予他人，那么两人皆大祸临头，非死即残，不得长久。他对此本是不信的，也不准备守什么规矩。他只当人间一遭，自在潇洒便好，当爱便爱，当恨就恨。若是一切皆是虚情假意，那岂不是白活一世？初遇客卿时他正好是自大的年纪，神功初成，轻狂傲慢，觉得名姓里暗藏的命数并无所谓，以为要是逼到绝境，自当逆天改命就是。  
可他估错了自己的本事。

距客卿死的时候已过一年余三个月了。当时那祸事在他脑内依旧清晰。是桩血凶事，他连个全尸都没留得。撒第一抔土的时候，他突然信了墨心泽那老鬼的话。客卿是他连累致死，他自己的劫难也不远了。

没人制药的日子不好过。他身子调养的时间如他与客卿相识的时日一样，说长不长说短不短，但就是不够。他胎里带来的恼人的毛病没好全，又在三月前新添了个更叫人受苦的。天杀的白游老儿，杀了墨心泽不算，主意打到他身上。趁他旧伤复发，将塞外分舵进献的良药换成眼观之极其相似，性质却截然相异的天蚕蜕。教中大夫眼拙，他那时又昏睡不醒，就这般着了道，容易得简直叫人耻笑。天蚕蜕溶于血脉即生血魔疯癫之毒，药性又与他墨心臻内功相冲，血瘾入骨却叫人无能为力。他若不想发起狂来六亲不认，见来者便杀之，抑或忍受每日子时真气逆行推挤奇经八脉的钻心剜骨，那必须伤人性命，日日用温血压制。

水钟响，时辰到。袁青叩过门后进来，手里碗端得平稳。  
“教主，药来了。”  
他年轻的护法低眉顺目，并不直视他，模样瞧着乖巧。若不知底细，倒能骗过不少人。  
袁青见他不答话，悄悄挪步近前，一碗血放到他手边案上，又从袖子里抽出个油纸包，拆开来，妥帖放在碗边。“属下去崖下时买的，不知是否和您心意？”  
“嗯。”他应一声。这小叛徒，明明恨毒了他，却还昧着良心来讨他的好。人倒是聪明，知他喜恶，学着买了糖来。  
血尚且是温的。袁青在这事上向来仔细，血凉了便失了效力，又要去血公子那里取。小叛徒心软，见不得那些个心甘情愿拿血换银子的小奴多伤着，自然就不会让血凉了浪费。墨心臻咽下喉中温热，袁青用帕子沾了清水替他抹净唇角，又递了糖过来。  


雨下得大了，水溅在窗棂上，沁湿了他背上一块衣物。他合上窗叶，给袁青指了座。  
“昨日那血公子还活着么？” 他回身坐下。  
袁青坐的笔直，惶惶然的神情装得几乎完美。唯一的破绽在他过于年轻的眼睛里，毕竟只见过十九年光阴，锋芒还不能完全收住。袁青衣袍齐整，冠也束得端正。武艺平平，轻功倒习得不错，飞檐走壁能不再弄得一身狼藉了。

“回教主，他还活着，只是虚弱了些，除了欲多索些银钱外，并不麻烦。”小叛徒抬起脸来看他，眼里映着案上烛火，又像是心火的外显。护法年轻，看似妥帖稳重，实则急得很。两周前才去给剑盟报过信，今日就又忍不住再去，一心以为自己在尽忠效力，却不知道剑盟烂的多彻底。除了那莫名其妙高洁得不可思议的七剑尚且撑着个骨架，其余的人...  
墨心臻抿起唇笑。

他放任着袁青耍小聪明。毕竟那叛徒传出去的东西到不到得了白游手上，只消他一句话的功夫。  
“你多赏些就是了。”  
袁青点点头，起身收拾起包糖的油纸纳入袖中。  
“教主可还有吩咐？”他似有些不自在，重心在两脚移着。  
墨心臻靠在桌上，腕子支着头。贪财无妨，人性本来如此，只是过火了就不知有没有命消受。他自认为不曾亏待了那十些许血公子，银钱向来给的充足。他月中那日身体不适，需要的血多些，酬劳自然也多些。可是昨日用的那位特别的很，贪得无厌，次次轮到他都明里暗里要这要那，不知节制。可惜了，贪的银两，他怕是没命花。

“下个月到了日子还用他。”  
袁青神色果然微沉，却低了眉答应。  
窗外雨还在下，滴滴答答声音反复，扰得他有些困倦。  
“孤王乏了。去将香点起，然后退下吧。”  
袁青面上虽诺诺应下，眼睛却被羽睫遮着，暗暗在室内扫了一圈，显然算计着什么。

那叛徒点了棠梨合香，甜暖飘忽又纠纠缠缠的味道萦了满室。

墨心臻怒上心头。袁家的小兔崽子，胆敢乱碰客卿与他的帐中暖情之物。客卿已逝，这等轻薄东西再拿出来岂不是辱了亡人？小叛徒，仗着自己放任他，还想反了天了！

“混帐东西。”  
他回手一只银镖掷去，打落袁青的纱冠。  


…袁青低着头，似有些惊着了，向后缩了一下。他一头胡桃木色的发散乱着，去了平日里假老成的一丝不苟，看过去着实一副…少年模样。  
罢了…念着他与虎儿同岁，且不重罚。“…赏你三杖，往刑堂去领罢。”  
袁青跪下来。  
“教主息怒，属下知错…求您且听属下一言。”  
袁青脊背低伏，额头贴地，声音却不如身体一副乖顺模样，冷静的很。  
墨心臻哼了一声，叫他起来。

算了，客卿心性豁达不拘小节，对他而言，香不过是香罢了，应也不觉有轻慢意思。再者，客卿从医家，自是比他心善得多。若是如今还在，怕是要劝他了。  
那神医总是在理的。如他所说，少年人到底有些心性好。他是绝不愿见自家虎儿这副模样。  
“你说。”

袁青站起来，直了直身子，一双眼睛眯起来将笑未笑。好小子，小九九打得是颇为灵光。  
“属下思慕教主。”

墨心臻一下没忍住笑出声来。  
“是吗。几时开始的？孤王怎么从不知晓啊？”

这袁长桓真是个好儿子，为了给他那双死鬼父母报仇还真无所不用其极，在随心教做护法，叫他杀人劫镖眼睛都不眨一下，忠心耿耿装的顺手。现在倒好，到了年龄，身子长成了，竟连自己都卖得。  
可怜啊，可怜。从小被瞒的死死的，从不知到他那父亲是怎样的货色。剑盟七座之六青光门主，名号一派磊落响亮，实际不过是个荤素不忌奸杀成性的无耻贱人。真不知道剑盟另六个真君子如何能容忍与他。墨心臻屠了整个天悬白练上下全部门人，是叫他们用自己的血将那孽窝洗刷干净。  
笑话，他既为了老教主身后安宁杀得了玉蝉主，那就更能为了墨梨杀光袁家。

他的小妹，才成了婚，一整个戏班子却都折在袁家手上。他怎能不怒？怎能不报复？青光门该灭，袁煜该死。

可他自觉是公平的。人总有权利去复仇，他自己报了家仇，和袁家的怨也就解了。而青光门，无论如何下作，到底是去百来条命，够换他给袁家留个后人。

所以他不杀袁青。

袁青抬起眼睛直视他，面上真挚，眸光却闪烁不定。  
“从属下十七岁开始。”

墨心臻垂了眼不去看他。黑虎崖果然养人，四年来，这小子的心也是被慢慢染的一片乌沉。谎话张嘴就来，走到哪装到哪，见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，一丝丝少年气都不愿露出来，却又藏不好。谎话说得多说得顺，却又容易拆穿…半吊子，不到火候。

他往椅子里坐了些，软垫有人为他多添了几个，倒是贴心。他笑笑，打量着眼前的年轻护法。  
“你撒谎。”

说是思慕墨心臻是不信的，若说是欲念他到能理解。袁青不论做亲卫还是护法，说到底都是守着他的，夜里换防，也派在他门口站过。往年他与客卿一道快活，从不避着人，几年来袁青想来听去不少。青春年少的毛孩子，肯定没听几句就面红耳赤，遐想点什么也属正常。  
嗯，这样一看，倒是他做的不妥当了。

“护法小小年纪，岂知人事。”  
他既然养着这袁长桓，也就不愿如何害他。年少风华，为了袁煜那厮说卖就卖，实在不值得。

袁青拂开额前发丝，行一揖礼。  
“属下一十有九，几近弱冠，如何能说是小小年纪？属下思慕之情真真切切，只希望能伴教主左右…”

…既然这小叛徒铁了一颗心要近他身，那不妨如了他的愿。只是墨心臻不明白，这孩子既不是以色事主的性子，又实在玲珑，决计有百来种其他博取信任累计权力的手段，何必吧自己献出来？这并不能改变什么，一点宠信不会多，情报也不能多得，墨心臻更不会就因为这一层关系在小崽子最终动手报仇的时候引颈就戮。袁青自是心思机敏的，不可能不明白他这般做，百害却无一利。  
相反，对墨心臻，应下袁青倒是有利至极。这些时日来，离客卿去的时日愈远，他夜里老毛病发作愈频繁。他这副皮囊，没有半点好，非要个体几人在身边…袁青若是填了这职，倒也合宜。

如今客卿已死，调养的药断了，那与其苦熬，不如图个慰籍熨贴。袁青少年血性，与他身子有好处。再者，那个小叛徒，对他除了恨并无其他，倒也纯粹，而自己对他亦然无甚情谊。吃一堑长一智，无情最安全。纳袁青入帐既能叫他快慰舒服，又不至于犯了命里禁忌，未尝不可一试。

罢了…也当给那雏儿开荤，不叫他以后遇见了可心人被人家笑话。

他看向窗外。天光已暗，天幕已染，细雨未歇，星子未现。  
他抿唇笑起来，转回头半瞌了眼看着袁青。

“护法啊，你是想孤王宠幸你，还是你伺候孤王？”

烛光摇曳，映在年轻护法大睁的眼中是漾漾水波，落在他散开的发上如同金染。  
袁青又作一揖，面上一派喜不自胜。

“属下袁青愿意伺候教主。”

那小叛徒一笑，眼睛掐成完满双弧，唇角扬起又露出牙来。他姿容秀美，长身站着，一袭青碧衣袍，腰上是新赐给他的扇套，清风朗月，一派少年郎初长成的俊朗。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青为他绞干头发，又拿篦子梳开，一双带着浴后温暖的手偶尔蹭过他耳后。  
“你第一次伺候别人，嗯？” 他系好寝衣的带子，站起来。袁青额前的碎发胡乱翘起，他伸手揉了一把。  
“随孤王回去罢。”

雨还未停，回程路上袁青撑着伞，他这才晚知晚觉的发现，那小叛徒抽条得厉害，已经与他身量相仿了。  
待回到房中，药碗已被小奴儿收拾，烛火剪过，香也熄去。他屏退门外侍卫后坐上床沿，待袁青掩上门扉。  
“来，”他虚指身侧。“坐。”  
“谢教主。”袁青应下，一双手绞着摆在膝头，头也低着。到底是未经人事的毛孩子，老成持重再也装不下去。墨心臻见他这副模样心下好笑，第一次叫他杀人溅得一身是血时不见他紧张，现在这等快活事他倒怕了。

“护法害怕什么？”他眯起眼睛。袁青偷眼看他，躲躲闪闪的，嘴张了又闭。  
“属下不曾...不知...若是莽撞了...”  
“护法平日里莽撞的难道少了么？”  
“属下...”袁青委屈似的，抬了剪水的眸子看他。墨心臻伸手勾了他衣襟，吻在耳畔。  
“小雏儿，这周公之礼，孤王教你行就是了。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他记得墨梨初次与黎绿绮同宿后的兴奋模样。她俏生生的小脸儿飞红，嘴上说个不停，夸她家女郎千般好万般好，又说婚期已定，心里安宁。他舍不得自己世上唯一的骨肉至亲嫁与他人，同时又高兴看着小妹幸福。

阿梨啊，仗着自己眼光好，做事情从不与他商量，也不被世俗流言左右。小时候她与他赌气，跑下黑虎崖跟了个戏班子，不曾想到头来成了个名坤伶。后来大了，与他煮酒谈天，微醺了，说不喜欢儿郎，管他尘世间俗人怎么想，她定要和班里唱小生的美娇娘双宿双飞了。

阿梨与黎娘和美，黎娘会疼人，纵着她，养得她愈发不听劝的，只爱随她自己的意。她说不要哥哥派人护在她身边，那就是真不要的。墨心臻不忍见她生气模样，只好作罢。

那是他一生最大的错误。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“护法，初回只有一回，你想清楚，莫叫自己后悔。”  
他话虽这么说，心里却明镜一般。他杀了袁青父母，背着他满门血债，那小崽子怀一腔的恨，却要与仇人有肌肤之亲，怎可能不觉得恶心，怎可能不后悔。但袁青不会退缩，他知道。他那年轻的护法为了报仇没什么不能舍弃。不过是肉体相合，又不是丢了魂舍了心。

“属下不悔。” 袁青与他目光相接，信誓旦旦。

墨心臻听着那掷地有声的谎话，心里徒然生了酸楚滋味。好端端的少年郎，憋屈得一句真话不能说，本该属于他心上小情儿的初回又要费在自己这种人身上。上一代的孽障本来理清了，不该牵连到他。只可惜，浑水不去淹他，他却自己去往下跳。

“既然如此，来，替孤王宽衣。”

袁青的手指在抖，本来虚系着的衣带叫他越弄越紧。  
他推开袁青的手，自行把结解了，寝衣扔在对着床的软塌上。“现在就这般紧张，到时候你与你心悦之人同寝，怕不是要愣在那一动不敢动呢。”

“属下不是紧张，”那小崽子脸红的如三月桃花，眼中神色却闪烁晦暗，明显不是害羞，而是抗拒。他好似察觉了墨心臻刺探的视线，瞬间又变了神彩，双眼弯成勾月，嘴角带笑，把方才一切情绪尽抹了去。“属下是激动，让教主见笑了。”  
说着，袁青掩饰般的假装去脱身上衣物。

“不必了，孤王身上凉，你裹紧些好。”  
他闭上眼睛，往后坐，靠上床架。“这番你好生记下，未来有了情儿，能把人照顾得妥帖。”

他听得衣料摩挲之声，睁开眼，只见一个赤着上身的袁青。不比平日里青衫加身时看起来纤瘦，年轻护法身上武者特质显现出来，线条流畅轮廓匀称，只是肩头尚且圆润，显得年少青涩。  
“属下觉得，”袁青一双笑眼看来，阴霾尽收，漾的是假惺惺的情意绵绵。“既然是周公之礼，礼数就要尽到，还是坦诚相见才够心诚。

“聪明，知道哄人。哄得人开心了你自己也舒服。”他用指尖挑了袁青下巴，吻在脖颈和下颌相接的地方，感觉到年轻人说话时的震动。  
“我…记得了。”袁青似是惊着了，颤着声。教主心下笑着，这小子心里的滋味一定不好受。

墨心臻双唇擦过袁青耳廓，又牵过少年的右手贴在他胸口。“来，”他引着那手往下，覆在腰间，又滑向腹窝，最后停在亵裤系起的边沿。

“确实冷得很。”袁青伸了另一只手在他胸口戳弄，又好奇似的在他脐窝里转圈，惹的他痒痒。

袁青体温比他高得多，贴在他身上的两只手暖乎乎，动来动去蹭着他，叫他颇为不习惯。少年人身子往他这边靠过来，脑袋伏在他心口，散着的头发软软的。

年轻护法静默了一阵，不知道是不是在听他的心跳，一时间叫墨心臻产生了一种那小叛徒窝在他怀里撒娇的错觉。原本墨梨与虎儿都会时不时跑来要他抱抱，次数多了，已成习惯。墨心臻条件反射似的伸手环住袁青，在他背上轻拍着，待反应过来时，收手已经来不及了。  
袁青的温热的呼吸落在皮肤上，纤长手指扣住他腰身。

“您有心。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

墨心臻是个活物，自然有心，只不过真不得罢了。墨家人皆情路不顺，越是在乎陷得越深，最后下场越不堪。

记得当年他刚被收养，还叫墨臻的时候，老教主墨心泽正当壮年。那人孔武有力，相貌堂堂，不知多少男女寄情于他，他却偏偏痴迷玉蝉主，拿他的命去暖那万年寒冰做的心。明明统领着江湖上骂做魔教的随心教，座下尽是些走旁门左道的人才，竟然还以为世道上人人皆是如嘴上号称的一般光明磊落。他信剑盟盟主白游是个真善人，与他争玉蝉主时真的毫不去防备暗器阴招。他就不明白，剑盟能存在至今那定然干净不了，能爬上盟主之位白游也绝不是心慈手软的角色这般简单道理。

他滴尽了心头血，险些掏空了随心教，依旧化不了那女子心口寒冰。

玉蝉主嫁了白游，后来生了白鸿。墨心泽在墨臻十九岁那年被身边一个长相颇似玉蝉主的侍姬毒杀。那侍妾正是玉蝉主与白游合力钉在随心教的一颗楔子，后来被墨心臻扔在崖下黑牢里，再没过问。

老教主死的时候墨心臻是不知道的。那时他自创了煞掌，正在闭关，刚刚大成之时有人破门而入，告诉他，变天了。外面乱哄哄，他走出去，眼里映着的都是些六神无主惶惶然的脸。他心下讥讽，瞧这慌的，这黑虎崖上下竟一个能主事的人都没有了。

在他还是阿臻的时候，墨心泽那老东西成天想着命数鬼神，怕这怕那，可到底看得清算得准。等他成了墨臻，墨心泽就满脑子是玉蝉主，以前叨念着的命里有则有，命里无则无，不可强求，统统全忘了，统统不信了，只因为他看出来自己命里没这段姻缘，不肯认。再后来，他成了墨臻少主，那时候墨心泽就完全走火入魔。就因为玉蝉主一句正邪不两立，他开始挖空随心教，妄图做个“磊落的正人君子”。

墨臻就不明白了，世上哪有什么对立的正邪？谁是正谁是邪？非黑即白的世界是小孩子家家做梦，而玉蝉主的话不过是为了掩饰她心悦他人造的冠冕堂皇的虚伪托词。墨臻这番与那墨心泽说过，老教主非但不听不信，还叫他吃了十杖。墨梨见了他一身伤，哭成了泪人儿，他最见不得妹妹不开心，气得他再不去管墨心泽的那些劳什子事。

他这一不管，墨心泽行事就更没拘束。原本有本事的四位堂主，加上与墨臻有恩的那位江南分舵舵主，统统在一年内不是罢黜就是杀了，新教众不再招，教中习武的教头遣散大半，与漠北分舵的联系竟也降到大半年一次。

再后来，武器库锁起来了，火器弹药若不是墨臻阻拦怕是要被全部销毁。随心教除了那些个商行镖局田产没变动，教众战力渐渐积弱，人丁也凋零，几百年基业眼看要在短短两年间毁在墨心泽那老鬼手上。墨臻心气郁结，在一雷雨天创出煞掌后干脆闭关，诸事不理。

然后墨心泽在随心教落得人人可欺地步前突然就这么死了。死前良心发现，还记得自己是个教主，留书传位与他。他接过了这烂摊子，又按随心教传统，改名墨心臻。

现在想来，墨心泽这一番翻天覆地的变化是他与墨梨不听劝诫的根本原因。那老鬼后来的模样哪里有底气叫他不准献真心，自己明明被迷的晕头转向，所有责任都不担了，三魂七魄全交出去，全为讨一个厌弃他之人莫须有的好。

墨臻和墨梨都忘了，墨心泽尚且清醒的时候向来铁口神算。若是他们当年不曾不信，他妹妹现在…应该活的很幸福。

之所以给他妹妹取名叫墨梨，老教主曾告诉他，是因为她一生不可离开血亲，不然就再不能回还。她曾经听话，一直和哥哥一起住在黑虎崖上，从来不乱跑，去哪里都叫上他。然而后来他们兄妹俩对墨心泽失望透顶，再也不信他的话。那老鬼一死，墨梨就长年云游，回来了也是住在崖下，留他孤零零一个人。

他一个人的日子说实话并不孤独，因为他并没有时间思考这些。他必须把随心教建回记忆中的辉煌模样，洗干净里面的叛徒蛀虫，再把被打断的教中骨干栋梁重新立起来。

幸而，他这一辈确有能人，担得起大任。行雨，御风，号雷和令涛四堂换了新堂主，他的心腹去了江南漠北。教里上下墨心泽时代遗留下来的，挂着空职颐指气使的酒囊饭袋统统人头落地或者被扫地出门。教中荒废疏懒的各事务他重新选了专人打理，督查司建立起来交由狂刀怒剑统领。他甚至将各地产业的掌事人细细滤过，抄了那些个贪得无厌的以充盈库房。

一年后，事情慢慢步上正轨。真正彻底让随心教声名复起的，是他在二十岁的年纪击杀了玉蝉主，为墨心泽报了仇，叫武林上下知道随心教换了教主，再不是那个就要倾颓的腐朽架子。

随心教与剑盟的梁子也是他那个轻狂时候结下的。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

冤冤相报到现在，轮转到他身上压着的小崽子头上。

袁青唇角舒展，偏着头看着墨心臻，笑意漫开。随心教教主心里莫名一阵凉，轻咳一声。年轻的护法伸指描摹他眉目的薄情轮廓，埋首在他颈窝里。  
“教主，可否背过身去？”年轻人说话时双唇贴着他，一开一合触感清晰，叫他不自在的微微颤栗。

“不可。”他偏开身子，将颈部离袁青的牙齿远些，本来环在年轻人身上的手翻转，扶住他肩头将人轻轻推开。  
“教主...”袁青压下声调，又软又絮，“可属下还不曾见过...”  
“那又如何。”他还没蠢到把后背就这么露给这小叛徒。袁青杀不了他是真，江湖上能杀他的人至多一二，但如果这般他就掉以轻心，九条命都不够他死的。  
袁青见他推拒，委屈似的跪下去，替两人去了韤。墨心臻坐到床里，袁青放下青纱帐，不等他召就爬上来，跨坐在他身上。

“教主，”袁青面庞笼在发丝阴影中，看不清晰，“那您允许属下做什么呢？”  
“怎么，”他轻笑，在袁青上臂画圈圈，“还要孤王引着你啊？” 他在腰后垫了只软枕，叫自己坐着舒服些，又牵过袁青的手搭在锁骨上。“这里还是哪里，都随你。”  
他才挂起一副半真半假的笑闭上眼睛，就觉得胸口一痛，皱起眉头。那小崽子重重咬了他一口，涎水惹得一片湿漉漉。  
唉，果然是恨毒了他，直盼着啖他肉喝他血呢。

“错了。”他叹着气，勾住袁青脖子将他拉近，“那么凶怎么行。”  
报仇也是有技巧的啊，小冤家。没听说过最割人性命的是温柔刀么?

“哝，”他含了自己两指，濡湿了后揉上袁青胸前朱点，另一手捧起那小叛徒的脸，飞快舔了他鼻尖。“现在知道了？”  
那小崽子急促的吸了口气，不时腰下之物就起来顶在他腹窝里。  
“还真是一点都受不得。” 身子敏，心也敏，那小家伙，一激就露破绽，往后还怎么杀他呢？  
墨心臻调笑着又吻上少年人的面颊，手恶意的捏一下戳着他的物件。袁青身子一抖，挣开他，玉白的手抚摸上他眼下乌青，盯着他的眸色暗下去。  
“我知道了。”少年人回答他早些时候的问题，又探起身子去舔他眼角。墨心臻被闹得痒痒，索性闭了眼，由着那人吻他眼睑。  
“护法这是做什么？”这番举动他不曾见过，只是袁青做的认真，叫他心下好奇。  
小叛徒坐正了，捧起他的脸细细端详。“您向来气色欠佳，属下就想了个法子，”纤指拂过教主寡淡的眉目，“如此做来，您红了眼眶，好看的紧。”

墨心臻轻咳一声掩盖一时上涌的窘意。  
袁青突然俯首往下含住他胸前朱果，唇舌灵活逗弄与他。墨心臻一时不察，未曾反应过来，一声惊呼勉强才压着未曾出口。那小崽子左右各吻一遍，湿暖的嘴唇顺着腰线吻下去。少年人体温高，每碰他一下都就好似有星星火苗燃起，不远不近的暖着他，整条水痕如同温暖的河蜿蜒着。

他除了暖意其实并没什么其他感觉。他是凉薄坯点了多情釉，灵与肉自相矛盾。娘胎里带来的风流骨叫他贪欢，劝他把幕中客当个宝贝，可他清醒得很，行这帐中之事大多是为了解决麻烦，以为身边躺的不过一块药渣。客卿本来是块他挑拣出来心仪的药，含着温情脉脉，安全又柔和。后来，墨心臻不知怎的被叩开了心门，两人往后耳鬓厮摩，才叫他知道了何谓情爱。

他的神医死了。  
他的心收回去，妥帖的歇在肋骨环绕之中，安宁却冰凉。身边躺着新的药渣，含着怨，恨不得毒死他，拿来以毒攻毒倒也合心意，若是不行，那扔了也罢。

他压着眉角垂了眼睫，看向帐外。窗上糊的绢纱绘有梨花，这般被未停的雨水打湿，颜色深起来，比平日里显得鲜活。可是在画里鲜活有什么用啊？申时末了他才去过梨园，活生生的梨花被摧残的不堪，枝折花落，乱糟糟，铺盖在本不该有的香丘上。在那里安歇的女子以花为名，本该在微雨润雨中嗓音婉转，一身风骨更胜身边梨树三分，怎奈何魂断香消，叫泥销了骨肉。

她本该长留在这世间的。

他着昏冥光线下的袁青，悲从中来。那杀千刀的袁煜生的小崽子，相貌虽不随他，那眼睛将合未合的阴森却十成十的像。  
真想灭了他。

墨心臻一把扯住那孽种的头发将他掀下身去，往后一摔又摁在锦被上。袁青痛叫，迷惑地看着他，怎么突然就翻脸了？  
“袁家小子，”墨心臻咬着牙，双手狠狠掐他肩头，膝盖压在他脏腑薄弱处。“随心教上下那么多珠玉美人，你发的什么疯偏要招惹孤王？”  
墨心臻抽出枕下短刀指着那叛徒的喉咙。  
袁青就和他的死鬼老爹一样，瞎了眼，不该招惹的去招惹，拖了不知多少无干的人下地狱。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁煜在一四九六年若没招惹黎绿绮，谁都不用死。

墨心臻素来听闻袁煜是个荤素不忌的霸道主，占了半山美娇娘，抢了满院少儿郎。但凡被他带上天悬白练的都从此杳无音讯。老教主常常笑，说那青光门主怕不是把人吃干抹净后煮着吃了罢，不然抢得那般频繁做什么。

袁煜家中有个美妾，因与他喜好相同，占了头宠，俩人狼狈为奸常在一处苟且。四年前，墨心臻接到墨梨的信，说是要去青光门的地界里搭台，过一周就回来，给他列了数十种食材，说要哥哥好好犒劳她与黎娘。教主有半年不曾见到妹妹，得了消息，喜不自胜。他一天天数着日子过，却不曾想到了约定的时候却不见她们俩。

他应着阿梨的要求从不曾派人跟着她，还以为只是她们戏社行路慢了而已。一日后他安插在天悬白练的眼线深夜来报，说袁煜抢了一个唱小生的绝色美人。一听他便知道是黎绿绮，阿梨与她形影不离，怕也一道糟了难，即刻带了人马快马加鞭赶去天悬白练。

等他到的时候已经晚了。

袁煜想着强占黎绿绮，她抵死不从，可惜身上没有武功。阿梨去救，形单影只，哪里敌得过袁煜那百余内门弟子。她去寻袁煜，以随心教之名相逼，可惜她住在黑虎崖上时无人见过，后来行走江湖也不曾将身份袒露。她身上自有信物，可袁煜不信，以为她不过心急了胡言乱语逼他就范。交涉不成，她想向教中求助，却发现身边并无线人，联系不上。袁家那个杀千刀的，占完了黎娘不算，还想留着。他见到墨梨纠缠，怕事情收拾起来麻烦，索性将整个戏班全押上山，伶人都留下，其余如盔头师父之类一并灭了口。

黎绿绮跳井而死，而墨梨...在半山道上被袁煜用枪从后心捅了对穿。

墨心臻杀到青光门的时候，见到的就是他已无温度的妹妹，心口血洞狰狞。

他不曾落泪，只是一个人跑在前头，奔回黑虎崖准备丧礼。墨梨的灵柩远远落在后面，行得缓慢，渐渐消失不见。

墨梨棺殓送回黑虎崖的那一日，天昏地暗，风吹起棺椁后一路的纸花。他走近，送葬的队伍恭敬曲膝。

墨心臻伸出手，惨白的指尖推开棺木，点漆眸子晦暗，映不出墨梨那和他一般寡淡的容颜。他愣怔半晌，僵直了背，却终究颓然地跪下来匍匐在棺椁上，颤抖着去抚摸墨梨的面颊。女孩儿冰凉透骨，刷了层清漆般白。

雨打梨枝梨花落，她终是落下了黄泉。

入了秋的黑虎崖凉风透骨，一地白色明晃晃地令人眩目。他站起来，合上棺盖。 

“厚葬到梨苑去罢。”

他从此是伶仃一人在世间了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青一动不敢动，脏腑受压迫难受的很，却还强撑直视他，嘴里喘着，勉强吐出话语。  
“有圣家说，”他努力平稳呼吸，“发乎情止乎礼。”  
“是吗？”墨心臻放下刀，回手又掐住他咽喉。“世上不曾有人止得住。”  
世上本无圣家，有了情便有了欲，有了欲人就不顾一切。这袁青，一腔杀欲激得他舍了一切，命都不要了，与他在此干耗。

“属下意欲言此...咳咳”袁青闭了气，呛得满眼是泪，“袁青非圣贤...”他挣扎着，像离了水的鱼。  
罢了，他这般不过是迁怒，并没生杀心。墨心臻松开手指，缓袁青一口活气。  
“属下知错，但情之一字，非人所能控制。而且属下...谨遵教义，随本心行事。”

随心教教主放开那叛徒，躺倒在锦被上朗声大笑。  
“护法果然聪明，用祖训来压孤王。”

本心，那袁长桓说这两个字可不是天下最荒诞的笑话。若他从了本心，哪里会在这方床榻上。

墨心臻笑得太厉害，咳嗽起来。袁青见他不恼了，大着胆子过来为他順气。他顺手将少年推得躺倒，自己半撑起身子看着他，一头墨发散下，在被面上与袁青的混在一处。  
“护法难道不怕死？”  
袁青也撑起身子，啃上他锁骨，  
“自然是怕的，”他含糊的在舔吻的间隙中说，“可属下求教主，饶我一命罢。”  
墨心臻将他推开，自己寻了个舒服姿势躺下。折腾半天，他也累了。  
他偏过头看袁青。那小叛徒趴到他身上，手不老实的去碰他的背。他心下不悦，膝盖顶顶那小子腰下之物以作警告。袁青不依，手上动作依旧，  
墨心臻咬上他耳郭，平平淡淡的问话。

“若孤王不饶你，你可想好了要葬到哪去？” 年长者捏捏那戳人的东西，语气依旧轻缓。“葬于崖下？教中英灵殿？还是你要，认祖归宗，去个依山傍水有瀑布的好地方？”  
袁长桓，什么不该做做什么，挨骂也是他自找的。  
年轻人的身子明显僵了一下，嘴上一下没收住力咬破了他颈间皮肉。  
“说了也无用。”墨心臻重重推开他，叫那小叛徒脊背对天，又骑到他后腰上将他制住。袁青奋力扭头看他，眼里水光点点，装出来一副无辜模样，看得人心生厌烦。

“你还年轻，”墨心臻揉乱他一头软发，“孤王却没几年可活了。”

“不必替孤王收尸。“随心教教主惨白的五指点在袁长桓后颈。”孤王不会有坟冢。现下活着的时候，已经有人想对孤王...” 墨心臻锋利的指甲划破了护法肩颈相接的地方，惹得被压制的少年连声呼痛。“剥皮，饮血。” 他俯下身，吮吸着溢出的腥甜。“抽筋，啖肉。”手指沿着袁青脊骨向下，一个一个骨节按着，滑到腰后，狠狠一拧臀肉，留下红印。等明天再看，必然淤紫。  
“既然如此，” 他翻身下来，容许袁青缓缓退回床脚。“孤王又怎会留给那人鞭尸的机会。”

袁青跪坐着，神色肃穆。“教主，”他眸色深沉，唇角绷着，维持平静已然是勉强之极。“若属下知道是谁那般残忍，必然将他凌迟了事。”  
唉，墨心臻掩了面叹息，袁长桓啊，功夫不到，如此简单一点讥讽竟叫他如此。卧底四年，长进不大，平日里聪明伶俐不错，但一旦感情用事，那伪装就散的不成样子。  
他坐起来，身子前倾。  
“你是该将他千刀万剐了。袁青，你是护法，本该护得孤王周全。”  
墨心臻抿起唇，浅浅笑着。  
“若孤王下了地狱后你是第一个笑的，”他伸腿去踢袁青的膝盖，“就不怕孤王伤心么？”  
“属下不敢。”咬牙切齿。

不敢是不敢，不想又是另一回事。袁青日思夜想着一身轻松策马江湖。现在憋屈在他这随心教，日日早起为他这敌人做牛做马，殷勤的随侍左右，这种日子袁青若不盼着结束才叫他奇怪。他墨心臻死的那天就是那小叛徒大仇得报回到剑盟的一天，他怎么可能不盼望。

让他伤心算什么，袁青想要的是他不得好死呢。

袁青托起他的脚踝，鼻尖顺着他的腿骨往上再到腰际，手指灵巧解了他亵裤带子，一呼一吸嗳在他小腹上。  
“属下惹您不悦了，这就赔罪。”年轻护法的头低伏下去，墨心臻赶忙屈起膝盖抵住他胸膛叫他停下。  
“你不准如此。”  
“为何？”袁青大睁了双眼，抬头看他。  
墨心臻坐起来，勾勾手指也叫袁青坐起。  
“因为这是照顾爱人才做的事。”墨心臻看着袁青，“你与孤王，就不必了。”

他墨心臻恨的是袁煜，不是袁青。既然把他细心教养，便没存了折辱他的心。那种口唇伺候的事，过于亲密，也太要人放低身段，还是不做的好。

毕竟袁家欠的血债已经血偿了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他领兵攻到青光门地界是在一个温暖和煦的日子。天悬白练上莺歌燕舞不歇，内门弟子皆被邀请一同享乐，防御松懈，外门弟子本踏不进山门，自然不会去管路上有什么人来，就更不必顾虑。

他将教众散开，四方分头上山，到崖顶和围。  
使冷兵的行雨堂由胡一刀统领，静默着长驱入境，路上见一杀一，速度极快，不给人发出惊叫的时间。在山道上晃悠的都是喝醉了神智不清的内门弟子，处理起来容易。

擅软兵识水性的令涛堂由刘全封统领，走水路进的青光山城。北崖上有瀑布落下成河，河水流经青光门落下那给了山城天悬白练之名的天悬瀑布。令涛堂的教众从城北的河潜入，无声无息。

使重火器的号雷堂由楚芜洁统领，跟了线人走运粮的隧道。扛枪推炮，从正在快活的青光门人脚下走过。粮道通往粮仓，又接到厨房。火油都齐备了，轰门的炮也填充好，就待会和。

擅射击的御风堂听吴梧常号令，凌空而来。墨心臻和墨烈与他们一道。滑翔翼从南方山巅飞下，掠过山城时箭无虚发，落的满地刺猬。待他们盘旋降落到房顶，其余三堂也准备齐整。

青光门主，他抢来的美人，以及大多数弟子，全部聚集在大殿里。淫声艳语夹杂着不慎明晰的绵绵唱腔飘出殿门。

“虎儿，你率号雷堂去将门破了吧。”  
墨心臻站在梅弄影的伞底下，避开正午的阳光。  
阿梨啊，哥哥为你报仇。

十五岁的墨烈脆生生应下，向前走扯扯号雷堂主的衣袖。有教众推了两门炮来，墨烈校好准头，点了引线。

木头碎屑炸了满天。

墨烈跑回来。  
“父王，我做的可还好？”他仰着笑脸问。墨心臻替他正了绒冠，捏捏他脸颊。  
“虎儿向来聪颖，做的自然是好的。”  
“是父王教的好。”墨烈言语间一贯的恭顺。

木屑落地，惊呼声起。

“您要亲自动手么？”梅弄影将伞往教主那边多偏了些。  
“杀袁煜就好，” 墨心臻接过伞。“你去将黎绿绮的身骨殓了，与阿梨合葬吧。”  
梅弄影闪身便不见了。

“孤王要青光门满门性命，内弟子一百三十九人，侍妾侍郎一百五十二人，门主与夫人，一个不能少。号雷堂火铳手打头进殿，行雨堂紧随，御风堂弓手散开搜山，令涛堂守住水路，一个都别放跑。”  
墨心臻令下，原本静止的随心教人马瞬间动起来，各司其职各归其位。

就快结束了。

墨心臻带着墨烈跟着行雨堂进殿，只见杯盘狼藉，青光门人各个两两相连，活着的还在动作，死了的不曾来得及分开。枪声中一片片血花绽开，刀剑破空声里人头滚落。

青光门上下都是草包。袁煜收这些人不过是为了纳贡，根本不曾将青光功法传授。号雷行雨两堂精锐教众砍瓜切菜一般收拾了大半，剩下的二十余个有点本事，脱开了身，与他教众缠斗起来。

他看见袁煜了。

青光门主与夫人在一道，旁边是那个备受娇宠的侍妾。三个人衣衫不整，腻做一团，倒在高台上欢愉，耳边杀声全然未闻。

“虎儿，”墨心臻揽过墨烈，“你看，就是他们害死的你姑姑。”  
“三个人，父王要让我杀一个。”墨烈盯着袁青的母亲。“就珠光宝气的那个吧。父王可应允？”  
“你去就是了。”教主轻轻将少主向前推。“她不是主犯，给她个痛快。”

墨烈的风止煞掌练的着实不错。后颈一掌，脊骨尽碎，干净利落，漂亮的很。

尸体倒在那美妾身上，激出一声直冲殿梁的尖叫。墨心臻飞身上高台，将那美妾拦腰提起扔进台下混战之中。

袁煜喝了加料的酒，神志混蒙不清。墨心臻将墨烈交与御风堂主照顾后，搡着袁煜出了殿后的门。

梅弄影在外面等他，手里是把新伞。  
“黎娘身骨已派人送回。”他走来，为墨心臻遮了阳光。“狂刀怒剑带着极集司到了。狂刀主持收集，怒剑与司掌火油的号雷教众联系，都已安排妥当。”  
“你办事孤王放心。”  
等杀了着手里的混蛋他就一把火把这腌臜地方烧干净。

梅弄影替墨心臻押着醉的魂飞天外的袁煜往黎绿绮身陨的井边去。

三桶凉水下去，袁煜回了魂。  
梅弄影安静的退下，消失了。

袁煜被封了穴道，喂了软筋散，绑在井边的水桶架上。  
“是你！”他猛睁开眼睛，抖着山羊胡，声音颤抖。  
“你这魔头，快放开我！有什么事，我们坐下来，坐下来谈。”

墨心臻从袖子里抽出扎有梨花纹的翘尖银刃在阳光下晃了晃。

“青光门主袁煜，你可见过带着这信物的人？”  
袁煜头摇得像拨浪鼓。  
“没见过，没见过。”  
“是吗？”墨心臻贴近了他，袁煜战栗得更加厉害。  
“你半个月前听到随心教的名号，不是不放在眼里的很么。现在见着孤王，怎么怕成这样？”  
“老子不怕你，老子有上百门人，一会儿就来了。”  
墨心臻抿唇低笑。  
“他们来不了了。你倒是可以下去见他们。”

袁煜双目圆睁如铜铃大小。“你说…你说甚…甚么？！我青光门与你教无冤无仇，你缘何…哎呀，天地怎不诛灭你这恶贼！”  
“无冤无仇？”墨心臻举刀刮下袁煜的胡须。“孤王至亲的妹妹叫你给杀了。”  
“你全家都该死！我那是替天行灭魔之道！”袁煜破口大骂，口涎流了一下巴。  
“啧，命都快没了，还有心思给自己贴金。”墨心臻假意叹息。“本想留你儿子一命的，依你这般辱骂亡人，看来还是不必了。”  
袁煜瞪着他，嘴里已经说不出来什么话。

“这样吧，”随心教教主用衣袖擦着刀刃，“孤王心善，不叫你为难。你反正是活不了了，不如孤王割你一刀，你忏悔一句。做得好了，孤王答应不杀你儿子。”

两个时辰过去，大殿方向烈火焚天，山城边缘却并未受到火势波及。一口荒井里飘着血肉模糊，井上吊着具留有脸与手指的骸骨。  
梅弄影打着伞，影子下站着墨心臻。

“孤王不杀你儿子。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

墨心臻直叹自己作孽怎没灭了那小叛徒。袁青压在他身上，一双暖融融的腕子擦过他肩头。  
“属下忍不了了。”袁青低头吻他鼻尖。“请教主明示，属下现在该怎么做。”  
什么都别做最好。两人还没到那一步，现在收手还来得及。

顶着他的那孽物坚挺而滚烫。袁青双手穿在他发间，口唇含上胸前朱果。  
“教主莫不是反悔了吧？” 袁青声音含含糊糊，言罢又凶巴巴的咬他一口。  
“你先下去。”墨心臻皱着眉推开他，叫袁青侧卧在身旁。年轻人不依不饶的粘着他，手贴在他后腰，慢慢往臀部游移。  
“性子这么急怎么行。行乐也是要守规矩的。”墨心臻寒凉的手指抚摸过年少护法光洁温暖的面颊。“你且记好了再行事。”  
袁青点头，笑弯的眼睛藏住了心绪，手移到他胸口揉捏。  
“够了。”墨心臻突然颤了一下，阴沉了脸拨开袁青作乱的手。

本来不算什么的丝丝感觉在袁青忽然间笑开的时候清晰起来，顺着脊骨往下，最后变成熟悉的蚁噬一般的酥麻。糟糕，竟让这小叛徒激出了那该死的毛病。  
墨心臻咬着牙，感觉身后渐渐濡湿。  
他掩盖好心下慌乱，继续看向袁青。

“教主要我记什么？属下洗耳恭听。”袁青眼睛不动的看着他，手却灵活的上下撩拨点着火，腿不知什么时候缠了上来，踝骨蹭着踝骨。

教主忍下身上异状，维持着面上一片平静。又为了讨回面子，解了袁青亵裤，一双手探入握住那热烫，少年人一下子卸了劲，软在床上。  
“你记着，事前要备好油膏。男子入口艰涩，必须施用才行。不然...”他手上轻弹，引得袁青低呼。“进退不得，谁都不好过。”

“你还需记得，”他双手慢慢动作，描摹出形态轮廓。这少年郎身子看着单薄，可那孽物...唉..真是要了命了。“入城之前需将城门敲开。用手指将入口揉得软了，往后行事才顺畅。” 他手指捏上茎头，在马眼出画圈，有清澈液体溢出来。袁青闭着眼睛，鼻子里哼着，贴在他胸口的手失了力气。“往后与你心上人行事，仔细着些，别把人弄痛了。”

袁青呼吸随着他动作加快愈发急促，却还是勉力睁开迷蒙的眼看着他，点点头。  
小样，墨心臻心下嘲笑，收拾这什么都不知道的小东西简直易如反掌。

“护法啊，”他使唤袁青翻身，从背后环住他，舔舐他背上干涸的血迹。“你说，你心悦什么样的人啊？”墨心臻一手动作不停，一手摁上少年人的小腹。“红头发？一身白衫，君子如玉？喜欢胆大些的，”他松开手。“还是羞怯些的？”  
年轻护法背上的伤口已经凝血，墨心臻觉得无趣，便将人放开。袁青转过身来，眼睫上沾了泪，神色却比方才清明。  
“都不是。”他身子贴过来，握住他的手。

墨心臻兀自说下去。“那就是喜欢口是心非的了。你将来若得了一个可心的，想讨他的好，那床笫之间必然不能听他的话。他一害羞，就喜欢以退为进。听来他说的讨饶的话，实际上是求你再多进些。袁青，你可记得了？”

袁青呼吸已然平复，跪坐起身，摇摇头。“属下不盼将来。”

“护法说什么傻话呢。”墨心臻抿唇笑着，一双挑眼冷冰冰看着他撒谎时面不改色。

袁青摇摇头，欲言又止。最后只是询问他油膏在哪。

他将袁青推卧在沾了斑斑血迹的锦被上，将其亵裤褪下。“之前的兵法，是说与你听，叫你以后能好生照顾爱人的。”墨心臻解开自己腰上系带，咬咬牙，将难以启齿的话一并说了去。不说也没用啊，这聪明小子自己会发现的，到时候更为尴尬。“孤王...”他轻咳一声，“身体与常人相异，不必那般麻烦。”

“是吗？！”袁青猛然起身，将他掀翻了，仗着年轻蛮力大，将他压制在身下。一双手游走着探到身后，满指粘滑。“呀，“他叹着，手指试探性的戳刺。”竟这般奇妙。所以您这是城门大开，只等着属下进来了？”

墨心臻感觉到手指揉摁开扩的动作，顿觉羞窘，却不肯放了架子。  
“护法聪明，做的不错。”  
笑话，他寻欢作乐这些年，怎能被一个小崽子...

袁青吻上他面颊。“谢教主夸奖。”他手上动作角度变换，叫那环抱上来的软肉应接不暇。”属下这就去一探城中光景。” 袁长桓撑起身子，看着他的眼睛。帐内烛火昏暗，少年的脸藏在阴影中，一双黑白分明的清亮瞳子看向他，含着世间所有的认真。

袁长桓啊，可怜孩子，墨心臻在心底叹息，竟然与他纠缠到一块儿。若是袁煜泉下有知，不知道作何感想呢。

攻城锤破门而入的瞬间墨心臻没能忍住脱口的痛呼。他的身子心急，不由分说的将那东西往里吞，却又估错了自己本事，疼得一身冷汗。  
教主只觉得面上挂不住，偏过头不去看袁青。这些年来，他功夫本该到家，能应对自如的才是...怎么...

“教主怎么了？”袁青嘴上关切着，身子却毫不留情向里送。  
这混账东西，得了甜头还卖乖。  
“慢些，”墨心臻龇着牙，“你弄痛孤王了。”

袁青俯下身舔他的耳郭，动作间絮絮低语。“教主恕罪...属下忘记您身侧席空枕凉已有年余，身子难免...生涩。”  
墨心臻恼羞不已。少年莽撞，竟然敢来笑他。他本想夹紧了身子叫那少年早些出来，可惜袁青天赋异禀，挤得他胀痛难忍，自然不敢再使力。  
妈的，怪不得那袁煜一波一波往山上抬美人，怕是不少直接叫他做的死在床上。失策失策，怎么招惹了这样一个祸害。

他难受得紧，想推开袁青，可惜少年人将他腰身紧箍着，在不伤他的情况下竟挣脱不了。  
袁青吮着他颈侧皮肉，留下印记。  
“教主与我还不相熟，”他将那孽物退出来，在墨心臻身子放松的瞬间又顶将进去。“无妨，只消多往来几次，”他缓慢的抽弄，墨心臻只觉得那摩擦滚烫，一动也不敢动。“自然慢慢也相熟了。”

墨心臻转过头去瞪他一眼。  
“什么不相熟，是你自己功夫不到。莽莽撞撞，毫无技巧。”  
他身上其实被撩拨得暖意初升，却不肯叫袁青知道，只怕那崽子得意忘形，以为折腾得了他。  
“那教主可愿意教我？”袁青与他对视，丝毫不畏。  
“不教，孤王懒得理你。”  
袁青眨眨眼，一副为难的样子。“那属下...”  
“你自己琢磨，自行练习即可。”

袁青初入之时的刺激已过去，眼底恢复往日清明。墨心臻看得真真切切，那叛徒眼里仇恨之火随着欲火越烧越高。罢了，就让这小冤家宣泄一番。他自己痛就痛罢，不足惜。毕竟...再怎么痛, 也没有袁煜当年被他千刀万剐时万分之一。

“属下领命。”袁青侧躺着，将他正面抱在怀里，双手在臀肉上揉捏，身下律动渐快。他只觉得那胀痛渐渐变为酥麻，一点点沁到骨子里去。那死小子，果然聪明，不一会儿掌握了节奏，活如游鱼，又热烫的他里头..半是欣喜半是折磨。

“你长大了。”他脸颊贴上袁青颈侧。“不再是四年前那个小鬼头。”  
他并无意戳袁青痛处，只是话一脱口才反应过来。袁长桓本就怨怒难消，满腔的恨定然是要发泄在这床榻上。他这般用话激他，不是自讨苦吃么...  
袁青并没给出他预期中的反应，只是柔顺的握住他前段。  
“教主果然哪儿都是凉的。”他拉开些距离，端详墨心臻的面容与身子。“您可是困在人身里的深秋啊？”说着，他又抱上来，手指顺着脊背往下滑。“白如霜落，一身凉骨。”

报复到底是来了的。话音刚落，袁青便温柔不再。一下一下长驱直入，逼得他气喘连连。每每他挪开身子去躲避冲撞，袁青只会将他抱的更紧。

少年人向来细心，对这般叫他吃苦头的事情就更甚。他在那方寸间摸索，一旦找到了墨心臻碰不得的痒痒肉，身下就再无节制，全数鞭挞在那一点上。

“嗯...”墨心臻面上红晕浮起，吐息也乱了。“不错，”他吻上袁青颌角，用气声喘着，“小心肝，有些长进。”

“属下不曾负了教主厚望就好。”

墨心臻被抱得累了，使了巧劲终于脱开袁青压制。他仰面躺着，头枕在白瓷枕上，脖颈往后仰，袒露出一片紫印红痕。他盯着床架子的视线被靠过来的袁青遮挡。那小子的头发垂在他脸侧，将他与世界隔开了，眼里只看得见那青葱的面容。

袁青生的不似他双亲。墨心臻看着他，看见他一对双燕眉，丹凤眼，唇如点红内里藏珠。年轻护法笑起来，羽睫轻颤，眉宇间含着半分装出来的喜色，透着半分假的温情。真是好能骗人的佳模样，骗得他都差点信了。

墨心臻受着疾风骤雨，情潮一波波打来。肉体相合的水声腻人，合着窗外愈来愈大的雨，和谐的诡异。帐中香气袭人，棠梨香初调的味淡了，透出底下丝丝凉，薄情寡恩，和他自己一个样。

他的魂魄在风雨飘摇间离了肉体，浮在空中看他自己带着一身薄红，寡淡眉目间红霞晕染，薄情的唇齿间吐出压抑着的喑哑抽噎，呼吸絮乱，拧着身下锦被的手指已然脱了力。

月亮升起来了，碎银般的光映照着窗上梨花。  
“够了...”墨心臻哑着嗓子。他声音本就絮软沉闷中气不足，这般气息不稳时候，听起来颇有种哀凄之意。“他推着袁青胸膛，“你出去，孤王受不住了...”

袁青不曾退出，只是动作慢下来，选了些柔和角度叫他缓口气。  
“教主您这可是...以退为进？”  
墨心臻气恼，挥手去掴他，却被身上人捉住了手腕，含住了指尖。  
“孤王并非心口相异之人。”他抽开手，将指尖湿意抹在袁青背上。袁青不依他，又捉了他手来，指尖相碰，缠在一处，腿也勾上来，轻轻厮磨。  
“原来如此，”袁青笑言，“可您方才说属下功夫初学，需要勤加练习。属下这一遭下来，发现武学精深，确实不易参透，现在正勤学苦练着呢，怎可轻易放弃？”他往里深顶，墨心臻一时疏忽，低吟出声。  
“...这你倒是记得清楚...”墨心臻龇了一口森森白牙作势去咬，被袁青躲过。  
“教主之言，属下向来铭记在心。”  
“真是油嘴滑舌。”

袁青放开他的手，坐起身来，却还是不肯退出去。他清朗眉宇间笑意全收，指尖描摹身下人郁气不化清明依旧的吊眉挑眼，叹息一声。  
“您又不曾尝过，如何知道啊？”  
袁长桓弓起腰，垂了颈，与墨心臻鼻尖相碰，呼吸交融。  
“...你敢!” 随心教教主脸上红潮唰得散去，一片霜白，两瓣薄唇颤抖着。  
“为何不敢？”袁长桓定定的看着他，“教主又不杀我。”  
墨心臻伸手去推开他，却被身下突然的动作顶得失了气力。  
“你个痴子！”他勉强立起嗓子骂道。“你清白已失本就可惜，好在尚不曾吻过谁。初次切莫再随便给不相干的人了，留与你未来心悦之人不好吗？你这般做，不值...”

唇齿相贴。  
果然是天悬白练长大的，骨血里都是山泉般化不去的清冽。

袁长桓抬起头来，一双眼笼了雾，手指摸着墨心臻两瓣薄唇。

“最是值得。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

风雨消歇之时已是后半夜，床铺一片狼藉，瓷枕碎在地上。墨心臻全身筋骨酸疼，袁青躺在他身边。

“歇也歇够了，护法回去罢。”墨心臻嗓子叫哑了，说话扯着丝丝的疼。  
“教主，”袁青将他们之间一拳的距离消减于无形，声音闷闷的。“属下形容不整，不宜外出。”

墨心臻被弄得筋疲力尽，懒得与他做口舌之争。“那暂且留你一夜。”  
年轻护法抬头，眼睛眨了几下，似是想了些什么而后又放弃了。最后他只是轻声回答，“谢教主恩典。”

墨心臻别过脸，忍住对身旁温暖本能的渴求。

“一晌贪欢，护法，还是都忘了罢。”  
他困倦将睡，声音渐低，不知道说给谁听。


	3. 第三回*向河梁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含血腥情节。

一五零一年 冬

袁青用尽了全部的自制力才没有从门楼上跳下去。  
剑盟的七位前辈立于城下，迎着寒风凛凛。雪下得凶，叫袁青看不清他们的样貌的同时添了一份模模糊糊的向往。  
那都是他的家人，他本该和他们一道的。

“雪天是最好的杀人天，”袁青身旁飘来一句叹息。“七个走着来，不知几个抬着回去。”  
八个，袁青心说，是八个。八个对上你一个，怕是你没有命活。  
他咬着牙，不叫自己说漏了心里话。  
“收场不论多难看，不一会儿就被雪遮了。教主考虑果然周全。”袁青附和着，脑子里勾勒出那一身紫袍的人浑身浴血倒在雪地里，不一会儿就冻得僵硬的绝美场面。

墨心臻飞身城下的时候袁青突然间紧张起来。这一战赌注太大。  
他满心满意盼着剑盟大胜后按照战前约定掌管函谷关，随心教退回潼关。再不济两败俱伤，无得无失。可是不怕一万就怕万一，万一那魔头耍个花招，叫剑盟退回伊阙关被扼住咽喉，那就不妙了。

“蓝夫人。”墨心臻落在白游身旁，却不瞧他，反而转向一旁冰肌玉骨的女子。“你什么时候也当家做主了？”  
“我袭宫主之位已有十一年。”  
她是冰魄，袁青念着，记在心里。  
“孤王等宫主的一句谢谢也已有十一年。”墨心臻的声音带着笑意，打着颤，听着叫人无比恶心。袁青只恨自己身上没有弓，没有弩，没有袖标。若是有...那魔头的后脑早多出个洞来。  
随心教护法在城头站得笔直，冷眼看着城下闹剧。

“你这魔头，休要胡言！”冰魄剑主身后一雄壮汉子开口，声若洪钟，端的是雷霆万钧的气势。  
他是奔雷，袁青念着，记在心里。  
“你爹死得早，没叫你等。”墨心臻飘似的到那汉子跟前。“不似蓝夫人，若她师姐不曾死在西子湖畔，她何来今天。不谢孤王，她还能谢谁？”  
“你要替你儿子谢谢孤王，不让他等太久。”  
话音未落，墨心臻转向另一个。  
“还有你，”那魔头的手指贴上那人脸颊。袁青睁大眼睛看着，并不认识那是谁。  
“你是个冒牌货。”

随心教教主闪身后退，站在剑盟盟主面前。白游剑已出鞘，直指那魔头面门。  
”墨心臻，你未免太看得起你自己。”盟主声音浑厚。“你屠了袁煜满门不代表青光剑法从此失传。”  
“满门？孤王心善，可留了他儿子一命。怎么，白盟主连个娃娃都寻不到？”墨心臻朗声大笑，袁青捏紧了拳头，心底寒意上涌。  
寻？白游往哪儿寻他去啊？他困在随心教这些年，进进出出都有人盯着。他无法与谁相认，只能暗中报信。再说...姓袁的多着呢，这些年随心教护法的凶名传开来，任谁都不会觉得袁青与袁长桓有任何关联。  
“我等今日前来，一为兄弟报仇，二则替天行道，扬善除恶，诛灭你这贼人。”白游语毕，七剑出鞘，阵法聚合。  
“向来听说白盟主会戴高帽。这地盘之争说的如此道貌岸然，孤王替你惭愧。”  
“废话少说。”白游一声断喝，剑指苍穹，身后六剑随他动作，七色剑气合在一处，一时间天昏地暗雷暴骤起，闪电破空，打在地平线上。  
“七剑，合璧！”  
只见那剑光灼灼向前，墨心臻身形如鬼辗转腾挪避其锋芒，阴煞内力护体，掌风忽起，贴上刃沿。袁青抓着门楼的栏杆，指节发白。  
煞气如针，无孔不入。墨心臻掌力推出，逼得那浩然剑气暗淡几分，手上一震，七剑阵中脱开一人，摔倒在地。墨心臻见好就收，急急而退，往那落单的旋风剑主而去，反手一掌，正中肩上云门。  
那魔头竟是想将本来动若一体的合璧拆散？  
袁青思量着，不成，他要想个法子...

他背后的门突然开了。袁青猛然回头，见一个凤目尖脸的美妇人坐在门槛上。  
“三娘见过护法。”她笑眯了眼，好似毫不在意城下人在做些什么。  
袁青还来不及转回身去，就听见一声惨叫，不知道是谁的。他赶忙扑向护栏，探头去看。  
雨花剑主双膝一软栽在雪里，墨心臻如烟般身影虚虚实实绕着五剑，身后像是跟了无尽的地狱亡魂，随着他双掌挥出，厉声嘶叫，无比渗人。  
五剑丝毫不退，破邪剑锐不可当向那魔头刺去，血花四溅。墨心臻闷哼一声，脚下急转，轻身后撤，忽而又转到五剑中紫云身后。袁青心里一沉，紫云剑法讲究轻灵巧妙，如此硬抗，怕是不好。  
转眼间，墨心臻一扬手，袁青心又安定下来。那魔头左上臂一道深可见骨的伤涌着血，正是方才一击所留。

像是故意不如他意似的，墨心臻周身真气全收聚于丹田，又随着双掌前推，骤然凝做金戈，寸劲猛然扑出，正中紫云背心。她啊的一声，气绝当场，剑脱手，埋在雪里。

“白游，你连护住夫人的本事都没有，还想来杀孤王？”  
那魔头凉飕飕一句话冒出来，白游浑身一震，剑尖偏了，露出破绽。  
墨心臻全力突刺的掌力忽而一散，化为细针，绞入四剑真气相容的节点，又合为一处，爆裂开来。

剑阵破。

雷暴息了，闪电退了，天地还阴着。雪下得大起来，墨心臻阴魂缠身煞气盈体，逼得人骨缝生寒。那魔头脚步变化，两掌急出，击上冰魄的风府与那冒牌货的灵台，叫他立时死了。

袁青才来得及叹息，转机又至。

合璧散开的瞬间，七剑凝于剑尖的交融真气收不住，流窜开去。由于不受控制角度刁钻，那魔头闪避不及，被其命中膻中。只见他一口鲜血喷出，在雪地里点了梅花。

袁青忍住惊呼，心里揪紧了。他看着合璧被破的剑盟，又看看半跪在地的教主，一时间不知道他到底为什么慌张。

“护法要不要听个曲儿？”坐在门槛上的女人忽然开口。不等袁青回答，她自顾自的哼起来。

“二两银子哟，给门童。按下书信哟，断旧交。  
五两银子哟，给小妾。枕边吹风哟，多劝酒。”

她声音轻快地，顺着冬风直钻进袁青的耳朵。

袁青不理她，只是凭栏而望。长虹冰魄与奔雷撑着剑站起来，互相扶持着。墨心臻呢，衣襟被血染透了，脚步虚浮，也站在风里。  
雪越下越大，紫云剑主一双不瞑之目被遮住，温温柔柔的叫她睡了。旋风剑主僵硬的身子还是坐着的姿势，雪落在他发间，渐渐地不再化开。那个冒牌货，摔在踩脏的雪里，脸朝地，无人在意。

马三娘的声音又尖又飘，听在耳朵里像有虫子在爬。

“十两银子哟，给铁匠。阳奉阴违哟，剑刃薄。  
百两银子哟，给婢女。偷梁换柱哟，鞋不合。  
千两银子哟，给证人。擂台角上哟，抹了油。”

天寒地冻，阴风透骨，再加上她怪腔怪调，直叫袁青毛骨悚然又背脊发冷。  
白游，白盟主，撑住，撑住啊！他在内心一遍一遍的喊。杀了那魔头，不能败，绝对不能败...

她还在唱。  
“万两银子哟，给宾客。众目睽睽，无人插手！”

无人插手？

袁青突然运起轻功，飞身而下。

“墨心臻...”白游吐出一口污血，“你还我夫人！”  
长虹剑气忽起，化为旋风，卷着烈火，向那魔头攻去。墨心臻背后是奔雷剑主，长剑上电光缠绕。冰魄剑主眼眸冰封万里，剑尖寒气森然肉眼可见。  
墨心臻身形动了，避开冰魄与奔雷的剑路，直向那火舞旋风。袁青脚下发力，奋不顾身向前一扑，恰恰挡在那魔头与白游盟主之间。

爹，娘。孩儿此计若成，复仇之路通也。若是不成，孩儿不孝，这就来陪你们。

袁青什么也愿不听，什么也不愿看。刚闭上眼睛，就觉得肋间一痛，有人狠命将他推开，他飞将出去，摔倒在雪地上。

他压住胸中快要爆体而出的笑，一骨碌坐起来。  
那魔头中计了。

本来墨心臻是避开了从他背后攻来的剑招的，只需抵抗白游就成。可如今...  
那魔头运功到极致，面如金纸，阴煞内力与白游剑气相撞之时，死于他掌下在他周身纠缠的怨魂又是一阵撕心裂肺的哭号。白游一张脸如火烧了，又紫又肿，显然也是逼到极限。墨心臻勉力将掌风化针，破开那风火屏障，往白游百会与灵台扎去。白游猛然一颤，长虹脱手，火舞散尽。

面前的解决了，背后的两位却趁着墨心臻为推开袁青而费的一刹那更换剑路，在那魔头与盟主相抗之时已经杀到身后。奔雷剑主使劲全身力气长剑一刺，剑刃穿胸，却失了准头，未伤心肺。冰魄剑主剑尖割裂皮肤，右肩，右肋，左腰，又在背心，一道一道的划开，血流如注。

再来一剑啊，袁青拼命忍住冲过去亲自来一刀的冲动。马三娘还在门楼上看着呢，他不能妄动。奔雷剑主，他在内心嘶吼，你捅歪了，再来一剑啊！  
可惜来不及了。

墨心臻一声尖啸，身法诡异的竟闪了开去。回过身来，出掌时阴风阵阵，一掌与冰魄剑主对上，内力逼入神门，另一掌直击奔雷之印堂，啪嚓一声，头骨碎裂。那壮汉往后倒去，脑浆和白雪混在一处，再分不清。

“白游老儿。”墨心臻在奄奄一息的雨花剑主处勉力站定，一手放在他天灵盖上，嗓音嘶哑。冰魄剑主扶着白游，两人也是堪堪站着。  
“你想作甚？”冰魄剑主见白游几乎晕去，代他回答，却也是内伤沉重气息微弱。  
“函谷关，或是雨花剑主的命，你们自己选。”

袁青冻得全身发麻，一动也不能动，只是眼睁睁的看着冰魄剑主搀扶着白游与雨花剑主，往天边行去了。

墨心臻浑身浴血倒在雪地里。袁青红了眼。这魔头明明快死了，他却不能杀...真是恨啊，他不想忍了，他不想藏了，可惜他不能在这关头功亏一篑..。  
墨心臻屠了整个青光门，他袁青自然要毁掉整个随心教。杀这魔头一个远远不够，若是他现在动手...那魔头虽死，他苦心经营的伪装却也暴露，反而对他计划不利。

袁青捂住脸，长叹一声。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青心情郁郁的缩在马车里，卷起了帘往外看。走了一天半，潼关近了，人家渐渐多起来。小村口开始出现让人歇脚的茶水铺。袁青渴了，却不能下去停一会儿。  
他们这一路走得急，还好现在尚在官道上，不会颠簸的让人难以忍受。  
颠一些更好，他愤懑地想着。真是祸害留千年，那魔头竟然还吊着一口气，若是多颠簸几下，叫他伤口崩开失血过多，能死了就好。

袁青本想着去队尾的黑漆马车里伺候着，伺机动点手脚把墨心臻解决了。这和当场一剑杀了他不一样。这回那魔头本就一只脚踏入了鬼门关，他随便找个理由搪塞过去全，无人会起疑心。如此一来，他既能手刃仇人，又不至于暴露身份破坏计划，何乐而不为呢。

只可惜，那驻守在函谷关边上的马三娘拧着腰走过来，额头上的铃铛轻轻响。她一双朱砂点的唇角挑起来，一双酥手一勾一推，将袁青隔开去，将令涛堂堂主刘全封引过来。  
“老三呀，”她咯咯笑着，“你去吧。”

她转过来，手搭上袁青肩头，又抬起来，摸摸他面颊。  
“护法受了冻，三娘给你备辆车，你歇歇呀。”  
袁青小心翼翼避开她蔻丹染的锋锐指甲，只好点点头，看着刘全封钻进那黑漆马车里。

刘全封。袁青正念着，车队停下来。那莽汉子下车泼去一盆血水，又添了干净的回去。马夫扬了鞭子，马又跑起来。  
袁青叹息。这令涛堂堂主看着人魁梧高大，心却细，在教里是出了名的会照顾人，又忠心耿耿...他守在墨心臻身边...实在是叫袁青插不进手。

又几个时辰过去，天擦黑的时候，潼关到了。车队过了关口，拐到分坛地界去。  
袁青先下车，见到来迎接的教众。  
打头的是个正值花信年华的女子，玉润珠圆，面貌和善亲人，穿一件坦领的紫罗衫，堪堪包住那一对盈白的宝珠儿。  
“老四见过护法。”她行了个礼，圆鼓鼓的胸脯一颤一颤。待她直起身来，挥挥手叫身后教众散开，让出路来。“都累了吧，这边请，先安顿下来。”她的声音又甜又腻，听得袁青胃里一阵痉挛。  
几个掌旗使领命引着车队里人马往住处去。

楚芜洁笑着，扭着肥臀，给袁青指了间房，又悄捂了嘴，问：“怎么不见教主？我可是摆好了酒，等着给他道喜呢。”  
袁青展开扇子遮了半张脸。“酒怕是要便宜我和老三了。教主伤得厉害，吃不下。”  
“什么？”号雷堂堂主轻抽了口气。  
“老三心细，顾及教主颜面，随行的教众没走完是不会叫教主下来的。”袁青啪的一声收起扇子，假意肃着张脸看楚芜洁。  
那胖女人睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，望望天色，眼珠子一转。“你在这里候着，我去传个大夫过来啊。”话音还未落呢，闪身就不见了。

袁青见她走了，松了口气。随心教的堂主，一个比一个好看，一个比一个歹毒。这楚芜洁，典型的菩萨面相蛇蝎心肠，最是惹不得。

半分钟还没过，就听见一个大嗓门吼起来。  
“老四呢？护法，老四哪儿去了？”  
刘全封跌跌撞撞跑过来，急急火火的满头是汗。“教主血瘾犯了，要是拖久了就该打人了，快去取血回来啊。”  
哎哟喂，袁青狠狠给自己脑门来一巴掌，怎么就忘了这茬。又转念一想，怪不得楚老四走的那样快，肯定是算着时辰到了，跑哪里去杀了人好回来讨赏呢。

才想着，号雷堂堂主无声无息的不知道从哪里出现，手里果然是一碗热血。她灵巧的脚尖一点，飞身往黑漆马车方向去，腾空的瞬间胸前波涛汹涌，白晃晃的闪了人眼。屁股一扭，挤进了车厢里。袁青偏过头，毫不奇怪的见到老三直勾勾的盯着看呢。

“看什么看，”袁青故作轻松打趣与他。“你不怕她挖了你眼睛啊？”  
刘全封憨憨一笑，露出两排白牙。“哪能啊，老四她有什么好事都带我，可向着我了。”说着，抓抓后脑勺，眼睛望天，回味起方才景色来。  
袁青无言，只好由着他去了。  
哎，这刘全封，怕不是酒喝多喝坏了脑子。

半晌，一阵惊天动地的咳嗽以后，楚芜洁扶着清醒的墨心臻出来。女人红艳艳的元宝唇儿贴着教主的耳朵，不知道说了些什么。墨心臻微一点头，她立时眉开眼笑，面上喜色化作红晕，比涂了胭脂还好看。  
“教主...”他们俩渐渐走近，楚芜洁的低语也稍微听得清了些。“雨花...涂小楠....窦荣...”  
一个一个名字爆豆子一样蹦出来，中间的部分倒是一分也听不见。  
“去办。”墨心臻咳嗽着，刘全封赶忙去扶住他另一边胳膊。楚芜洁得了令，松开手，行了一礼后喜滋滋的消失了。  
刘全封扶着墨心臻往二楼去，进了屋，门关上。袁青站在原地，咬牙切齿。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

楚芜洁挽着个涂朱傅粉的男子进到耳房里，往一旁的罗汉床上一歪，腰里抽出烟枪来。那男子殷勤的替她点上，替她端着，她要吸的时候就递过去，不吸了就避开，不叫烟尘呛着她。

“护法，”她舒服的半阖了眼，声音一如既往的甜腻。“教主才赏的福寿膏，你要不要也尝尝？”  
福寿膏？那种害人的玩意儿，谁去试啊。  
袁青故作惶恐，摆摆手。“不了不了，楚堂主，这既然是教主赏的东西，岂能随便给人。”他抽出扇子，展开来，将萦绕鼻尖的烟气扇去。

“是呀。”她眼珠一转，勾勾手指叫那男子俯下身来，在他面上亲一口，留个朱砂印子。“那这美人儿，我就不和护法分享了。”  
楚芜洁一双眼睛意味深长的扫了袁青一圈，又故作娇羞遮了嘴咯咯娇笑。  
袁青满脸平静，缓缓摇着扇子，端的一副不明白她在说些什么的意思。  
“哎呀，你瞧老四这记性。”楚芜洁假惺惺的拍了一下面颊。“护法眼界高，一般的还瞧不上。”  
她站起来，那男子紧跟上去扶着她的胳膊。她暗使巧劲将他甩开。

耳房的门又开，刘全封手搭在门框上，看着楚老四。  
“老四，你磨磨蹭蹭什么呢，教主醒了，有话问你。”  
号雷堂堂主扭身走过去，拍一下刘全封胳膊上的金箍，又轻轻挠一下他袒露在外的健硕胸膛。“我这不就来了嘛。走吧，走吧。”  
她牵着老三的手，回眸给袁青留下个意味不明的笑。

傍晚时分，袁青才知道到底发生了什么。涂小楠奉命将雨花剑主在能见到他徒弟窦荣之前截了下来，毒杀了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在潼关休整了三天，袁青连那魔头一面都没见到。墨心臻把自己关在屋里，除了刘全封谁也不让进。偶尔老三跑来找他抱怨，说教主东西也不吃，话也不说，可吓坏他了。  
可不是吗，袁青想着，教主一辈子还没这般狼狈过。要是一时半会能缓过来，那才叫奇怪。

袁青正悠闲的吃着茶，听旁边一个教里的伶人唱小曲儿。忽闻外头一阵响动，才站起身来，就看见一令涛堂的喽喽进来。那黑衣人作揖，急急说到：“护法，教主有令，速回总坛。”

往沛裕山的路崎岖艰险，到上黑虎崖的时候，路途更加狭窄，恰恰够车辙碾过。路边松柏郁郁，风化做刀，从帘缝里扎进来。

忽然间，前方黑漆马车车门碎裂，刘全封大轻功急急运起，怀里抱着一个人，脚下却丝毫不慢，数次腾身之间就上了山去，身影融在树影间。  
袁青系紧肩头皮裘，开门纵身跃下，足下借力，迅速追刘全封而去。  
他脚踩松枝，寻不到那堂主，只好往总坛方向去，真气流转之间越奔越快。头顶积雪被他的动作震落下来，钻进皮毛围领和脖颈之间，化成水，流下去，爬行在他皮肤上，痒的让人心慌。

那魔头撑不住了。

袁青心里无比平静，甚至有淡淡的喜悦，但他身体不受控制，慢不下来，依旧好似十万火急一般狂奔疾走。  
明明他全然不在乎的。

待他上了黑虎崖，行至墨心臻的寝殿前，只见墨烈阴沉着脸，红斗篷被狂风吹起猎猎作响。  
袁青轻身落地，踏雪而来。行至阶前，被少主拦下。  
“你来做甚。”墨烈一双狭眼眯起，嘴唇抿着，和墨心臻十成十的像。  
袁青避开他视线，展开扇子。  
“属下心系教主安危…”  
“安危？”墨烈打断他，啪地一声将袁青的扇子合起，扔在雪里。“你心里盼的是安还是危？”  
“属下全心企盼教主安好。”袁青俯首，谎话说的顺溜。  
风又起，雪粉飞旋，将他们两个人卷在一处，避无可避。  
墨烈一双虎目大睁开来，神光灼灼逼视着他。袁青不得已抬起头，对上墨烈的视线。  
火花四溅。  
少主的声音低沉，如腊月里屋外蛰伏的风声。“你自要盼着我父亲安好。”他一字一顿。“毕竟，不杀你的是他。”  
袁青仰着头，鼻子里一声轻笑溢出来。  
“父亲？”他直视着墨烈的眼眸深处，唇角勾起。  
“您确实只把教主当父亲。”

风停雪落。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

护法进得大门，轻车熟路往那魔头寝室奔去。刘全封守在木门外，见他面色不善，二话不说直接让开身。袁青却不进屋，而是扯住他衣襟，贴耳低声问道：“大夫呢？”  
刘全封见惯袁青往日惯常的泰然自若，见他如今阵仗，惊得抖三抖，声音也不稳了。  
“在里头，可那帮废物有什么用啊？”他悄声说着，“我怕教主等不到涂小楠回来。”  
“莫说丧气话，我去看看。”袁青面上懊恼装的无懈可击，手上也收不住力似的，碰一声打开房门走进去。

墨心臻气息奄奄躺在挪到房间正中的榻上，房右边的架子床下堆满了乱糟糟血糊糊的绷带。教中大夫带着徒弟已经将清创消炎的膏药揭去了，拿烧过的银针穿了细线，仔细着缝合那魔头左臂上的创口。  
袁青在榻子的另一边坐下，看着那女徒儿动作麻利，不一会儿收了结，又覆上一贴药，拿纱布将伤处牢牢缠起来。  
墨心臻一动不动。袁青也一动不动。一个闭着眼，一个睁着眼。睁眼的看着闭眼的，看到眼睛酸疼了，也闭上了眼。  
他看着墨心臻阖眼的模样已经很多回了。每次森森夜里袁青从梦魇中醒转，映入眼帘的就是墨心臻眉头紧锁的睡颜。那魔头的呼吸总是浅得几乎不可闻，眠也浅。袁青一动，他也醒来。最初几次被惊扰，墨心臻还会低声呵斥赶他出去。到后来，那魔头只是眼帘颤着，怪罪似的嘴一抿，不理他，顾自又再睡去。

袁青牵起墨心臻搭在榻沿的手，见到掌上满是细细碎碎的小口子。正在配药的老郎中给他递了绷带，袁青点点头，小心的替那魔头缠上。缠好了，他还不满意，把那只手翻过来覆过去的摆弄。但无论他怎样动作，墨心臻都没有丝毫反应。

袁青心如止水，脑子却好像有了自己的意识转的飞快。  
要命的不是皮外伤，袁青清楚得很。他搭上墨心臻的脉，一时间不知道该喜还是该忧。  
在那寒凉的皮下，八股真气暴动着，互相针锋相对挤压着脉络。其中还有一股最是厉害，一进一退之间将他奇经八脉削得薄而易断，若是冲击再大些...这魔头就算不死，但经脉寸断，也要成废人一个。

那魔头怕是宁愿死了也不愿武功散尽的。只可惜，涂青羊不在了，没人愿意救他。

袁青放开那手，撑着脑袋，神游天外一般神思里空无一物。他愣怔着，目光锁在墨心臻惨无人色的脸上。  
教主的面容是平静的。眼睫不动，嘴也不动，和平日里看起来没什么两样。但看着看着，袁青就觉出不对来。那魔头莫名其妙的有些虚幻，好像被水洗褪了颜色。

袁青僵坐着，恍惚之中只见那郎中与学徒将墨心臻扶起来，喂了一帖药，缝好他背上腰上的伤口，胸前的贯穿伤也不知道用了什么法子收拾妥当了。老少两人走来向他告罪，声音在袁青耳朵里全化成嗡嗡乱响，护法烦躁的挥挥手，叫他们退下去。

都是废物。

那两个人跌跌撞撞往门口走，老郎中嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，扰得袁青心烦意乱，胃里像是有火在烧。可同样的一席话，在小学徒听来却激起不一样的反应。  
“哎呀！”她尖叫一声，刺得袁青脑仁疼。“我想到办法了！”  
说着，她扯着老郎中的袖子一溜烟似的跑了。  
门关上。

如同脑袋一会儿浸在冰水里，一会儿泡在岩浆里，袁青脑子里两股思潮碰撞不休，上风下风轮转不定。他死死盯着墨心臻，盯着他起伏微弱的胸膛，盯着他蜡塑似的脸。  
渐渐地，那张脸开始变化，最终凝成别的模样。

 

袁青看见一张五官因为痛苦扭曲而不成人形的脸。本来永远含情的桃花眼瞪得爆凸出来，爬满血丝，鼻子皱起和眉毛黏在一处，那一双会吻袁青脸颊的唇咬得全是泡，又因为嘶吼崩裂出条条血痕，下巴上的山羊胡被人剃去。  
那是他倒挂在井上，被千刀万剐的父亲的面孔。

岩浆上涌吞没一切，袁青深吸一口气，站起来。

这时候，因体内的真气暴动被方才那贴药暂时压制，墨心臻忽然挣动一下，开始咳嗽，血顺着嘴角流下来，染得满枕都是。

袁青绕过榻子，往架子床的方向走去。

墨心臻咳得背弓起来，伤口被牵扯，一下子血沁透了绷带。他没醒，嘴里却说起胡话。  
“小虎...”他唤一声，乌血从唇齿间溢出。

袁青扯起床帐，将锦被掀开。

墨心臻眉头紧蹙，眼珠在眼皮底下乱转，身子痉挛着。  
“虎儿...”他再唤一声，又是一口血吐出来，湿了衣襟。

袁青扔开枕头，掀起褥子，抓起那把扎了梨花纹的翘尖银刀，回身向墨心臻心口刺去。

墨心臻陡然睁眼，劈手夺过那刀，反手在袁青臂上一按，麻去他一条胳膊，却还没有清醒似的，一双眼迷离，手指爱怜般抚上刀刃。他对着那刀，面上神情像是存了一辈子的话要说，但到嘴边，合着断断续续的咳喘，只余悄声的一句。  
“小梨儿，”他问，“你在哪？”

袁青如遭当头喝棒，后退一步，脚一软跌坐在地，眼前袁煜的面孔随着冲击的力道碎裂然后消失。他慌忙抬起头，看见墨心臻神色骤变，眼睛里迷幻尽散，阴云聚起。  
教主醒透了。

“滚出去。”  
教主擦去唇角的血。  
“唤少主进来。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青倒退着出去，撞到一个人。在转头的瞬息之间，那人将他双臂扭在身后，铐起来，又扯着链子将他拖到殿门口。  
墨烈将他狠狠摁在柱子上。  
“袁青，”少主龇牙，恨不得把他的脸咬下来。“我眼不瞎耳不聋。你在函谷关做了什么，方才在我父亲房里又做了什么，我清清楚楚。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青在及膝深的水里醒来。  
空气中凝滞潮湿带着腥气，手腕上锁链生的锈磨着他的腕子。袁青睁开眼睛，眼前一片昏暗，远处一支火把快烧完了，在青绿石墙上投下蛇一般颤动的影子。  
他的双臂被吊起来，手麻得有如蚁噬，膝盖以下被冰水泡着，也渐渐冻得几乎失去知觉。袁青垂着头，不知道现在是什么时辰，不知道他晕去时候发生了什么。

他悄悄运起青光真气，暖起身子，尝试着活开手脚血脉，却收效甚微。他又运功一周天，细细检查全身，发现并没有伤。松一口气，他勉强动动腿，发现水并不黏着，一颗心放下来。

袁青太了解这个地方的格局。水尚清，这证明他被关在外侧。到底有人拦住了少主，没让他下死手。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

记得以前，在他还只有十五岁的时候，墨心臻领了他到这里。

教主一身惯常的紫袍高冠，背着手在前面走着。整间牢狱里的囚徒都闭紧了嘴，呼吸也不敢大声。他跟着教主，走在一间间注满水的囚室之间高出的走道上。四周安静的，只听见隐隐的水流声，和墨心臻的靴子踏在地上的轻响，一声一声清晰，叩在人发颤的心上。  
袁青低着头，不去看两旁景象，只是盯着那一间间囚牢里水的变化。他往里走，囚牢从只是由铁栏隔离变成有石墙相隔，水流通的越来越少，也越来越浑浊。空气愈加粘滞厚重，腥臭的味道夹杂着火把燃烧的烟气叫人难以忍受。

他们就这么不言语的走着，足足走了一炷香时间。墙上火把少了，光线颤颤巍巍的昏暗下来。墨心臻停在左手边的牢笼前，招手叫袁青过去。

袁青站定，抬眼一看，差点干呕出来。  
一个活骷髅挂在墙上，半个身子浸在发绿的污水里，露出来的皮肤腐烂生疮。火光从他头顶照下来，在眼眶里投下阴影。袁青忍着恶心匆匆一瞟，发现那人的一双招子早被剜去，留下两个黑乎乎的大洞。  
袁青起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，本能的想往后退，却又生生止住了。他怕，他怕那魔头一怒之下也把他投到这里来。他混进随心教是为了报仇，不是为了送死。若是烂在了这里，他爹娘的血债他又怎么去讨？

他假乖巧的，站到墨心臻身边，仰着脸看他。  
那魔头一张脸古井不波，垂眼看他，从袖子里抽出把匕首交给袁青，又指了指墙上一个机关。  
袁青踮起脚尖摇动那个手柄。头顶一组滑轮滚动，铁链叮当，那活骷髅被吊着，身子划开污水，在他触手可及的地方停下来。  
袁青看看墨心臻，又看看手上匕首，心下虽然明白，可还是浑身冷汗，煞白了一张小脸。

袁青明白，他这一双手，一颗心，从这水牢出去的时候，就再不会是干干净净清清白白的。  
他从选了这条路，从进随心教的那一天起，就再不抱任何正大光明站在阳光下的希望。他推无可推，避无可避，到底是要为这魔教造下冤孽。  
他听见地狱里油锅滚沸的声音，听见他自己和墨心臻的惨叫声此起彼伏，没有断绝的时候。

墨心臻一双不见心绪的眼睛瞟向那活骷髅肿胀的肚腹，白若枯骨的手指尖勾起来。袁青重重闭上眼睛，藏起所有可能暴露的愤怒与软弱。待他睁眼的时候，清明的少年眼眸里，只有一片空荡荡。

他动手了。  
利刃划破皮肉，从左到右整整齐齐的一道口子。那囚徒撕心裂肺，啊的一声惨嚎在水牢里激出一波又一波的回音，叠加在一起如万鬼嚎哭。袁青僵在原地，血溅到他脸上手上也不知道去擦。他只是大睁着眼睛，看那囚徒的脏腑肠子合着脓血，慢慢的钻出肚子，又流下去，一半连在身上，一半落到水底。袁青看着他痛的咬断了舌头，吐出血糊糊的一团。

那人快死了，叫不动，肺瘪下去，有进气没出气。袁青快吓死了，不敢哭，肺被堵住，有出气没进气。墨心臻的视线落在他身上，若有若无却不容忽视。  
袁青汗出如浆，却不敢将眼睛从那囚徒身上挪开，只能强作镇定，看着那人四肢抽搐渐渐衰弱下去，终于不动了。

过了好久，袁青的身子才像解冻了一样，允许他喘匀了气，拿出帕子擦干净匕首。墨心臻一双寒中带暖的手接过匕首将刀入鞘，又弯下腰，将那箍银的刀鞘悬在他腰带上。  
“教主...”他抬起头看那魔头。  
墨心臻一对挑眼赞许似的弯起，薄唇抿着露出笑容。  
“袁青，你长进了。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

水牢石门开启的声音叫袁青回了神。

狂刀怒剑走进来，按动机关后将他的镣铐解开，又换了一副铐子，将他带出去。  
“狂刀嫂，怒剑兄。”袁青低唤。“现在什么时候了？”  
“晚上了呗。”怒剑翻了个白眼，押着袁青往一间蒸汽扑面的石室里去。  
“我在这关几天了？”他又问。  
“才一天，怎么，受不了了？”狂刀搡他一下，叫他跌入一个温水池里。袁青双手被反绑着，重心不稳，险些一头栽下去呛着水。好不容易稳住身子坐下来，他故作可怜的对那两个督查司的统领眨眨眼。  
“我这不是担心教主吗。大半天没听见个信儿...”

怒剑揽着狂刀在池边坐下。  
“哟，这么忠心呐。”狂刀玩着指甲，看也不看他。怒剑亲亲她脸颊，手指缠上她故意散下来的一缕鬓发。“好了，好了。袁护法平日里也没怎么着我们，你至于吗。”  
狂刀眼睛一横，推开怒剑，嘴上却舒缓了语气。  
“哎，袁青啊，虽然我俩站岗的时候你经常吵得慌...”她不知道想到了什么，翻脸比翻书还快，笑嘻嘻拍拍袁青的肩膀。“但终归是个不错的人。说吧，你想知道些啥。”  
怒剑揽着她的肩头，把她往怀里带。袁青避开视线。

“所以教主怎么样了？”他低声问着，脑袋里思绪纷乱。  
那魔头定然是没死的，不然墨烈当家做主，他此时哪里有命在。教主的武功应该也没废，不然狂刀怒剑那两个忠心耿耿不亚于刘全封的...不可能有心情奚落于他。哎，袁青暗叹，若是早前若能一刀命中...

怒剑脱了鞋袜，一双脚浸在水里晃啊晃。  
“听说过生生造化丸没有啊？”他卖个关子。  
生生造化丸...袁青想通其中关节，猛然抬起头来，满面讶异。狂刀见他这般模样，嬉笑起来。  
“护法就是护法，一点就通。哎，幸好涂神医留下了这么个方子呢。”  
怒剑忽然沉了声音，贴到袁青耳边悄悄说：“虽然现在缓过来了，但是元气大伤，据说丹田也受损，怕是要调养好些个时日，不然...还是凶险。”  
袁青凝神听着，点点头。  
狂刀也凑过来。“我们也是听说的。除了少主，教主谁也不让近身呢。”

袁青噗嗤一声笑出来。墨烈啊墨烈，够厉害。这么好的机会，他怎可能不善加利用。

“好了好了，你也暖和了吧？腿能动了吧？”狂刀趁着怒剑穿鞋子的空档，把袁青赶起来。  
暖？袁青楞了一下，旋即才想起他泡着温水呢。方才他全神贯注在别的地方，竟然不曾察觉四肢的僵冷都散去了。

“我没事了，多谢狂刀嫂，怒剑兄。”袁青站起来，衣服湿哒哒的黏在身上。“不消押我，我自己走。”  
他回到水牢里，镣铐戴好，双臂吊起来。  
“你是该谢谢我们。”狂刀又恢复到往日里的刁蛮模样。“你见过别的人有这待遇？”  
袁青腹诽。凭什么要谢他们俩，这到底还是上头的意思，他们不过奉命行事而已。然而多说无益，袁青顺着她，摇摇头。  
“那是，”怒剑附和。“我俩看你还算顺眼，给你每晚泡泡热水，不叫你冻出关节炎来。”  
说罢，他揽上狂刀的腰，出了门去。

袁青浸在刺骨的水里。水牢阴冷，身上的湿衣服很快冻得他皮肤发麻。  
他咬着牙，吞下一声长叹，压下肚子里挠人的慌乱。  
若这热水不是墨心臻的意思...那证明...  
他望向牢狱深处黑洞洞的一片，整个人如坠冰窟。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第十天，他们带着袁青去洗澡的时候，狂刀站在屏风后面跟他说话。

“护法，你知道吗，漠北分舵、湘西分舵、江南分舵和江东分舵的舵主都到总坛来了。”  
袁青心不在焉的嗯了一声。他好容易解掉镣铐，抓紧时间拉伸筋骨。等血活开，人舒坦了，就打满泡沫，搓掉一身污渍。

“函谷关总司和行雨、御风堂的堂主也赶回来了。”怒剑附和。  
护法洗头的手一顿，抹掉脸上粘的泡沫。“谁回来了？”  
“马三娘，胡一刀和吴梧常啊，他们都回来了！”狂刀不耐烦起来。“我跟你说正事，你怎么不仔细着听呢。”  
袁青哦一声，冲掉发间污浊，又打一遍泡沫。“我听着呢。”

什么事都没有把自己洗干净重要。水牢里最可怕的不是冷，不是饿，不是四肢僵硬动弹不得，而是皮肤烂掉的危险。身体发肤受之父母，他父母不在世上了，他定当照顾好自己。  
最后一勺水泼下来冲干净泡沫，袁青只觉得神清气爽，擦干身子穿了干净衣服走出来。  
“他们回来做什么？”

狂刀钻到怒剑怀里去，眼眶一下子就红透了。她看看怒剑，又看看袁青，最后一句话也没说出来。怒剑抱紧她，给她顺气，眼睛却盯着袁青。  
“教主开始叫少主墨心烈了。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青在被关押十一天以后终于重获自由。他出洞门，顾不得感受冬日暖阳照在面上的舒适，直接拔足急奔，往正殿去了。  
路上他一个人都没见到，待到了殿门口都时候竟也一丝声音也听不见。  
他正踌躇着，殿门忽然开了。他躬身垂首走进去，找到自己位置。不知怎的，今天似乎所有人站得都离上首较往常远了很多。  
他隐藏着视线，暗地里扫视一圈。狂刀怒剑说的不错，所有人都到了。

袁青悄悄抬起眼去看上座。  
那把胡桃木椅子上软垫添多了一倍。墨心臻整个人包裹在玄狐裘袍里，脸色与衣饰的颜色反差触目惊心。他怀里抱着个手炉，脚边两个炭盆烧着。  
“都低着头做什么。”

众人抬起头来，呼吸却都还压抑着。殿内一片凝滞，人人站的笔直，一动不动。

“回来的胆子都有，说话的胆子呢？”  
墨心臻的声音轻飘飘，一丝力气也无，但莫名其妙的叫袁青脊背爬上阵阵颤栗。  
护法维持着脸上恭顺的表情，心里却诧异。着这魔头发的什么邪火呢？难不成人都不是他召回来的？

沉默蔓延着，随心教里重权在握的十个人互相无声的推挤，真气暗地里交锋。袁青小心翼翼的，只放了一丝教中众人皆通的功法内力，灵活游走，不与任何人硬碰硬。  
这般较劲了有一炷香的功夫，马三娘忽然撤了力。其余九人身子微微一震，勉力将险些因为失了受力点而失控的真气收回。

“禀教主，”她的声音又尖又脆。“一来，函谷关大胜，属下前来给教主贺喜。”  
墨心臻不答话。袁青站在台阶下，离他实在太远，辨不清他神情如何。  
马三娘眼珠子一转，嘴里吐字如珠。  
“二来，属下心系教主，特来看望。”

“这喜，孤王不知从而来。”墨心臻的声音毫无起伏。“至于看望，你们一个个离开自己的小天地，舍了吃香喝辣大权在手的日子不过，千里迢迢跑回黑虎崖来，就为了看望孤王？”

“是。”阶下众人异口同声。

教主将炉子拢得紧了些。“还敢说是。”他眼睛一横，堂下众人噤若寒蝉。  
他抬手掩住嘴角，轻按几下。  
“你们是来见孤王最后一面的罢。”

袁青随着众人把头垂下。

墨烈从耳房里走出来，站到墨心臻身边，又给他塞了个手炉。  
“父亲...”少主探身过去。墨心臻食指点在唇上，摇摇头。

“你们没来错。从今日起，少主墨烈暂更名墨心烈，并由其代掌教务。”

“是。”众舵主坛主齐齐作揖，应答的声音却虚。袁青余光里看见梅弄影和刘全封眉头紧皱，楚芜洁也咬起嘴唇。

墨心臻斜过身子，靠在软垫上。“罢了，都是为了教里劳心劳力的，就不说你们了。”  
他偏过头，看向墨烈。“虎儿，刀拿来。”

“教主三思！”  
堂下惊声乍起，有几人向前冲去，一团乱。刘全封冲得最远，还是楚芜洁拉住了他。袁青回神，发现他的脚步竟也动了。他轻哼一声，退开去，在心里将此事抹去。

“都慌什么。”墨心臻冷笑。“函谷关的事情，是孤王做的不妥当，自当谢罪。”  
他将发冠摘下，发带去了，一刀一刀，将墨发割到齐肩长度。

“如今我教虽然函谷在手，剑盟却不至于受困于伊阙...”墨心臻说着，墨烈接过他手里断发，闪身退下。  
“当真失算。”

“教主英明一世，随心教纵横江湖已成定势，这偶尔失些小利...并无碍呀。”楚芜洁甜腻腻的声音响起。袁青看向她，又看向墨心臻。  
那魔头眉宇间阴影笼罩。

“本教有如今光景，自然要算诸位一份功劳在。”墨心臻沉声道。  
“你们为辅佐少主，不辞辛劳的到总坛来，孤王心里安慰。”他将手炉放下。  
“而如今，孤王是生是死，只能走一步看一步。”  
他站起身来，捏着扶手的指节发青。  
“都退下。”

“愿教主万安。”不知道谁带头行了跪礼，十个人矮下身去的动作并不齐整，膝盖磕在地上的声音纷乱，口里回应的声音也乱。可是那一声声袁青听得清楚，有叹有祝有惊有哀，都是真的。  
“教主万安。”他脱口而出，声音低得只自己能听见。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青躺在自己床上辗转反侧。明明已经十余天未曾安稳歇息了，可他莫名其妙的难以安眠。  
他盯着床架子，细思是哪里出了问题。  
枕头是他的枕头，一支天青色绣鸳鸯的方枕。被子是他的被子，缎面蚕心的被子。帐子没换，褥子也还是那床褥子...可他怎么就觉得哪里不对呢。  
他翻过身去，将自己裹起来，被角压在下巴下面，深吸一口气，什么都没闻到。  
嗯？他困惑了半晌，这才突然意识到，他房里本是不熏香的。

他起身，穿好衣裳。反正越躺越清醒，不如去...  
去哪儿呢？他思绪发散又乱作一团，干脆不去想，只叫他的腿脚将他带出房门，随便往哪里去了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青从那座寝殿出来，丝毫没有他是如何到来又如何进去的记忆。他在石阶上呆立良久，叫夜风一吹，这才回过神来。  
他苦笑一声，摇摇头。怎么这半个月他发的呆，比他前半辈子加起来的都多呢。

原来袁青走在路上，灵光一闪想通了他半个时辰以来寻找的缺失之物是那棠梨的甜香。他的身子带着他往能闻到那香味的地方去，不料那魔头这个时辰了竟不在房中。

袁青走出来，只是沿着石阶往下，足下积雪吱呀作响，一声一声，重复单调。他就这么一直走，和他初上山来的那日一样，不知道去向何处。

阶梯终结于一个小平台。袁青借着月色在雪上的反光环顾四周，吸了吸鼻子。  
这是他五年前拿到亲卫腰牌的地方。

袁青心下悲喜交加，却不知道为了什么。忽而，他转身往山上奔去，过了那魔头的寝殿，直往后山梨苑去了。  
墨心臻喜欢那个地方，常去那个地方。他若是要死，一定会选择死在那里。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

墨心臻深衣重裹坐在雪落满枝的一颗梨树下，手里捧着一个香炉。他对面坐着一个女子，天人之貌映在皎皎月色里，不似这尘世中人。女子双手搭在教主肩上，在他耳边低声说什么。墨心臻腾开一只手抱住她，轻轻抚摸她散下来的头发，动作缓慢，千般爱怜万般疼惜静悄悄透出来。

袁青躲在松林的阴影里看着这一切。他不认识那女子，只觉得墨心臻手上安抚的动作好像在哪见过。

那女子微微转头，恰好是往袁青的方向。她好似看见了他，又好似没看见，转回去玩墨心臻的削短的头发。墨心臻与她目光交汇，面容平和而安宁。他缓缓松开怀抱，牵起她的手，捂在玄狐斗篷里。

他们低声说了好久的话。那女子时不时嗅一口炉里的香烟，巧笑倩兮，手上动作却是调皮，好像不知道墨心臻浑身是伤一样，锤过他臂膀，捏过他的脸，拧过他的耳朵，刮过他的鼻子。墨心臻非但丝毫不恼怒，唇边的笑反而随着她每一个表情，每一个动作，逐渐加深。

袁青从未见过他这般冰消雪融的模样。  
墨心臻眼中心绪因为那女子的絮絮话语变换，面上表情也生动，整个人活起来，没有半点平日里的悲喜不辨神思难明。  
他紧紧握着她的手，眼睛追随着她，挽留每一丝接触，好似舍不得漏去她一分一毫在他身边的时光。

女子笑起来，声若雨点打在花瓣上。  
“臻，”她悄悄说。“再等五个冬天吧。”

袁青感觉寒气从脚下一点点爬上来，顺着他的脊梁骨，透到全身去。他打个哆嗦，捂紧了厚重锦袍。他的目光好似离不开那个一身白纱衣的女子。他看着，觉得那张脸，那一颦一笑的姿态，越看越觉得面熟。  
可袁青不曾见过她，也不曾听墨心臻提起过任何能叫他亲昵如斯的人物。

女子跪坐起来，风吹得她薄纱的衣裙皱，吹得她身形也皱。她松开墨心臻的手，捧起他的脸，在他眉心落下一吻。  
“再见，”她声若唱腔婉转。  
“我的兄长。”

腊月里冬风吹起梨花漫天。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青问过那依方制药的小学徒。  
虽然快半夜了，可她年少玩心重还未睡下，又见到堂堂护法向她求教，喜不自胜，拉着他竹筒倒豆子一般说开来。  
她话多，废话自然也多。说了两盏茶的时间，只有两句话着了调。  
一来，她说，生生造化丸作用在于清除体内一切外来邪崇，切记不可以为服药之人渡气疗伤，以免适得其反。  
二来，她搭过脉，教主体内冲撞的七剑真气狂野难驯，药效与之搏斗吃力异常，所以在休养期间万万不可使用内力，防止给他本就脆弱的经脉再添重压。  
袁青闻言心满意足，不欲与她在多做纠缠，口头夸奖搪塞几句，匆匆离去。

 

他晚上去找墨心臻一般是不消走寝殿正门的，今夜也不例外。他从暗道进入，点了房门外侍卫睡穴，站定，看见门缝里透出来光。  
这魔头也没睡呢。  
他推门进房，一眼没看见墨心臻。再一看，床帐子放下来，遮着个不清晰的人影。屋里没有点香，淡淡的血腥味浮在空气里。  
“属下见过教主。”袁青低声道，走过去想把那青纱帐撩开。手才伸出，一支银标便从帘幕之中飞来，擦过他的耳朵飞钉在他身后墙上。  
“休得无礼。”墨心臻听来比在殿上有力气些，想必是晚间的药起了作用。

袁青退开，站在离床三步远的地方。“教主半月前救属下一命，属下尚且不曾谢恩。念及如此过失属下心里难安，辗转反侧不得安歇，才来半夜叨扰...属下思虑不周，求教主恕罪。”

床脚的两只炭盆烧得极旺，帐子里的人影却还是发着颤。  
“你十一日前不是谢过恩了么。”  
袁青心里一慌，手心里满是冷汗。他还以为墨心臻肯把他放出来，就不会再揪着不放...算错了算错了，他今日这般自投罗网，着实愚蠢。

袁青正犹豫着，不知如何作答，墨心臻波澜不惊的声音又响起。  
“有些刀并非为穿刺劈砍而生。孤王枕下这把...护法可知它是作何用途？”

“属下不知。”  
袁青心道，刀，管它是个什么样子，到底都是用来杀人的。当日杀你不成，那刀天职未尽，上头扎的花样再好看又如何，还不是废刃一柄。

“五年前，有个仇家将孤王命里的明光熄灭了。孤王将他吊起来凌迟。每剐一刀，他忏悔一句，就为了求孤王留他儿子一命。他倒是个坚强汉子，足足拖了两个时辰，全身皮肉都刮干净了，那口气才咽下去。”

袁青怒极攻心，咬破了嘴唇，拳头紧紧攥起。这魔头本来被黄泉水浸湿了鞋，现下又不可运功...他不如，他不如现在动手...

“那儿子若不惜命，对得起他老子一万声哀求么。”墨心臻鼻子里哼一声，叫袁青冷静下来。  
“敢问教主，那人是谁？他儿子又是谁？”袁青强作镇定，咬着牙，将话从牙缝里挤出来。  
“剑盟七座之六青光门门主袁煜。”那魔头话里带笑，尾音都打颤。“至于他儿子...”  
墨心臻挑开纱帐，面一层病态晕红。他看袁青一眼，神光暗淡。  
“孤王不曾见过。”

“教主可愿意见见我？”袁青忽然舔舔嘴唇，往床边蹭过去。“已经半个月了...”  
他故意将话尾断去，等那魔头答复。  
方才他灵光一闪，想起那魔头丹田受损，脉络又因伤势沉重薄而易断。这般景况，想杀他不一定要动武，换个别的办法，照样能叫他血脉激荡而经脉寸断。袁青盘算着，顿觉快哉。  
那魔头能死了最好，若没死那少说也得落得个武功尽失受尽耻笑的下场。

墨心臻放下帐子，一副拒绝的姿态。  
“涂青羊既然愿意孤王活着，你们就收收盼着孤王去死的心思罢。”  
袁青不理他，顾自坐到床沿上。这第一步既然走出来了，就没有叫停的可能。他今夜就算是粉身碎骨也绝对要折腾死这魔头。  
他脚边炭盆烤着，暖融融，他掌下墨心臻的手指却凉若枯骨。

“属下是盼着教主好起来。”  
他盼着那魔头的身子再不回暖。

“生死有命，袁青。孤王一天都不会早死，而袁煜...他咎由自取死有余辜，自然一天也不能多活。”墨心臻避开他的触碰，拿枕侧的帕子掩去一口乌血。

袁青心里冰封千尺，眼里却似含了春水，手上温柔着替那魔头擦去唇角沾染的血渍。“教主万寿无疆。”他话说得无比诚恳，身子探到床里去。墨心臻一指点在他喉结上，叫他停了动作。  
那魔头坐直身子，动作太急牵扯到腰背上的皮外伤，叫他轻嘶一声。袁青借机抚上他腰侧。教主一双唇贴在袁青耳边，声音平淡。  
“事不过三。你若还不住手，休怪孤王不留情面。”

袁青杀心已定。  
他偏过头，面颊蹭过教主削短的头发，额头相贴，唇齿相合。

墨心臻尝起来是疼痛的味道。

待他们分开，那魔头气还没喘匀，忽而冷笑一声，给袁青当胸就是两掌。  
护法摔在床下，断了三根肋骨，晕过去。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这半月拖成了一个半月，眼见着快要过年了。  
袁青趁着养伤无人监视苦练青光剑法。  
他原本以为自己武功虽然不足以独步江湖，但也是数一数二，担得起七剑合璧之大任的。可墨心臻仅靠外功能叫他伤筋动骨这件事如醍醐灌顶叫他认清了自己本事。  
练功之余，他搜罗了一大堆教中传阅的江湖小报，从七年前的看起，读到某处的时候，他合上书，掩面叹息。  
他那时候还小，什么都不知道，很多现在昭然若揭的事情他愣是没有明白。童年回忆结合着这刊物里三言两语，袁青心头苦涩，一时间难以接受真相。  
墨心臻总是说，这世上没有滥杀无辜的人，因为没有无辜的人可杀。袁青本是不信的，可现在...  
他看看自己的双手，咽下满嘴苦涩。

墨心臻靠着涂青羊的方子，到底是没死成。在袁青好的七七八八的时候，少主的名字改回墨烈。本是来送葬的众人没用出去的白钱眼见着随着灯笼挂起要变成红包发出去。

黑虎崖上的年夜饭从来没有这般热闹过。一帮子漂泊无依的人从天南地北赶来聚集在一起，屋外头下着雪，炉子里烫着酒，笑笑闹闹，什么都放下了。墨心臻活生生的出现在袁青的视野里，一时间，袁青心头萦绕月余，挥之不散的惶然不安骤然破碎。  
教主喝了袁青敬的酒，又坐了一炷香的时间，起身离开，留着醉醺醺的众人玩骰子玩牌九玩叶子。  
袁青跟上去。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

教主以前不是这样的。袁青急切地咬着墨心臻的脖子，心里奇怪。  
虽然他往日也不甚热络，今天却实在冷淡的过头。

“滚下去。”教主扯住他的头发叫他松嘴。“孤王答应你陪着守岁，没叫你动手动脚。”  
袁青不依，抱紧了他。  
“教主啊，您有两个月没理我。”他又啃上去，声音含糊。 说来也怪。自从袁青那日把事情前因后果串通理顺了以后，他双亲的脸在他梦里出现的少了，他醒来以后也基本不再被怒火烧得脑子蒙怔。人还是要杀的，仇还是要报的，可他这番安静下来，觉得好像也没那么紧迫。  
有时候，他胡思乱想的太久了，脑子里不设防，溜出一个自甘堕落的想法。  
其实住在黑虎崖...也不是一点好也没有的。

“你缺银子吗？”教主推开他，坐到桌子另一边去，离他远远的。  
袁青摇摇头。  
这唱的又是哪一出啊？  
“既然不缺，”墨心臻漫不经心地轻叩桌面，“你憋得难受，怎么不下山寻个花楼，点上十个八个，随你折腾。”  
袁青站起来替他倒酒。  
“可是，教主，”他递过杯子，手指擦过墨心臻的腕子。“属下想的不是旁人。”  
教主眉角压下去，接过杯子，却不喝。“你少拿这种话恶心孤王。”  
“属下情真意切，怎么教主就是不信呢。”袁青坐到他身边去，手上悄悄去解他腰上束带。墨心臻按住他，摇摇头。  
“大年三十，孤王不想和你翻旧账。手放开。”  
“大年三十，教主为何不干脆原谅属下？”  
墨心臻嗤笑一声，手指狠狠戳在他胸口。“你？你吃穿住用全是教里的，一颗心却不知道飘在哪。”  
袁青双掌包住他的手，放在心口。“自然是在这里。”  
自然是在天悬白练烧毁的废墟里埋着。  
“是吗。”墨心臻挠他一下，压着嗓子。“那就掏出来叫孤王看一眼。”  
“属下本是愿意的，”袁青探身过去吻他的耳尖。“可是过年见红怕是不吉利呀。”

墨心臻笑起来。  
“好得很，好得很。护法果然聪明伶俐。”他面上神情又在瞬息之间变得恹恹。“只可惜...”  
他一双狭眼眯起来，唇也抿着。  
“只可惜不懂放弃。”  
他饮尽杯中酒，推开袁青，叫他坐到对面去。  
“这世上你总有争不到的地，杀不了的人，做不到的事。”  
比如函谷关到伊阙关之间的地，比如白游与蓝夫人，比如叫袁青不再恨墨心臻。

“为何要放弃呢。”袁青直视他，言辞坚定。“再试一次，说不定就成功了。”  
势力有兴衰的变化，人有不设防的时候，袁青也有不那么恨墨心臻的夜晚。  
“成功的不常见，把身家性命搭进去还死相难看的却大有人在。”  
墨心臻瞪一眼袁青。  
“明明万事俱备，”他连嘲带讽声线刻薄，“可惜天时地利人不和。你一倒，跟着你的人也被连累着一并倒霉。”  
袁青心思如电，猛然间反应过来墨心臻这股邪火从何而来。

“教主，不是说好了不翻旧账么。”袁青走过去把墨心臻打横抱起放在床上。那魔头恼了，伸脚来踹，却被袁青避了开去。护法隔着亵裤摸着他的膝盖，手一点一点往上移。  
两月不见，这魔头又消瘦不少。  
“今天要高高兴兴的，您不准生自己的气。”  
墨心臻一巴掌扇过来，袁青抬手去挡，啪的一声，他小臂上红了一片。  
“和谁说话呢？反了你了？”  
“教主息怒。”袁青俯下身去吻他，墨心臻扭开脸去叫他扑了个空。护法坐到床里去，笑的眉眼弯弯。“属下失言，还请教主给我个将功补过的机会。”  
他刚准备将帐子放下，墨心臻却一支银标打过来叫他收回手。  
“先把灯熄了。”

这要求倒是新鲜。袁青转过头看教主，见那魔头没有解释的意思，只好作罢，熄去床头油灯。

“全都熄掉。”墨心臻又说，声调平板。  
袁青不情不愿的，起身将棠梨合香点起后，才将桌上蜡烛与窗边风灯熄灭。

室内漆黑一片，袁青抹黑上床，抱住墨心臻的腰，腰带解开来，扔在地上。他翻过身去，将那魔头压在身下，吻上去。  
墨心臻凶的很，三番两次想把他舌头咬下来。袁青一边闪避，一边舔过他锋利的两排牙，尝尽他内里柔软。教主开始推他，袁青却将他腰身箍得更紧，口唇之间掠夺走最后一丝呼吸。  
忽然间，墨心臻闷哼一声，用力掰开袁青压在他腰侧的手。

袁青退开，空气中棠梨香甜暖，但不知什么时候沁了血气。  
墨心臻闭着眼睛，手轻轻揉着腰。袁青叹口气，收起方才的急躁，拨开教主的手，温暖的指尖隔着寝衣按摩起来。  
他忘了，墨心臻的伤还没好透呢。

袁青按着按着，手就不老实的钻到衣服里去。墨心臻本就一身凉骨，现下又气血不足，手指尖按过去，不像是个活人。  
室内没有一丝光，袁青什么也看不见，指尖上传来的触感被放大，显得无比清晰。  
墨心臻身上本是平滑的，可如今不再是了。他新添的伤疤较周围皮肤温暖，袁青手掌游移，一道一道数过去。  
每一道都是他的杰作。

他脱掉自己的衣服，又去解墨心臻的寝衣系带。这魔头喝了酒，身上沾了桂花酿的味道，叫他忍不住想去尝一尝。  
墨心臻摁住他，无声的抗拒。袁青不依不饶，手上动作不停。教主忽然发力，将他掀下去，掐上他脖颈。  
“不准脱。”  
袁青双臂环住他的肩膀，抬头吻他的下巴，言辞含糊。  
“教主，屋里这么黑，属下什么都看不见，这下若是碰都不让碰了，那还怎么办呀？”  
他猜到那魔头心中所惧，故意避重就轻，引诱他就范。

“别玩那么多花招。该干什么干什么，好了你就滚出去，明白没有？”墨心臻松开他，躺得离袁青远远的。  
“教主体恤我，属下感动得紧。”袁青嘴上说着，却做起相反的事。笑话，他想好了各种花样要玩，那里是那魔头一句话就拦得住的。  
他蹭过去，从背后环抱住他，温热舌尖舔湿了他的耳郭，一双手上下开弓，一只隔着寝衣揉捏他胸口赤豆，另一手从亵裤开口滑进去。

墨心臻的呼吸一梗，又要骂他。袁青咬上他的后颈，那魔头削短的头发蹭着他面颊。  
“属下本该是伺候您的，没有先舒服的道理。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

折腾了好一会儿，趁着墨心臻无力抵抗的时候，袁青终于成功剥去了他的寝衣，又在他腰下塞了个垫子叫他整个人向后弓起。墨心臻伸手制止他，却被袁青捉住了腕子，压在锦被上。

袁青的眼睛适应了黑暗，他看着教主在夜色里更显青白的皮肤，看过他双眼紧闭的消瘦面庞。  
他压住墨心臻的腿不叫他挣脱了去，俯首咬在他小腹上，一点点往上，留下浅浅的牙印，濡湿的唾液蜿蜒着，留下袁青的味道。

教主身上满是酒香，混合着空气里棠梨沁血的滋味，又暖又辛辣。袁青迷醉般含上他胸前红豆，轻咬吮吸。墨心臻牙齿打颤，却忍着一声不吭。

他一直是安静的，最多最多只有喉咙里一声哽咽。

护法的口中温热的呼吸嗳在教主胸前的贯穿伤疤上。墨心臻再也忍受不了，用膝盖将袁青顶开。  
袁青无言，只是将他翻过身来，脊背袒露在外。  
“教主。”他唤一声，手指抚摸过他背上腰上杂乱的新伤。那些疤痕是粗糙的，轻微隆起，划在那如霜的皮肤上，就好像新落的一片雪有人的脚印踩上去，突兀无比。  
他轻轻地，轻轻地数过去这些命运的烙印。

墨心臻睁开眼睛，凝眸看他。他眼帘开了又合，满目化不去的郁郁。  
“将军百战身名裂。”他说，声音出口既散。  
袁青摇摇头，吻在他唇上。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

袁青将墨心臻填得满满当当。教主气息不稳，随着袁青的动作忽快忽慢，身子也颤，难忍的时候绷紧了，在袁青放缓的时候也放松下来。  
但他依旧静默着。一声喘息也没有，一声呵斥也没有。  
他的魂不在身上。

袁青紧紧抱着他，亲吻细细碎碎落在他眉心眼角。他身子一丝暖意也无，袁青被包裹着，只觉得湿滑紧致，却没有一丝丝熨帖。  
他手指抚摸上墨心臻的薄情眉目。  
教主闭着眼睛，眉头紧锁，额头被冷汗润湿。袁青摸过他消减的面颊，摸过他记忆中眼下乌青的位置，又往下，碰到他的唇，果不其然，又是抿着的。

袁青莫名其妙想起早些时候梨树下墨心臻的笑颜。

教主抬手扶住袁青的肩膀，不知道是抱他还是推他。袁青埋首在他颈间，听着墨心臻一声一声并不清晰的脉搏。他身下加快了动作，只希望打破这沉寂，只希望听见血脉奔涌的，生命的音律。

他还想叫墨心臻在这炎凉世间多受几年苦。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“世上委屈的不只你一个。”墨心臻毫无预兆的开口，声音喑哑。  
“只是有的人掉金豆子解决一切，有的人打碎牙齿和血吞。”  
还有的人以眼还眼，血债血偿。至于这方床榻上的两人是那一种...不可说，不可说。

袁青深呼一口气，叫墨心臻收好他留下的东西，退出来。

他们并排躺着，肩膀碰在一起。袁青的手指缠着墨心臻的，一暖一凉，不是同路人。  
“教主。”袁青耳语。“您当年叫我杀的第一个人，他是谁？”  
“不记得了。”墨心臻声音衰弱，尾音低下去几不可闻。  
袁青撑起身体，看墨心臻睁着毫无光彩的一双眼。“您什么都记得。”  
教主闭上眼睛，唇角的笑满是苦涩。  
“是个掌旗使。”

原来是那个人啊。

“你家人是被谁杀光的？”墨心臻吐字轻缓，话语却像冰刀扎进袁青的脊椎缝隙。  
“外人。”袁青回答。  
“你想报仇？”  
“是。”

墨心臻叹口气。“那你记好了。”  
“在杀人之前，把你想说的话，问的罪，全部说清楚。不要叫他死的太快，不然你心中仇怨还未消清，他人却已经死了。他若死了，你一腔放不下的债又找谁去偿还？”

袁青点点头。墨心臻抬手摸摸他的发顶。

“袁青，报仇有什么用？”他悄声说。“人死不能复生。无论你多爱那个亡人，无论你多恨那个仇人，你失去的，到底回不来。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

一五零二年 正月初一

 

又是一年春。  
朝阳初升。教主与护法站在皑皑雪原中，站在崭新天地间。  
“瑞雪兆丰年。”袁青说。  
墨心臻抿了唇笑，不知信是不信。

 

随心教教主大步往前走，伶俐护法紧随其后。  
黑虎崖上大雪纷飞。雪花飞旋，模糊了墨心臻的背影，模糊了天地间黑白分明，也模糊了袁青心里真假与爱恨的界限。

 

 

 

****全文完****

 

 

 


	4. 番外一*千秋岁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是篇非常ooc的糖。清水。

一五八五年 冬

 

袁青死了。  
无病无灾的，是寿终正寝。他前半生的磨难全叫长命补回来，死的时候也不好意思叫他受苦。  
他坐起来，看着满头霜白的肉体，又看看回到及冠之年的魂魄，摇摇头，翻身下床，迈步出门。  
不知道等着他的是黑白无常还是牛头马面呢。

袁青下了黄泉。  
他过了殿审出来，准备跟了队伍去枉死城等投胎，却被一个鬼差拦下。  
“崔判官请您再留一留，一会儿有要事相商。”

袁青不去投胎了。  
他一生无功无过，很是少见。而且生死簿上记了他本有情劫，却不见他问一句那人在哪，这般无牵无挂放得下，倒是得人赏识。  
袁青被留下作鬼差，再喝不到孟婆汤。

袁青不去勾魂。  
阎罗王知人善任，见他原本在随心教十年里行调令之职，就派他去总掌十八层地狱里刑罚的执行。他拿了地狱的地图和牢狱分配，又看过来刑罚执行的时间以及其他种种安排。袁青从第一层看起，每一层的人数递减，直到第十八层，只剩下百余个。

袁青当差去了。  
他封闭心思的本事练了一辈子，瞒天过海，这般竟是连天地也骗过了。  
他要的就是留下来。他记挂了一辈子的人比他早走数十年，肯定已经投胎了，他追不上。既然追不上，那只有等一条路。

袁青的运气总比他想象的好。  
他拿着地狱十八层里囚徒的名单，手指颤抖。  
看来不必等着他再轮转一世。

小鬼引路，袁青跟着他一层层下去。那小鬼原本见他模样斯文，存了轻蔑的心思，夸夸其词的吓唬他。袁青看着一路惨状，心无波澜。毕竟鬼不能再死一次，种种刑罚历经的不过是赎罪的痛罢了。他冷着脸，顺手指教了几个不熟碾的小鬼。那引路人面色一僵，再不敢造次。  
这地狱里情形，与那天的天悬白练，与随心教山中黑牢，甚至与后来的发现的剑盟密室里…并没什么两样。袁青他，见得多了。

最后到了第十八层。袁青本预料着见到烈火焚天，真正到达的时候看见的不过空空荡荡一片原野，稀稀落落几间青砖房子。唯一诡异之处在于那永远大亮的天光，着实是叫人失望透顶的。

那引路小鬼说，这里的鬼有的是永世不得超生的，有的是罪孽深重一时半会出不去的。不得超生的鬼住的好些，屋子能有个窗户。说罢，哆嗦一阵，请了罪就跑了。

袁青按着牢狱分布图，直奔最边缘的一间。

那间屋子没有窗户。  
太好了，袁青想着。这说明他还出得去，只是…要很久而已。久些也好…到底能多见他几面。

他开了门。  
墨心臻坐在地上，干干净净的，头发也挽起来，只是不知道为什么束的偏了些。听见门响，他睁开双眼，似是看见他了，又好似没看见。  
“今日这般早。”他低声说，站起来，脚步慢慢挪着，走过来，有些犹豫的扶住他的肩膀。  
“去哪里？”

袁青胸中万千话语被这两句不明不白的说辞堵回去。这魔头…是不认识他了？

他这般正纠结着如何应答，偷眼看着墨心臻。  
他看着比袁青初上黑虎崖时还年轻些，眼帘垂下，静立着，也不催促，好似全无指望有人应答。

站了许久，见他不动作，墨心臻缩回搭在他手臂上的手指。  
“才五天，今天怎么不去了？”他紧抿着唇。

袁青开始害怕了。  
这魔头是…发的什么疯？

墨心臻仰起脸来，睁着眼睛看他。“阿梨呢？她可投了个好人家？”

那魔头问过了，也不管有无回答，只是又闭了眼，身子缩起来，挪到墙角去了。

袁青只觉得诡异，扭身便走。

袁青回到他落脚的院落里，问过他手下差遣的小鬼。  
第十八层的鬼是连受六天刑，第七天休息。惩罚每天都不一样，去的地方不一样，全看负责他们的小鬼心情而定。

墨心臻就是这样记时日的。

袁青沉思一会儿，给负责墨心臻的鬼差放了长假。这魔头落到他手里还是头一遭，若是不亲自看管，岂不是亏了。

休息的那一天，鬼差不必去第十八层。那里白光灼眼，叫人难受的很。但袁青不肯。第二日，他又去了。

门打开，墨心臻闭着眼睛坐在地上，手指摸索着扎头发。他一下力气用错了，绳子断开，掉在地上。他一时间有些慌乱，抬起头看袁青，欲言又止，还是自行慢慢在地面上触摸，手指搜寻着发带的所在。  
“今日本是休息的，你又想拿我寻开心么？”他哼一声。

墨心臻似是放弃了寻找发带，眼看着他手指明明在离那褪色绳子两寸处，却又偏了开去。他有些颓然的站起来，头发散着，伸手来搭袁青的肩膀，一双眼睛朦胧的看着他。

“我去就是。”  
他说，走过来，脚下失了准头，差点绊一跤。

袁青赶忙扶住他。  
“您可还记得我？”袁青实在忍不下去。墨心臻一副逆来顺受又茫然的模样看得他心烦。这魔头什么毛病，死都死了还不让人好过。明明在地狱里关着，倒好学会了演戏。行，既然演，那他袁青奉陪到底。

墨心臻猛然向后退去，退到墙角退无可退，只好脊背紧贴着墙壁。他脸对着的是袁青的方向，眼睛却是紧紧闭着的。  
“莫说话。”他坐回地上，身子绷着。“别坏规矩。”

规矩？难不成鬼差不能与囚犯交谈么？袁青看规章的时候尚且不曾见到眼前人，心里急的很，草草翻完了事，什么也不记得。

那魔头没在演戏。  
他看着墨心臻一副想逃逃不掉的模样，心下明朗起来。原来这地府除了殿审时公正严明，其余的时候…都是没什么道理可讲的。鬼差坏了规矩，竟是囚犯受罚。

袁青走向墙角，洞开的门让白光照在他背上，向前投出锋锐的阴影，剑一般，直逼地上坐着的人。

“您还认得我是谁吗？”袁青站定，影子将墨心臻全包围起来。  
那魔头环抱着自己的膝盖，偏开头，看都不曾看他一眼，直接摇头。  
袁青冷笑着去扯他胳膊叫他站起来。  
“您睁开眼睛好好看看我。我是谁？”

墨心臻睁开眼睛，眼底雾蒙蒙的一片，嘴唇抿着。袁青一动不动，等着他。  
墨心臻伸出手，冰冷的手指触到他的脸颊，描摹他眉眼的轮廓，嘴唇的形状。

“袁长桓？”  
墨心臻像是被烫到一样缩回手，却没再后退。他的眼睛习惯性的闭上。  
袁青牵过他的手，好似抓着一块冰。  
“是袁青。”  
袁长桓在他十五岁那年就死了。一百零五岁死的那个是袁青。

“你声音变了。”墨心臻自言自语，抽回手，往房间的另一边走。  
“您死的早，倒是什么都没变。”袁青一个箭步抢上去，将人揽在怀里。  
墨心臻挣不动，也推不开他，嘴上却不肯作罢。“你莫说话，快放手，别沾血。”  
袁青笑笑，怀里抱着这咯人的一副身骨，却比抱着什么都安心。坏规矩算什么？沾点血又算什么？都不算什么。

“教主，现在地狱有关刑罚的各事务都由我司掌，规矩自然也是我定。我愿意说话，没人能拦着我，也不会有人来处罚您。”  
墨心臻点点头，手上却还在推着他。  
袁青将他腰身箍的更紧，才舒服的叹一口气，就觉得手指碰着的粗布囚衣濡湿起来。

有血渗出来。  
袁青神色瞬间暗下来。他解开松松垮垮的囚服衣襟，摸到那胸口上，腰腹上，全草草缠了布条。

“本该这样。”那魔头低声解释，又趁着钳制松了，脱开身去。他系好衣带，坐下来。

袁青捡起发带，坐到他对面。在接触到地面的时候他忍不住打了个寒战。  
“教主。”袁青碰碰他的肩头叫他转过去。

“再莫要这样叫我。”墨心臻低低抗议着，身体却顺从的照做。袁青用手指梳理他打结的头发，挽起来，露出刚才由于按压渗血染得斑驳的背。

“您头七不曾回去看我。”埋怨着，袁青将人抱起来，叫他坐在自己腿上。墨心臻不愿意，挣动着。  
“别动。”袁青将墨心臻的衣衫剥下，露出一副千疮百孔的身子，皮贴着骨，比他生前病重之时还要不堪。

“我去见虎儿了。”墨心臻似乎是放弃了抵抗，腰一软往后靠。“他现在怎么样？”

袁青手上拆着被血染成褐色的布条，露出底下愈合了或没愈合的痕迹。“墨心烈他…”

“他活得很好。”

“墨心烈…”墨心臻喃喃着，“可惜我没看到那一天。”  
袁青放开他，把墙角的木盒子拖过来。  
“我来包一下。”  
他面对面环抱起那形销骨立的魔头，手上小心翼翼的用雪白掩藏起那深深浅浅的，赎罪的痕迹。

墨心臻抬起手来想摸摸他的头发，胳膊举到一半又没力气一样垂下去。

袁青捉住他的腕子，半带半逼到叫他伸直了手。墨心臻眉头皱起来，身子轻轻打着颤。  
袁青看见，那阶下囚惨白的臂弯里有道旧疤痕，愈合的不好，还看得出当时的深度。

怪不得那魔头推不动他。

“疼不疼？”袁青系好最后一条绷带。  
墨心臻身子绷着，静默着，显得极不自在。  
“您怎么不问问我过得如何？” 袁青偏过头，在他耳边低语。  
“你报了仇回了家，过的自然好。” 墨心臻冷哼一声，一身骨头抱在怀里，凉得人叫人皮肤发麻。

那魔头顿了一下，想起了什么。  
“你父母的债我两年前已经还完。”

“什么意思？”袁青捧起他的脸，细细的看。这魔头无法预测他的动作，又没一丝力气。袁青占着优势，为所欲为。他落下长久以来第一个吻。  
墨心臻的身体瞬间紧绷，又放松下来。他抿唇笑笑，说起话来故作轻松。 “孤…我每杀一个人，就要在这还一年债。”  
“是吗？”  
袁青替他穿上衣服。  
“生前事的前因后果我已明白，既然你也换完了债，那你我之间再无仇怨。”

墨心臻离开他身边。  
“你回去。”他闭着眼睛，手指绞在一起。“我休息一下，明日还需出去。”  
袁青将他的手指一根一根松开，拿出帕子轻轻擦拭。那一双泛青的手没有力道，也并不灵活，指尖上沾了干涸的血渍。  
“他们经常难为您？”袁青语气平淡的，他自己也不知道想听到何种回答。

“我并非良善之辈，”墨心臻抬起头来，“却也信因果报应。因既是我种的，果自是我该受着。这不算为难。”  
“说的在理。”袁青嘴上虽这么说，可看着墨心臻冻得青紫的双足，看着脚踝上锁链磨破的水泡，还是忍不住撕下自己的袖子，将那一对踝骨包起来。  
墨心臻谢过他，又摇摇头。  
“你不该死，更不该在这里耗着。回去。”他将脚缩回去，趾头因为寒冷蜷起来。

“我不走。我等了一辈子，终于等到了，为什么不能多待一会儿？”袁青一把抓住墨心臻的肩膀将他扯到怀里。“您逃不掉的。”  
他牵过那阶下囚的手放在心口。  
“您的欠我的债可还没还完。”

“袁青？”墨心臻艰难的喘了口气。  
“我在。”袁青轻轻的按摩他的背。

“您还记得我缴获了火炮图纸的那个晚上吗？”  
墨心臻仰头靠在他肩上。  
“自然记得。我答应放你自由，可你如今这番作为又是何苦？”  
袁青叹息。“您那天还答应了我些别的，可还记得？”  
墨心臻摇头，发丝蹭着他。

“怪不得。您都不记得了，自然做不到保证的事。您说过不叫我舍不得，可我…”  
他轻轻扶正墨心臻的身子。  
“可是在我们两清以后，我却舍不得了。”

那魔头偏开头，薄唇抿了又松。他呼吸像是被制住，梗在喉咙里。  
“既然两清，你我毫无干系，还谈什么舍不舍得。”

“这般薄情，您不是个好的。”袁青咬上他的颈侧。“一身是伤，真的一点都不好。我带您去我的小院上点药吧。”  
他偏过头看着墨心臻，讶异的见他脸上突然褪尽了最后一丝血色。

“不去。”墨心臻低下头，手攥起衣襟。袁青赶忙用手掌覆盖住他松散的拳头，暖着那十根寒冰。  
“您上去过？”  
寒气顺着袁青的手掌丝丝缕缕往心底蔓延。能动墨心臻的只有先前那并非和善之辈的鬼差。那上头又不是刑场，他没理由…

墨心臻一动不动，也不答话。

袁青五脏六腑仿佛凝结成冰，眼眶里却烫，不一会儿就滚了的水被他生生收回去。  
“再不会了。”他有些惊慌失措，收紧了怀抱。“再不会了。”

“我知道的。”墨心臻轻轻地说。

袁青手上力道不知道收，眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
“跟我上去吧”他低喃。“就算是你，也不应该...我实在看不下去。”

“好。”墨心臻轻轻地回抱他。

——————————————————

袁青是个擅长独善其身的人，为他自己好的事情轻易就钻研清楚。几个月过去，地府里明里暗里的规矩门道再没有他不知道的。  
所有的不能为都已经烂熟于心，那不能为与不能为之间的空子自然就显而易见了。

他虽不能将墨心臻放出来，却总有方法帮衬一二。他就是徇私，他就是滥用职权，但凭他装了一辈子道貌岸然的面上功夫，倒也叫人拿不住错处。

在两个人把话说开以后，墨心臻每个休息的日子都是在袁青的小院里度过的。他多半时间在屋里睡着，醒过来袁青就会在院里树下摆好摇椅，堆满了软垫，扶着他过去。  
墨心臻原本不愿他如此大费周章，袁青却不同意。他说院子里葱郁一片的，好看的很。话音刚落，意识到自己说错了话，墨心臻指尖碰着的脸颊热起来，显然一片面红耳赤了。  
“你描述给我听就行。”墨心臻笑起来，窝进躺椅里。袁青应一声，将脑袋靠在他大腿上，手有一搭没一搭的摸着他的膝盖。“我们头顶的是一棵梨树，刚刚抽了芽来。”  
他的白练之水浸润过的声音切切的，一点一点勾出院中光景。

后来袁青托勾魂使者带了话本下来，偶尔念给他听。不念的时候就慢慢讲起他生前墨心臻错过的时日里大小事情，一年一年的，把他孤零零的日子展开了又揉碎。

墨心臻的身子好了不少。虽然依旧缠满绷带，但也不再是袁青才来时没有一处皮肉完好的模样。

“你可是被白鸿折腾了不少年。”墨心臻睁开迷蒙的双眼，抿着唇笑。“不曾想，剑盟竟是个如此有意思的地方。”  
“他还唤我阿青呢，您就不醋么？”袁青酸溜溜的抢走才递到他手边的茶，一口喝了。  
“你们俩同床异梦，过的不是有滋有味的很么。”墨心臻摸摸袁青的额发。“那白盟主倒有创意，用我随心教的护法替了我随心教的少主。”

“我怕是永远脱不开魔教中人的身份了。”袁青坐直身子，握住他的手。  
“你还知道啊。”墨心臻假惺惺的叹息，蜷起手指挠他的手心。“你一颗心黑不溜秋，想说你不是黑虎崖养出来的都不行。”

“您教养有方。”袁青吻上他下颌。“叫我有本事在这武林里活过这么些年。”  
细碎的亲吻挪到耳畔。  
“我原本恨毒了您，日日夜夜想着怎么将您一刀一刀剐了。”袁青的手指搭上他的腰侧，收着力气，小心避开未愈合的的伤口，轻轻划着。  
“后来，您死了，我开心啊，开心死了。直到庆功宴，我喝着酒。”袁青的吻蜿蜒到额角。“桂花酿给我喝出了烧刀子的滋味，铁水一样灌下去，内里全部烧烂了烧空了。我忽然觉得一片空虚。后来，我在空荡荡的世界里彷徨了一辈子，天地是新的，我却像一个逝去时代的遗留物，孑然一身，不知归处何在。”

袁青抽开身，定定的看着他。  
“墨心臻，你好狠的心呐。”

“生死有命，袁青。你年少时的心思连自己都辨不清，我又如何能信。”  
墨心臻声音薄而平缓，恍然间将袁青带回了寒冬腊月被吊在校场上的年纪，回到了听他话里意思不对，立时间心惊胆颤的年纪。

“您现在可信了？”  
袁青问。  
他胸腔里砰砰之声在耳边如巨人鸣鼓，吵得人头晕眼花。  
墨心臻坐直起来。

“你都说了，你我之间再无仇怨。现在我自然信。”  
他的笑压在喉咙里。“若是不信，还会准许你叫我名字么？”

袁青心里安定了，耳边巨人喧嚣消歇。他牵着墨心臻站起来。  
“是了。”  
他扶着墨心臻绕过水井，踩在青石上。  
“但如今您准许了，我却不愿那般唤您。”  
他缓步走着，仔细引着路。  
“十年间习惯的称呼，我怕是改不过来。”

“不改就罢了。”墨心臻牵着他的衣袖，走上台阶。袁青打开房门，引着他进去，小心不叫门槛绊着他。  
墨心臻起了逗弄的心思，装模作样搬出往年的傲慢姿态。  
“护法聪明伶俐，孤王看着，欢喜的很。”  
他说着，抿了唇笑，抬手去试探袁青是何种表情，却沾了满手的泪。

“教主。”  
袁青低下头，吻上去。

 

 

 

一切都好。


	5. 番外二*离人还

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是原男x教主。

番外二* 离人还

 

涂青羊站在那块石头边上，眼前像是笼了层旧时光织成的纱，一切都是不清楚的。  
前头的队伍很长。有人看三生，有人看两世，有人看一辈子。看完，有的哭有的笑，过了桥去，全都忘了。  
终于轮到他。他看一天就够了。最近的那一天。  
他的手碰到石头粗糙的表面，魂魄飘起来，融进他回还的那夜里。

 

 

 

一四九九年 春

 

“五味子，你过来。”墨心臻喝得有些多了，摔了杯子，歪歪倒倒的站起来。“你给孤王过来！”

涂青羊坐着不动。他装傻充楞对人爱答不理足有七天，总算逗得那小教主主动一回，决不能功亏一篑。  
毕竟，发起疯来的墨心臻最是有趣。

“还敢抗命？胆子是越来越肥了。“墨心臻脚步虚浮，飘一样的转到石桌这边。”来，孤王试试你这五味子今天什么味道。”  
他俯下身，吻在青羊唇上，一触即离。

“哟，”他眯着眼睛笑，坐上青羊的腿，胳膊勾着他的脖子，一呼一吸全是桂花酿的馥郁。“这么酸哪？有好酒你不吃，怎的反而去吃醋？”

“墨君，我在你心里就这点气量？你不过是去听了半天戏，又点了几只画舫喝了趟花酒而已。”  
青羊目不斜视，看着亭子的围栏。墨心臻挨在他身上，微暖的，惹的青羊几乎忍不住不去抱他。

“是是，你不醋，你生气了，行了吧？不就是没带你一起去吗。”墨心臻弹弹他的脑门。“真是个小心眼的。孤王带小虎出门开开眼，你要是跟在旁边晃来晃去，麻烦死了”

青羊压下快要抑制不住的笑，勉强冷着一张脸。  
“我为你费了多少心思，你不念着我好就算了，竟然还嫌我麻烦，连吃酒都不叫我。得了，以后自己难受自己忍着，别找我拿药。”  
他本欲激那小教主，话一脱口才发现说得竟非全然是假话。算着到了日子，这墨心臻迟迟不来叫他就算了，竟然还整日避着他。看他这一副准备硬抗的架势，青羊是有些生气的。

“呸，净胡说。”墨心臻推开他，站起来，晃晃悠悠的提起酒壶就走。“还好意思说你馋酒。孤王惦念你今日没去成才带了这桂花酿来，结果呢，你可曾喝一口？到底还是全进了孤王肚子。”

年轻的上位者站定，转过来看着他。  
“骗人的话说得利索如斯，孤王看你是欠收拾。”  
墨心臻扭了他的手，整个人歪歪倒倒，却因为酒意上涌气血翻腾而走得飞快。  
那年轻的老虎在陷阱边徘徊，还差一点...还差一点就要跳下去了。

“墨君准备怎么罚我？”那生了张白净面皮的神医端的一派风轻云淡，好像什么都不通晓一样。  
“你这木头，罚了也不开窍。真是，名叫青羊，难道还真是吃草的吗？”墨心臻瞪他一眼，眼角抹红。“哎，本教主看你可怜，赏你块肉吃。”

 

事成了。

 

 

墨心臻这人简单得很，要不了多少时日就能将他秉性摸得透彻。青羊心满意足的看着身上趴着的人自顾自的玩开了。哎，只要稍稍哄得他以为一切尽在掌控，那人就嚣张起来，再灌点酒，张牙舞爪又孟浪，最是喜人。

“你一个神医，竟这样不知礼数”墨心臻满面晕红，手上使劲将他推在被面上，身子紧贴着他。“才来呢，就开始拿棍子戳别人了。该打。”  
青羊装着一脸正直的疑惑模样。“我不戳着你你要骂我木头，我戳你你骂我没礼貌。墨君啊，你到底要怎样才如意？”  
“自然是，”墨心臻飞快都咬了他下巴一口，散开的头发里酒气混着棠梨的滋味。  
“自然是，孤王要你怎样，你就怎样。”  
上位者指甲锋利的手指点在他心口上。  
“说，敢不敢不听话？”

“不敢不敢。”青羊连连摆手，动作夸张的，若是墨心臻尚且清醒，定然要嘲笑他一番。  
这回可要谢谢那壶酒。  
墨心臻只是哼了一声，收回手，轻易地就信了他的鬼话。

“那你就乖乖别动，省的本教主伤了你。”他嘴里胡言乱语，手上也不闲着，登时自己脱了个精光，又把青羊剥的赤条条。  
一双寒中带暖的手摸着青羊的肚腹。“你真是，”墨心臻画着圈，一点一点往下挪。“身子骨单薄的要命。”他够到那处地方，掌心贴上去。青羊哄他，装作颤栗的样子。

“真是个不知事的，”墨心臻得意的舔舔嘴唇，“哎，到底是不习武的可怜人那，怕是受不住折腾。”他手上慢慢动作着，青羊随着他，腰身一抽一抽，好似确实受不住。  
“墨心臻探身吻他的颈窝。“孤王今天高兴，不难为你。到时候你只消讨个饶，本教主留你一条小命。”  
“谢教主恩典。”  
青羊心下笑得人仰马翻。阿臻确是个不长记性的，每每都爱这么说。不知事，不知道是谁不知事哟。

青羊诚惶诚恐的模样似是逗乐了那年轻的上位者。  
“谢什么，孤王向来是宠你的。”墨心臻一双挑眼大睁开来，烛火昏暗藏起他眼下乌青，显得整个人较白日跳脱的多。

“别人生气本教主才不管，就是你，你这个不知好歹的，敢不领请。哪里是五味子，你明明是苍耳，扎人。”墨心臻面上凶巴巴的瞪他，手上轻轻捏一下。“涂青羊，你信不信孤王把你的刺给撅了？”  
不等青羊回答，那醉醺醺的人就好奇似的往那上头吹气，手上也不停下。“哎，撅了也不好。还得靠着你这小子过日子呢。”他头一点一点的，像是想到了什么，放开手，跨坐在神医腰上，煞有介事的双手抱胸，像是在殿上一般。  
“说，你这黑心的郎中，是不是想拘着孤王，这才治不好的？”他拧一把青羊腰上的肉，又还嫌不过瘾，在青羊胸口吮了个印子。“什么神医，呸。治不好，孤王该难受还是难受，留你何用？不如杀了煮汤喝。”

青羊顺着他的背，轻轻拍着。  
“您不是给我找了个比煮汤来得好的用处吗？”他眼神躲闪着，好似羞得不行。墨心臻眉眼舒展，赞赏的看他。  
“聪明。你是有别些个用处...”上位者锤他一下，又凑过来亲他的脸颊。“你可是心甘情愿的和我在一块儿？”  
“自然是。”青羊抱住他，吻在唇上。

黑虎崖这般阴冷地方能留得住他，不过因为这魔头一腔情暖。那平素冷心冷意之人对他这般信任，这般放松，这般愿意坦诚相见，他青羊既然有幸收下了这求不来的宝贵，那就决不能辜负。

墨心臻喘着气，挣开他。  
“是又怎么样？”他嗔怪的，去咬青羊的鼻尖，最后心软了，只是吻了吻额头。“那样不会疼人的，真叫孤王伤心。”  
“你小声些，外面有人守着呢。”青羊故意吓他一吓，试探他到底醉的有多厉害。平素里墨心臻虽然不在意，但一开始总会犹豫一下。而如今...  
“今天外面的是袁家的小子，不打紧。”墨心臻挥挥手，毫不在意。

“哼，连那个袁青都比你会讨人欢心。明明知道日子到了，却不来找我。铁石心肠的，舍得我一个人难受一晚上？你再这样，说不定哪天本教主就不要你了，等袁家小子长大，我和他好去。反正你也是阿青，他也是阿青，没什么分别。”

青羊听他说话愈发没边际，便揉上那蛮不讲理之人胸前的两点朱红，搓搓他锐气。  
“墨君，你自己不顾惜自己身子，反而来怪我了。知道不好受，还躲着不见我。”

墨心臻红了脸，打掉他的手。“你这是什么歪理。”他手指戳着青羊腿根。“你又不是没长腿，不会自己过来啊？下回记得了，自己洗干净，躺在这儿，我高兴了就早来，不高兴就迟来，你就等着，明白了吗？” 他嘴唇贴着青羊的耳垂，呼吸都不稳了却还强行恶声恶气。

“明白了，明白了。”青羊放柔了声音。这时候要是惹得他真不高兴，一会儿的乐子就没了，可不划算。“你说什么就是什么，我还指望你一会儿饶我一命呢。”

墨心臻满意的点点头。“这般知趣，不错。”他迷醉的舔湿了自己指尖，眼睛一眨一眨。  
“孤王赏你。”

说着，他撑起身子，找好了地方就准备不管不顾的坐下去。青羊赶忙躲闪，撑住他的臀不让他莽撞。“你可仔细着些，别伤着了。”

“伤我？”墨心臻笑成一团，从他身上下去仰躺着，暖融融的腕子沾了香气，搭在他胸口。“你哪来的天大本事能伤我？纵观这武林上下，就连剑盟那七个贼人联手都奈何不了孤王。你呀你，心高气傲。”

青羊也笑。  
他俩一个独步江湖，一个起死回生，都未尝败绩。本该是两个谁也不服的人，到头来却看对了眼，这世间种种，总是有些奇妙的。

“方才还骂我不知道心疼人，我这番体贴你，你却又不愿意了。真真是个难伺候的主。”神医说着，翻身压上去。“怎么说也要先让我摸摸，等会儿你才好动作，是不是？”

“孤王自己好好的，不消你碰。”墨心臻皱起眉头，将他推了开去。“你怪我骂你？我不舒服了，你却不让我快活。这般坏心眼，是不是该骂？”

“我没怪你呀。你待我好，我高兴还来不及。”青羊轻轻吻着他的肩肉，将他往怀里引着。墨心臻敏捷的坐上去，到底是心急的过了，闷哼一声。

“说了会疼，你还不信。”青羊躺着，仰头看身上骑着的人。墨心臻眼睛闭着，一身霜白的皮肉浸着酒香，背后烛光照过来，平添一份莫须有的好气色。

“我不疼。”墨心臻抿着唇笑，手爱怜似的梳理青羊落在身旁的长发。“在里头的是你，怎样都好。”  


日子到了，里面湿润而柔软，微凉的，却有将暖的意思。墨心臻扶着他的腰，慢慢动作，一点点吃进去，又一点点放开。  
“我向来要你要的凶，”他悄声说着，“到时候你若是受不住了，叫我慢一些就是。”  
这魔头，一月最多肯三四回，哪里多了，分明不够才是。  
青羊眯起眼睛，应一声。他白皮里头包着的芝麻馅儿咕嘟咕嘟翻腾。

“我若是不行了，你不嫌弃？”  
“嫌弃？”墨心臻偏了头，眉宇间全是困惑。“就为了这个而嫌弃你？”  
他俯下身来，身子和青羊贴在一块，心跳融在一块。

“我没见过我爹娘，墨心泽一心扑在玉蝉主身上，阿梨先走了，虎儿也起了闭关的心思。这世上也就你傻乎乎的把我当个什么稀罕物件。” 墨心臻的脑袋枕在神医颈窝里。  
“我怎么可能不要你呢”

涂青羊抱住他，手紧紧贴在他背上，暖着那一身凉骨。  
“你不是个物件，墨君，你要把自己当活人看。”他的手指穿在身上人发间，轻轻按摩着。“你也是骨血做的。”

“可是我活着做什么？杀人吗？”墨心臻猛然坐起来，咬着牙，眼睛红着。  
“你活着，我陪着你，你陪着我，难道不好吗？”青羊柔声哄着他，扶着他的腰将他身子稳住了。“如果你其他都不在乎了，就当你是为我活。”

墨心臻发了狠，身下动作快起来，一声一声的轻哼全咽进肚子里，只为了恼怒的一句话。  
“我可以为你死，但绝不会为你活。”  
他身子往后仰着，居高临下看着青羊。  
“我们两个都要好好的。”

青羊撑起身子，将墨心臻揉在怀里，只觉得冷得很，像是抱了满怀深秋的风。  
“好，”他保证。

墨心臻安抚似的吻吻他脸颊，青羊顺着他的意松开手，仰躺下去。墨心臻低笑，面上如胭脂抹了，眼睛看着青羊，嘴抿着，鼻子里随着身体颠簸一声一声轻哼。青羊扶着他的腰，身子静止不动，任由得小教主不得章法胡乱动作。  
墨心臻在某些方面迟钝的紧。披着一张放荡不羁的皮，却不知道自己最舒服的地方在哪里。青羊不着急。他等着墨心臻折腾得累的半死却不得满足的时候呢。

“小神医，你怎生的这般俊俏？”墨心臻探身，暖呼呼的手摸摸他的面颊，又顺着脖颈一路向下，抚过腹沟，最后停在他们相连的地方。他的头低下来，吻青羊的耳廓。  
“美色误人呐，孤王算是败在你手上了。”说着，又不满似的，夹紧了身子，故意刁难他。“你是不是剑盟的卧底？顶着这般俏模样陪在孤王身边，只等迷得我晕头转向好来毁了我随心教？”

“又说胡话了。你迷迷糊糊是酒喝多了，不能怪我。”青羊故意气他，装作推他的样子，实际上是搓捻起他胸口的红尖儿。  
墨心臻急急的抽了口气，恼羞的轻咬他颈侧。“哼，若不是你这坏心眼的一杯一杯劝，我才喝不下那么多。”

小教主这什么都怨别人的毛病啊…真是改不了。青羊撑起身体，堵上他没一句好话的嘴。他舌尖掠夺着，搜刮走每一丝沾着酒意的津液。墨心臻不去躲，反而迎上来，舌尖滑腻温软，带着说不清道不明的意味，缠着他，留下他。

墨心臻就是这样的，全心全意做一件事的时候连自己都能忘了。他不管不顾的，也不怕闭了呼吸，只是一味的粘在那小神医身上。青羊怕他真憋住了，狠了狠心，松开他。  
墨心臻气喘吁吁，手上软绵绵捶他，身下紧暖包着他，一吞一吐毫不含糊，分明是想逼他出来呢。

青羊笑着，手指缠在他发间。“墨君，你这般什么都怪别人，不害臊么？”他假惺惺的冷了一张脸，身子也偏开，一副抽身要走的样子。

“你去哪？”  
墨心臻猛地摁住他，眉头皱起来，一双挑眼里水雾散的干干净净。

“你什么意思？” 他直勾勾的盯着青羊，身子绷着。“对你说实话你不高兴，难不成你想要我和对付那帮蠢货的时候一样巧言令色满嘴谎话的对你？”  
他龇了一口森森白牙，一副要拆骨饮血的模样。  
“还敢说我不害臊，我凭什么要不好意思？我错怪谁了？这一教的饭桶，平日里哪个都骂不得，犯的错都栽在我头上。顶着随心教的名头给四处惹事，还要老子给他们擦屁股。一群成事不足败事有余的，看着都烦，杀又杀不成…”

青羊听他说话颠三倒四，心知不能和喝了酒的人争辩些什么，只好舒缓了面上表情，嘴上安慰着。  
“你别急啊，我哪也不去。方才吓唬你呢…”  
墨心臻冷哼一声。  
“你和墨烈都是没良心的。”

青羊探身吻他眼角。“我惹你不高兴你罚我就是了，骂儿子做什么？”  
“儿子？他怕是不想再认我做爹了。你又不是没见着，那个臭小子近几个月来不知道什么毛病，一口一个教主的叫我。和袁家崽子一个德行，烦死人。” 墨心臻咬咬嘴唇，不知道是不满还是委屈。“明明是小毛孩儿，一个个却鬼精的，不知道心里装着些什么。”

“少主懂事了，知道敬重你，你还不开心啊？” 青羊知道他一肚子怨气不吐出来没得完，就引着他继续说下去。反正墨心臻身下动作已经不能够更不得章法了，就随他分心。

“他是我儿子，该做的事是亲近我。一口一个教主，算什么意思？才多大年纪，就想着要闭关，以为自己翅膀硬了要飞了？！”  
墨心臻本来就中气不足，声音又闷又哑，现在情潮上涌，又被怒气一蒸，显得气息将尽一般吊着。  
半是吼半是喘，他恶狠狠咬紧了青羊，怒气冲冲一双狭眼红着。  
“你更是过分。过分！”

青羊的笑压在嗓子里。唉，这魔头看不出来墨烈存着的什么心思。他也不去点破。毕竟…人还在他怀里抱着呢，平白无故的送出去算个什么事？  
神医看着他，见他薄唇紧抿，眉角压着，分明是一副平日里要动刑的神情，身下却缠着他，湿滑软暖，温柔的紧。

青羊习惯了他处处自相矛盾。墨心臻连墨烈这样一个捡回来的东西都如此宝贝着，杀别人家的儿子的时候却一点不伤心不害怕不愧疚。神医不去问为什么。他自己心里早有答案。  
冤冤相报何时了？杀干净了就了了。  
这个魔头，道理是明白通透，却偏偏破不开老教主留下的那些神神叨叨规矩。既然脱不出那锁链，偶尔就会莫名其妙的听起那老神棍的话来。哝，守在门口竖着耳朵听的那个不就是这样子才捡了一条命？

“墨君要治我罪，我服，可你要告诉我我犯的什么事。你可不能叫我，哎哟，蒙冤进天牢呀。”  
“你？你就是个木头，硬梆梆的，和虎儿一样不亲我了。”  
“哦，就这点事？” 青羊坐起来，借力顶着那魔头叫他卸了劲力。“教主息怒，我这就赔罪。”  
他双手环在墨心臻腰上，两人胸膛紧贴着。他偏过头，吻在那一丝血色也无的薄唇上。  
“这不就亲你了吗？”

他捧起那魔头瘦削的脸，墨心臻那双黑白分明心绪却不清醒的眼睛死死盯着他。  
“涂大夫真聪明。” 他哑着嗓子，将瓷枕砸在地上，手一翻，掐着青羊的脖子将他固定在床。“孤王今夜定把你骑得哭着求饶，你信不信？”

不信。他自是不信的。可他惯着墨心臻信了，干脆继续惯下去。小日子过着不就是为了图个乐嘛。他们俩都开心，没什么不好。

“我求之不得。”青羊说，好整以暇闭了眼睛，开始酝酿泪水。他掐着时间，一盏茶的时间里墨心臻那敏的不行身子就该交代了。好在他娘胎里带来的风流骨，不然以他那样胡乱行事，能到才有鬼呢。

墨心臻见他乖顺，怒气尽消，满意的嗯一声，玩开来。

这随心教的武功名曰宁心决。初听来毫无霸气，温吞柔弱如花拳绣腿般无用，但在明白的人耳朵里又是另一层意思。  
这功法靠着的是一股寸劲，一掌下去断筋错骨，趁筋脉崩裂丹田之气不得运转相抗之时以阴寒内力直逼心脉。心脏骤停，所谓宁心。功法虽凌厉，却极耗耐力。数十招之内必须得手，不然…

墨心臻腰身有些颤抖，显然是力气不足了。“折腾这么半天了，我怎么还是难受的紧…”他低着头，絮絮叨叨，张驰之间却不肯认输。日子到了，那暖穴里比往日饥渴，除了一股股爱液腻着人以外，那舒服之处藏的也更深些，墨心臻当然寻不到。  
青羊摸着他的后腰，那皮肤上的白霜化开来，春水般含暖。

青羊嘴上开始哼哼唧唧，腰动着，看似是受不住了去躲，实则挑着墨心臻的火，叫他急得很，却不得要领疏解不能。  
青羊不急。还不到他哭的时候呢。墨心臻既能年纪轻轻就杀了剑盟第二的玉蝉主，那自然是留有杀招的。他得给足了阿臻面子，叫他用上杀手锏后才溃败。这番下来，能哄的那小教主最是开心。

墨心臻十八岁那年在宁心决之上添了他独门的风止煞掌。他自己曾笑言，说风止不过疯子的意思，自嘲那是他在疯癫之时所创，青羊却不信。  
这套外功创来，正是补了宁心决的不足。所谓煞掌，指掌力如阴煞纠缠而不散，冬寒渗骨一般，初来不察觉什么，到觉得冷了，那也就命不久矣。风止煞掌以宁心决为根基，出招却刚中带柔，脏腑移位之力和着似乎弱不可查的内劲。如此一来，寸击之下就算逼心脉不成，功力也如附骨之蛆粘着于肺经，煞气盈体，叫人呼吸不得，慢慢煎熬而死。气息断绝，所谓风止。  
这独门绝技招数阴狠毒辣，却也讲究时机与巧劲。若不是碰上够格的对手，那小教主是断然不会用。

“涂馆主。”墨心臻叹息，手指摁着胸口的红尖儿捻弄。  
“涂大夫。”墨心臻眼睛半眯着，含着笑意，一路染到眉稍，沁到唇角。  
“涂青羊。”  
墨心臻俯下身来，舌尖舔上他的下巴。  
“小神医。”墨心臻又唤一声，低低切切，含了千万般不能说的意思。  
“五味子。”  
一双凉薄的唇吻在他额头上。

 

外头开始下雨。闪电撕裂黑暗，惨白的光照在墨心臻脸上。他眼下乌沉沉一片，双颊虽然飞红却也浮在表面，极不自然。一双抿着的薄唇犹带青紫，吊眉挑眼之间含着忧虑，又在霎时间化开来。  
青羊看他，还未曾看够爱够，那白光却倏一下死了。

涂青羊愣怔着，只觉得墨心臻的好气色全拿去换成如今随心教的纵横南北实在不值。那魔头对别人狠，对自己更狠，早些年消减的太厉害，迎战玉蝉主时站在那荷花池畔，明艳的光景愣生生掩不住的森森郁气叫青羊只消一眼就记在了心上。

后来玉蝉主中了煞掌，喉中气息渐消。窦荣的师父救不得，正着急的时候，他在站在一旁刚准备帮忙，又收回手，莫名其妙的不愿意去救了。

再后来，墨心臻一封亲笔书信借了黑鹰的翅膀落在永修镇。青羊弃了医馆，忍了武林众人唾骂，一意孤行上黑虎崖来，尽心尽力为他调养，但到底还是补不回来。整个人的命火如风中残烛忽明忽灭，看着叫人心慌。

涂青羊等年长些才明白，这魔头手上血沾太多，到底要遭报应，一辈子活着不得一点好，死呢，怕也是不得好死。

他住在黑虎崖上，做一个闲散客卿。白日里香草为伴，夜晚来美人在怀。他入了这随心教，随的是私心。他早弃了济世救人的念头。笑话，他连这一个…都救不了。

 

一声惊雷炸开，有什么看不见的东西碎裂了。

墨心臻要着他，却突然停下来。  
“你过的好么？”他问。

“好。”青羊许诺，不带迟疑。

墨心臻似乎是酒醒了些，神情有些异样。那一双眼明亮的像是含了火，灼人得反常。

“那就好。”那教主喃喃着。“你别等我。我去了也寻不着你。我可是要下地狱的。”  
话说着，他不知怎的突然动作快起来，着急的很，又好像不舍得一样，怎么都不够。

“你忍着点…”墨心臻俯下身来，手撑在他肩头。“我就要好了。”

青羊看着他，看着他面上带着笑，却又不是傍晚在庭中时那般喜悦的笑。倒像是强撑着显出来，不叫他伤心的。

“若是我现在交代了呢？”他问。墨心臻给个什么反应都可以，他只是不愿意见着他勉勉强强的假笑。

“我也不怨你。你肯来，我已经喜不自胜…”

青羊听他说话哀凄，不明所以，只是悄悄地调整身位，借了墨心臻急躁的吞下他那事物的劲儿，狠狠插在那穴里碰不得的肉上。

“啊…你…”墨心臻登时软了腰，整个人趴伏他在身上。“你…”  
“我怎么？”青羊明知故问，腰下不重不轻蹭着那痒痒肉。墨心臻全身都在抖，穴里一阵阵收缩战栗。他喘的厉害，话说不出来，只是呜呜咽咽的压在喉咙里。

“方才逗你的，我怎么可能这样轻易就就范了？教主啊，您就好好受着吧。”  
他翻身将墨心臻压在身下，手固着他腿根叫他双腿大开。墨心臻睁大了眼睛不可置信的看着他，挣扎着想逃。青羊挑个刁钻角度碾过去。  
“青羊…啊！”小教主腰拧着，眼里满是泪，喘息着浪声求他。  
“你慢些…”他缩紧了身后，轻轻的磨蹭。

青羊又一下插在那肉穴深处，又是厮磨又是顶弄。软肉围上来，不舍得他退出去，在他又进来的时候急火火的相迎。墨心臻抱着他，一声一声叫唤毫不压抑。  
“青羊…嗯…五味子…再多些…”他软着声音，“嗯…慢些…再进些…”

青羊吮着他胸前红尖儿，身下也不含糊。他与墨心臻相熟多年，练就一身又准又狠的功夫。只消一会儿，就逼得那人气息凌乱，口中吟叫一声声连着，春江面上微风拂过，水波漾漾绵绵不绝。

墨心臻一身凉骨竟也回暖了起来，想必是不难受了。他将那魔头压在身下，一片暖意里含着香。墨心臻看着他，认真的，从面貌看到身子，又转回来，仔仔细细的看了一遍又一遍，像是要将他模样刻在心上，融在血骨里，怎么都看不够似的。

青羊沉溺在这温柔乡里，年月不分，时日不明。  
“你明明急着要我，为什么又叫我慢些呢？”青羊含上他发青的耳垂，声音含糊。

“我想你多留一会儿…你…”墨心臻突然间咳嗽起来。  
“你多留一会。”  
他狠命的去抓青羊的手，捂在心口上，又转过头去，直勾勾的盯着青羊。  
“你舍得留我一个人在这？”他问着，却又摇摇头不叫那神医做答。  
“你舍不得的，是不是？”  
“你舍不得。”  
他的视线又游走一遍，最后下定决心了似的，墨心臻将眼睛缓缓闭上。

“所以留些什么给我。”墨心臻抱着他，腿缠在他腰上。“别叫我明天早上什么都感觉不到。”

后来的事就不消细说了。青羊舍不得，他舍不得。但是太阳升起来了。

 

 

 

 

墨心臻满身吻痕站在窗前，闭着眼睛不看他。  
“门快关了。”  
他咬着牙说。

“回去的路不好走。”  
他左手放在窗叶上作势去推，右手却握着青羊的腕子不肯放手。

“快去吧，别等我。”  
他寒凉的手指一根一根放开。

“太阳升起来了。”  
墨心臻看涂青羊最后一眼，满目决然。  
“你走吧。”

他推开窗户。  
有什么人化为青烟消散在晨曦中。

 

 

 

涂青羊过了桥，喝了汤，被人推进一扇门里，前尘尽忘。

 

 

 


	6. 番外三*白日旧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一篇内战后au，注意避雷。  
> 有轻微强暴行为。

西南军政公署长官墨少邅到底是没上一九五零年三月二十六号夜里那趟飞机。  
他鬼迷了心窍，不去台湾，反而藏到了长沙去。后来到年底，镇反运动，一顶“组织反革命暴动”的帽子扣下来，他成了重犯，押到上海，开春了就处决。

墨少邅盯着墙上的钟。现在晚上十一点半，离早上三点还有三个半小时。他躺在地上，静止的，只眼睛跟着秒针转动。夜里安静的，隔壁的对门的都没有声音。  
明天就他一个，别些人自然不害怕。他也不怕。这些人为他愿意花大手笔。军火贵，舍得用十杆枪指他一个，奢侈的很，体面的很。完事了拿去喂狗，替他解了无人敛骨的尴尬，也是周到的。墨少邅没什么不满意。

提篮桥*的人手总是不缺。半夜时候，有人来将他提溜出去，塞进一间房里。待他出来，脸上唰白，一身冷汗，腿发颤得几乎走不了路，半拖半拽又被送到风波亭**里去。  
袁青是典狱长。只要他一句话，手下人自然办的妥妥的。墨少邅摁着自己的腰，想着，这班狗腿别些不会，办这种事到是利索。不知道是本来就不正经，还是他昔日的参谋长专门交代过。  
唉...这样也好，叫他能里里外外都干净的走。

*提篮桥是座监狱  
**风波亭是禁闭室的别称

风波亭里四面墙贴了瓷砖，白炽灯吊在头顶上，光反射着刺眼。墙上光溜溜，没钟。  
墨少邅盘腿坐在墙角，手指揉着僵冷的膝盖。约莫还有三小时。他数着。明明快结束了，可还是有人连个安生觉都不让他睡。

喀嚓一声，外头的锁开了。墨少邅站起来。黑铁门推开窄窄的一道缝，英挺的男人闪进来，手里一个包裹扔在地上，门又关上。关了小半年，终于见着袁青。面色不错，该是混的风生水起。墨少邅数着，一个，两个，那些跟着他的人都去哪了？阿梨和楚老四死的早，三娘和虎儿跟着蒋公去台湾，刘老三呢，有个兄弟救他，带他投了共。一个个都挺好的，都不消他叨念，也都不挂念他。

 

袁青走过来，面无表情，剥了他衣服裤子，摁着他贴在墙上。皮带扣响，烙铁似的玩意捅进来。墨少邅放松身体，不出声。

袁青原本是个讲究的，随军多年一股子少爷脾气还是改不了。床硬了不愿意，被子潮了不愿意，灯光暗了不愿意，香膏味道不对也不愿意。讲究也就罢了，他还体贴的过分。天太晚了不行，疲累了不行，受伤了更不行。小心翼翼，墨少邅这样一个大男人他倒像块玉子豆腐似的对待。偶尔嫌他磨叽，他还不服，咬着唇满面委屈，搞得好似是墨少邅不知好歹了。

 

墨少邅贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，心下失笑。不知道这半年袁青是给谁惯的，路子野成这样。

他又猜测，袁青原来不是磨叽，是推脱呢。找各种理由不和他在一块儿，人又聪明，话说出花来，反而叫他感动的很，心下暖乎，以为自己搭上了个会疼人的。  
也是委屈袁青了。最意气风发的时候耗在他身边，替他办事，为他办事，和他一块儿办事。明明忙得要死，心里还得惦记着一个，又看不见，又碰不着，真可怜。这下团聚了，半年间日子怕是过的蜜里调油，袁青为了那个神秘人，十几年来的习惯说抛下就抛下。  
墨少邅感觉背后那人急切的动作，心下感慨。除了爱干净，真是什么都变了。  
不知道那是个什么样的人物，有这么大的能耐。又或许，那不过是个普通人，只是袁青放他在心上，愿意顺着他改罢了。

袁青突然停下来。  
“你流血了。“他说。  
墨少邅毫无反应。他只是想着，刑场上那条狗才不会在意他哪里出了点血。要吃他的畜生既然不在意，他又操什么心呢。  
“他们没给你揉开吗？”袁青又开口。  
瞧这懒的，墨少邅回过头看他一眼。连自己动手都不愿意了。想来他的那个相好是个浪荡蹄子，会自己揉好了腻到他身上去。  
墨少邅没这个习惯。  
他又不用求谁，他又不用留谁。没必要。

袁青退出去。墨少邅站着不动，也不管他要做什么。过了一会儿，一股子熟悉的香气飘来，他下意识的看过去，见到袁青手里一个玻璃瓶子，还是两年前的那款。他倒了满手油，手肘顶着墨少邅的后腰叫他贴紧墙面，手指动作，待满意了，才又进去。  
撕裂的口子沾了油，火辣辣的疼。墨少邅闭上眼睛，脸颊按在冰冷的瓷片上，一头一身的冷汗。风波亭里空气不流通，没有风，虽不怎么太凉，可还是不好受。他深吸一口气，努力放松自己，贴合袁青的动作，以消减身上的折磨。

“你说句话啊？”袁青说，不耐烦的。  
墨少邅摇摇头。他该说的在审判的时候已经说完。法庭上听得懂他话的全在瞌睡，庭下听不懂一个字的倒是闹成一片。他说了那么多，一句句到底是废话。  
反正横竖都是杀，不过走个形式，谁在乎他说的什么。  
袁青似乎是生气了，愈发粗暴起来。  
“你就没话对我说？”他哑着嗓子，声音嘶嘶的。看这样子是没完了。墨少邅咽口唾沫。  
“几点了？”  
“十二点半。”袁青将他摔在地上，一股子劲狠的紧，手却垫在他后脑。墨少邅这下真冷了，汗湿的背严严实实的贴着冰凉的地板，身后的热烫只抵在那一处，暖不开来。  
“你害怕了？”袁青扯住他头发。  
墨少邅摇头。  
“你真的舍得走？”袁青恶狠狠的瞪着他，往日里笑嘻嘻的眼睛冒火。  
墨少邅点头。  
袁青突然松了手上力道，放开他头发，将他上身托起来揽在怀里。年轻人剃得干干净净的下巴抵在他颈窝里。  
“墨心臻。”袁青不和旁人一般唤他表字，反倒叫起名来。  
“你就是个魔鬼。”

墨少邅觉得他这辈子活的挺值。年轻的时候做过顶天梁，坐虎头交椅，抢压寨夫人。人绑了来，发现是个带把的，他也不管，该吃就吃。没想到反被吃了，他也不在意。谁叫那小少爷生的跟块玉似的，还读了书，怎么看他怎么喜欢。后来，他投蒋公去打日本人，袁青也不怂，闷声不响的辞了父母跟他一道去了。两个人越爬越高，战事吃紧的时候一起撑着，暂时缓和下来的时候也过了段腻乎日子。枪林弹雨里来去，他们没缺胳膊没少腿，捡了条命活下来，还以为未来的日子能有多好。谁知道...他俩早就走在岔路上了。

道不同不相为谋，墨少邅晓得的。可他不曾对袁青不好，这般莫名其妙被骂，他心下不服。  
“我待你可不薄。”

袁青抬起头来，忽然间柔和了神色，吻在他耳畔。“我昨天做了一个梦。”  
墨少邅被那要命玩意儿磨得难受，想逃，却被袁青牢牢固住肩膀。“嘘，”年轻人说，“你情绪不对。”  
他哪有什么情绪。他满脑子里装的不过是倒数的时间，还有袁青当年和他摊牌时的样子。他感觉身子又痛又胀，像有根烧红的铁棍在里头将他烧焦了捣烂了。他挣不动。  
原本墨少邅的格斗是数一数二的。他一招一式教袁青，耐心的，愣生把一细皮嫩肉的小少爷练得担得起一句身手不凡。这还不是全部呢。袁青的枪法也是他教的，兵法也是他教的。到后来，智谋上袁青青出于蓝，他也高兴，他也自豪。毕竟是读了书的，脑子就是比旁人好使。  
到如今…他竟是连体术也比不过了。  
墨少邅不得不承认，东奔西逃的日子加上后来牢狱里严刑拷打，到底是消磨去了他一身的力气。  
他抬眼看袁青。

年轻人生的是极好看的。墨少邅说不上来到底哪儿好看，看眼睛也觉得好，看嘴唇也觉得好，全身上下，哪里都好。  
就是那颗心不好。  
可这世界不这么觉得。天地鬼神一定是认为袁青十全十美，对他偏爱有加，连时光都不舍得他在面上眼里留下痕迹。墨少邅看着他，眼里映着的，好似还是曾经站在床脚笑容得意的狡黠少年。他摸上自己的眼角，感觉到一道道纹路。人和人啊，有时候是比不得的。  
他缩回手，又想，无所谓了。  
等袁青满头白发走不动路的时候，他墨少邅还是三十六岁。

“我不是来折磨你的。”袁青面上带着浅笑，如以往温文模样。“我来...送送你。”  
墨少邅没那份心思去纠结他话语是真是假，抬手摸摸年轻人的鬓发。  
“你不是有别人了么。”  
袁青惊诧的眼一眨，脸沉下来，又在瞬息之间换回温柔的笑。  
“我要结婚了。”他说。  
墨少邅静静听着，没什么反应。  
“是上头安排的。”袁青咬咬嘴唇，赶紧补一句。“她有主了，我和她不过形式上而已。”  
墨少邅躺着，觉得不明所以。袁青跟他解释那么多做什么？结不结婚，和他这个死人有何相关？可他看着袁青犹带惊慌的眼眸，虽然不懂那年轻人在意些什么，但还是于心不忍，开口安慰。  
“有个人照顾你不是好事么？”他放轻了声音，拍拍袁青的脊背，动作也轻，好似身下被虐待得疼痛难忍的不是他。  
袁青皱起眉，神色复杂的盯着他看许久。  
“你怎么猜到的？”  
你原本不是这么待我的。墨少邅想着，但到底没说出口，只是摇摇头，想把事情揭过。  
袁青没有被瞒过去。他有些慌张的探过来吻墨少邅。舌尖舔过干裂的唇，一点一点的探进去，和往日里一样，小心翼翼。末了，他退开来，脑子里似是清明了些许，这才注意到墨少邅面色有异，身下立刻缓了动作。  
“原谅我。”他说，又拉起墨少邅的手，吻在腕子上。  
他从不曾怪罪，谈何原谅。袁青不过选了一条和他不同的人生路而已，何错之有啊？  
他摇摇头，挤出一个衰败的微笑。

他实在疼的没什么力气了。  
说来要叫人耻笑的，一贯以下手狠辣著称的墨少邅本身极其怕痛。他藏得好，没叫大多数人发现，但到底瞒不过袁青。袁青也体恤他，每回有一点点小伤小痛都当成什么要紧的事，药总是上的妥当。在盯紧了他不叫他乱动的同时，还总想尽了办法叫他好过一些。

不知道是不是因为时间紧迫，现在的袁青可顾不上这些。他只是多用了些油膏，动作慢了些，叫他缓过那一阵痛劲，却没有如墨少邅所愿的一般彻底退出来。

“我们好久没在一起了。”袁青温暖的手抚上他胸口。“您太紧张。听我说个故事，放松一下吧。”  
墨少邅无言。是很久了，久到他胸前传来的感觉竟叫他觉得陌生。  
“我做了一个梦。”袁青悄声说，舔湿他的耳郭。“是很久很久以前的事情。或许是我们上辈子的事。”他一点的一点从耳骨啄到耳垂，舌尖舔上去，湿而暖。  
“您杀了我全家。”袁青轻咬他，引出一阵战栗。  
“像我。”墨少邅毫不意外。屠村的事情他又不是没干过。  
袁青的唇舌滑到他耳后，沿着颈侧往下，往前，咬住他喉结。窒息的感觉叫他下意识收紧了身体，袁青显然受用的很，松开嘴，吻在他下颌上。  
“您是个邪教组织的头目。我为了报仇接近您...”  
“像你。”墨少邅毫不惊讶。袁青转变阵营后在他身边蛰伏了两年，虽不是因为家仇国恨，但说到底是另有目的。  
袁青的手指贴上他们相连的地方，沾了融化的油膏，捻上他胸前的肉。他玩不够一般，搓过来压过去，轻轻拉扯，又神情专注的看着墨少邅面上表情变化，好似变本加厉，又好似安抚，叫他身下不适化开去。  
墨少邅莫名其妙的安下心来。还好还好，袁青骨子里的善，不是这时代所能剥夺去的。至多叫他藏起来了，假装冷心冷意的，但到底心底有把火不灭。火不灭，人就不会死。  
“可到最后...我把自己绕进去了。”袁青舔一口他胸前软肉，惊得他抽气。袁青笑，轻轻咬他，又口齿不清的继续讲。  
“您后来死了。我杀的。”他暖呼呼的手指贴着墨少邅冷汗浸润的腰滑下去，按压他凹陷的腰窝。一收一松，颇得章法，化去年长者肌肉里僵硬。墨少邅一边被他闹得痒痒，又一边觉得异样的感觉开始代替疼痛，叫他后腰酸软起来。  
“你下手稳，我放心。”墨少邅低低喘口气，手指穿在袁青的一头软发里。他知道明早枪阵里袁青会在，给他个痛快不是难事。  
“现在几点了？”他忽然想起自己在哪，而袁青又为什么在他身边。  
袁青扁扁嘴，看腕表。“凌晨一点。”  
他不给墨少邅接话的机会，兀自说下去。“过了很多年，”他说着，似是因为被提醒了时间紧迫，身下有些急躁的顶弄。墨少邅叹息，终归是多年来熟稔，他这身子...不提也罢。轻而易举的被袁青找着了痒痒肉，一下一下撞在上面，又烫人的很，穴里酥麻阵阵，顺着脊柱爬上来，让他叫也不是，不叫也不是，只好愤愤去咬袁青的耳朵，却扑了个空。袁青对他笑，又埋下头含住他一边乳珠，手揉着另一边，乱了他呼吸。  
“过了很多年，”袁青舌头搅动着，说话口齿不清。“我也死了，到地府当了个鬼差。”  
墨少邅压住喉中喘息，低低嗯一声。这小子，故事越讲越离谱。  
“你是不是...”他理顺呼吸，“在十八层地狱里找到我了？”墨少邅替他接下去，看袁青作何反应。  
袁青狠狠咬他一口，疼得他嘶一声。年轻人松口，直起身子来，手探下去按住墨少邅发颤的腿根，用力一进，逼得他喘出声来。  
“您说的不错。”袁青咬牙切齿的，身下大开大合全数插在碰不得的地方，水声粘腻而羞耻。墨少邅闭上眼睛咬住手，全身难耐的一抽一抽，红潮也泛起来，轻轻的哼锁在喉咙里。  
他是该下地狱的。墨少邅心里明白。他手上有敌人的血不假，可自己人的血...沾的不比日本人的少。

袁青弓起身子，一头乱发贴在脸上，像极了他原来在寨子后面山里跑过马以后的样子。  
墨少邅记得，袁青总是静不下来，出去疯玩了回来，总是乱糟糟的，人却笑得灿烂，墨少邅看去只觉得欣喜，哪里顾得上责备他满身泥点就进家门。

袁青一双手往后滑，捏住他臀肉，嘴上也不停，把锁骨凹陷处舔的湿漉漉。  
“我徇私的太厉害，”他说，托起墨少邅的腰叫他向后弓起，自己的下巴搁在年长者的脐窝里。“等您服满了刑，我也和您一起被踢入轮回。”  
轮回也就罢了，摊上的命怎就不见好的。  
袁青说话一字一顿，吐字引起的振动顺着他的小腹往下，又莫名其妙激起情潮，直叫他咬紧了牙关。  
“您说，”袁青直起身子，不再托举他，改而捧住他的脸，一双眼睛认真的看他。“我们到底算有没有缘分？”  
“你是读书人...”墨少邅嗓音破碎的。袁青懊恼着，身下愈发刁难与他。他招架不住，呻吟溢出来。”石头记...啊...总看过吧？”  
“第五回那首曲子说得不准。”袁青抱住他，又舔舔嘴唇，凑过来吻他眉角。“我问的不是曹公的意见...”他一个一个轻吻往下，落到面颊上。“我想知道您是怎么想的。”  
他诚恳的，放缓了抽插，叫墨少邅缓口气。  
墨少邅扶住袁青的肩膀片刻后手又滑向脊柱，指尖轻轻点着，一节一节的数。那年轻人一身傲骨，坚韧挺拔，是个顶好的。骨血里暖，加上心中一口气，看来是不必为他往后担心了。  
“孽缘。”他轻而缓的说，不当一回事一样，就怕袁青记在心上。可袁青不依，跟着他重复一遍“孽缘。”面上表情也不对了，好似被万千滚石砸了心。  
墨少邅不忍看他一副泫然欲泣，转移话题。  
“几点了？”他问。  
袁青摇摇头，不肯去看时间。墨少邅叹口气，牵起他的手，翻过来，露出表盘。

一点半了。

“一点半了。”他看着袁青，含着催促的意思。年轻人点点头，吻住他，舌尖交缠难舍难分。气喘连连的，两人分开，唇角银丝相连。袁青笑，舌尖一勾尽数吃下去。  
“没见过做这种事还要催快些结束的。”嗔怪一般，他将墨少邅抱起来，进到前所未有的深度。怀中人声音一哽，却强撑着咬他的耳朵，恶声恶气。  
“你...”墨少邅喘得厉害，身子也随着他动作一颤一颤，绷紧了又放松下来，“你一会儿得...嗯...”他咽下一声吟叫，压下嗓子。“让我缓缓...不然...”  
袁青变换动作，不再重重的弄他，而是厮磨着，讨了巧蹭他里头，闹得那穴里痒若蚁噬。  
“不然怎么？”猜到了他要说什么，袁青语带哀戚。  
“会腿软。”墨少邅抓住袁青的手。年轻人手一翻，与他十指相扣，又乖顺的，停了动作，认真听他话语。  
“我一辈子站着做人，死也要站直了死。”  
袁青红了眼眶，将他揉进怀里。  
“我明白的。”

疾风骤雨。  
他说了良多的话。不该说的，不敢说的，不愿说的，不屑说的，全说完了。眼前白光闪过的时候，袁青在他耳边喃喃。  
“您错怪我了。”他说。“我心里惦念的，怀里抱着的，永远只您一个。”

他们两个汗水涟涟气喘吁吁并肩躺在地上。袁青吻他吻的又急又狠，墨少邅一身红痕紫印烙上去，像在魂上打了印，下辈子也拴住了。

 

“你为什么不走？”袁青侧过身来直视他。“上辈子，这辈子，你都有机会自保的。”  
墨少邅抬手摸摸年轻人的面颊，错开眼。

“老子豁出了命去打日本人，为的是守这方天地。”  
他守住了，难道多看一眼都不准么？  
袁青总能听懂他未出口的话。  
“您还能看见的。”  
“怎么看？下辈子看？”  
“我救您。”袁青正色。  
墨少邅抿唇笑起来。“现在几点了？”  
袁青看腕表，眉头紧皱。“两点半。”  
这回他大笑出声了。“还有半个小时，你怎么救我？”

袁青埋首在他颈窝里，哽了一会儿，才说：“我带您出国吧。”人着急了，不切实际的胡言乱语。墨少邅摇摇头，只觉得他傻。这是什么世道呀，哪里由得他胡来。  
“好不好？”袁青咬他，还认真起来。  
“不好。”  
“为什么？”  
“我生在这土地上，长在这天幕下，死，也一定要死在这儿。”  
死在自己人手里。

袁青敛目，拿出一块十年前款式的旧帕子，先擦擦眼睛，再将他满身狼藉擦干净，又小心折起，收起来。年轻人站起来，走到门口，打开包袱，将里面的东西交给他曾经的长官。  
墨少邅细细看过。那是他的军装，浆洗得板挺，肩章还在，胸前勋章擦得蹭亮。  
墨少邅站起来。袁青替他一件一件衣服穿上，俯下身扣上皮带，又跪下去系上鞋带。末了，和他并肩站着，在他左胸口袋里塞了点什么东西。他摇头，将口袋里的金属片拿出来，扔在地上。

墨少邅轻轻的，吻在袁青额心。  
“可不准打偏了。”

 

三点整。

 

 

西南军政公署长官墨少邅昂首挺胸走出去。天未明，旧白日已落，新红日未升。


End file.
